Double Take
by Rin-BlackRabbit
Summary: Chaque jour qui passe éloigne Nagisa de Karma depuis que ce dernier semble trop obnubilé à l'idée d'être le meilleur. Cependant, Nagisa est prêt à tout pour lui montrer qu'il est là et retrouver leur ancienne proximité. / De son côté, Asano veut découvrir le secret de la 3-E et décide de se rapprocher d'eux mais sans s'en rendre compte, il va marcher sur les pas de son père.
1. Désir de victoire

**Disclaimer:** _Assassination Classroom appartient à Yusei Matsui._

 **Pairing:** _KaruNagi et pleins d'autres :D_

 **Note (1):** _Je suis finalement revenue sur ce fandom et avec ma première fanfiction sur ce site :) J'espère que je la tiendrais jusqu'au bout et que je ne l'abandonnerais pas en cours de route ! En tout cas j'ai beaucoup d'idée alors je vais vraiment faire en sorte de la terminer. Cette histoire me tient particulièrement à cœur parce que c'est du KaruNagi et je trouve qu'il y en a pas assez dans le fandom français. Certes c'est le couple qui est le plus présent mais étant donné que c'est mon OTP, il y en a jamais suffisamment pour moi xD Et ensuite, elle me tient à cœur parce que je vais pouvoir mettre en valeur Asano Gakushu, un personnage que j'aime beaucoup ^^ Sa relation avec son père principalement :) J'espère vraiment que vous allez aimer._

 **Note (2):** _En ce qui concerne les pairings, il y aura donc évidemment du KaruNagi, principalement :) Des couples qui semblent canons dans le manga: Sugino/Kanzaki ; Isogai/Kataoka ; Ryuu/Rinka ; Maehara/Okano. Et des couples improbables: Nakamura/Yada (parce qu'on a inventé ce ship avec **Rosalie24** ) ; Terasaka/Itona (parce que j'adore ce ship ;w; ). Comme je ne pouvais pas laisser Kayano seule parce que j'adore ce personnage, j'ai décidé de la caser avec quelqu'un de très improbable et je préfère vous laisser la surprise avant de révéler son identité :3 Vous allez très facilement deviner au fur et à mesure de l'histoire ^^'_

 **Note (3):** _J'avais envie de poster ma fic le 29 Février parce que c'est une date un peu spéciale x) D'ailleurs le titre: "Double Take" signifie "double jeux" parce que ça correspondait bien à ma fic. Et oui j'avoue que le titre vient d'une chanson xD_

 **Note (4):** _Désolée pour les fautes :( J'espère que ça vous plaira quand même alors bonne lecture ! ^^_

* * *

 ** _Leçon 1: Désir de victoire_**

Pendant la pause déjeuner, Koro-Sensei était comme à son habitude parti chercher une nouvelle saveur à déguster et avait cette fois-ci choisi d'aller en Thaïlande. La plupart des élèves étaient restés assis à leurs tables pour déjeuner tandis que d'autres s'étaient déplacés pour se rapprocher de leurs amis qui se trouvaient à l'autre extrémité de la classe et d'autres encore étaient sortis dehors pour profiter du beau temps. De son côté, Nagisa était resté à sa place avec Kayano et Sugino qui s'était rapproché d'eux pour discuter.

— Vous pensez que je devrais proposer à Kanzaki-san d'aller au cinéma avec moi ? demanda le fan de base-ball.

Kayano s'émerveilla immédiatement en entendant la proposition de son ami. Elle adorait voir des couples se former et encore plus lorsqu'il s'agissait de ses amis. Elle s'empressa donc de lui donner son avis :

— Oh oui ! Je pense que c'est une excellente idée.

— Ça me fait plaisir d'avoir ton avis Kayano, étant donné que tu es très amie avec Kanzaki-san. D'ailleurs, t'en penses quoi si je l'invite à regarder un film romantique ? Ça plaît toujours aux filles n'est-ce pas ?

— En général, mais en ce qui concerne Kanzaki-san, elle préférera regarder un film avec des zombies.

— Sérieusement ?

— Bien sûr. Tu ne savais pas qu'elle aimait les jeux de guerre ?

— Si… Mais quel est le rapport entre les jeux de guerre et les zombies ?

— Le rapport c'est qu'elle préfère le mode extermination de zombies quand elle joue à un FPS.

Sugino dévisagea durant quelques instants son amie, se demandant comment avait-il fait pour ne pas être parvenu à cette conclusion qui lui semblait désormais évidente puis finit par la remercier. Tous deux tournèrent ensuite leurs têtes en direction de Nagisa qui était resté silencieux depuis le début de la conversation et l'interpellèrent. Le concerné qui avait gardé son regard rivé en direction de la fenêtre ne les avait visiblement pas entendus, car il continua de fixer le paysage.

— Nagisa ! insistèrent ses deux amis.

Ce dernier sursauta et les regarda d'un air étonné.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

— Ça fait plusieurs minutes qu'on t'appelle, mais tu sembles complètement absorbé par la fenêtre.

— Quelque chose ne va pas Nagisa ? s'enquit sa voisine de table.

— Je… je.. Rien.

Sugino fronça les sourcils en constatant l'énorme mensonge du bleuté, Nagisa n'avait vraiment aucune crédibilité dans ses paroles. Kayano lui murmura d'ailleurs à quel point il ferait très probablement un piètre acteur. Le brun hocha la tête et continua d'une voix ferme :

— Ça ne sert à rien d'essayer de nous cacher la vérité alors dis-nous.

— Je me demandais simplement où pouvait bien être Karma-kun… Il est ni dans la salle de classe et ni dehors.

Kayano et Sugino commencèrent à leur tour à chercher le rouquin du regard, mais ne le virent pas non plus. Il n'était pas à sa place habituelle, à la dernière table tout au fond de la classe ni même sur une autre table.

— Il va sûrement revenir avant le début du cours, suggéra Sugino.

— Oui et puis si tu tiens tant que ça à le voir, tu peux aller le chercher si tu veux, proposa Kayano.

— Ça ne vous dérange pas ?

— Pas du tout !

— Et puis il faut qu'on aille voir Kanzaki-san, expliqua la jeune fille en se relevant de sa place.

Elle fut alors suivie par Sugino qui lui emboîta la pas. Nagisa se mit à sourire en espérant de tout cœur que cela marcherait entre Sugino et Kanzaki. Il espéra également que son ami ne serait pas trop nerveux lorsqu'il invitera la brune. Son regard s'abattit pour la énième fois en direction de la fenêtre et il chercha une nouvelle fois la présence de Karma, mais pas une seule trace de ce dernier. La seule chose qu'il voyait fut Terasaka qui semblait prêt à étrangler Itona alors que celui-ci était totalement stoïque ainsi que Isogai et Mahera qui semblait constituer un nouveau plan pour l'assassinat de leur enseignant.

Nagisa finit par reposer son regard vers son bento à moitié fini, il ne sentait plus capable de tout engloutir alors il rangea le reste de son sac. Il observa de loin de la place de Karma qui était désormais vide et put apercevoir de loin son sac qui trônait sur la chaise. Nagisa se sentit alors rassuré, car si le sac de son ami se trouvait dans la salle de cours cela signifiait qu'il allait sans doute revenir comme l'avait proposé Sugino. Nagisa décida tout de même de sortir de la salle de cours. Une fois dehors, les rayons du soleil étaient si éblouissants qu'il dut plisser les yeux jusqu'à s'habituer à la luminosité.

Il réfléchit ensuite aux éventuels endroits où pouvait se cacher son ami. Karma aimait être seul alors il s'était peut-être réfugié sur le toit. Nagisa releva la tête, mais effaça bien vite l'idée en voyant la forme du toit, c'était une idée qui était beaucoup plus plausible s'ils étudiaient tous dans le bâtiment principal, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Peut-être qu'il se trouvait en haut d'une branche pour préparer un nouveau plan diabolique, après tout, c'était totalement le genre du rouquin.

Nagisa s'avança vers les arbres, son visage relevé vers le haut pour trouver la moindre mèche rouge sur un des arbres, mais il n'y avait absolument rien ni même le moindre indice. À croire que Karma avait subitement disparu comme envolé par magie ou kidnappé par des extraterrestres. Étant donné l'existence de son poulpe d'enseignant, il savait qu'il serait capable de croire à cette histoire d'enlèvement ou même à n'importe quelle histoire, car il commençait à ne plus avoir beaucoup d'idée. Il s'adossa vers un des milliers d'arbres quasiment identiques qui se trouvait sur la montagne puis se replongea dans ses réflexions.

Peut-être qu'il devrait laisser tomber et attendre son arrivé bien sagement dans la salle de classe plutôt que de le chercher, après tout, l'endroit où se trouvait Karma ne le regardait pas. Nagisa observa tous les arbres qui se trouvaient en face de lui, les uns plus gigantesques que les autres en se disant que pas très loin, à travers les arbres se trouvait le bâtiment principal dans lequel faisaient cours tous les autres élèves. D'ailleurs, c'était peut-être là que se trouvait Karma. Il y avait beaucoup de chance que le rouquin se trouvait en bas pour aller embêter les autres élèves. Nagisa se releva, le regard décidé et descendit la montagne. Certes l'endroit dans lequel se trouvait Karma ne le regardait pas, mais Karma était tout de même son ami alors il avait totalement le droit d'aller le chercher.

De plus, même s'il n'avait pas la certitude que ce dernier soit bien dans le bâtiment principal, il ne perdait rien à vérifier. Il se rappela soudainement qu'il avait bientôt cours et que cette escapade était peut-être une perte de temps. Il glissa donc sa main jusqu'à la poche de son pantalon pour attraper son téléphone et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à l'allumer, son appareil le fit tout seul. À sa grande surprise, il vit Ritsu sur l'écran qui était comme à son habitude enthousiaste et qui le salua :

— Ohayo Nagisa-san ! Je sais que tu veux savoir l'heure pour savoir si tu auras le temps de descendre la montagne et ensuite la remonter pour arriver en cours à l'heure.

— En effet…

— Et bien tu as trente minutes donc oui tu as largement le temps, de plus ça te permettra de t'entraîner puisque cette montagne est un réel sport.

En se rappelant à quel point l'idée de monter et descendre la montagne était si épuisante, il eut envie de laisser tomber et de plutôt réfléchir à une tentative d'assassinat à l'aide des notes qu'il avait prises sur Koro-sensei.

— Je vais te faire une petite surprise, commença Ritsu.

Nagisa reporta son attention sur sa camarade de classe et l'écouta attentivement.

— Karma-san se trouve bien dans le bâtiment principal alors tu devrais te dépêcher si tu veux le rejoindre.

— Merci c'est très gen… Attends ? Comment tu sais que Karma-kun se trouve en bas et comment tu sais que je le cherchais ?

— Oh… Je vous avais entendu en parler avec Sugino-san et Kayano-san. En ce qui concerne sa position, je peux la déterminer grâce à son téléphone portable.

— Je vois… Mais pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit avant ?

Ristu eut soudainement l'air gêné, car elle évita les yeux bleu azur de Nagisa et avoua :

— Je trouvais ça drôle de te voir réfléchir.

Nagisa soupira sans pour autant se vexer, car il avait l'habitude de se faire taquiner (principalement par Karma et Nakamura) et la remercia poliment :

— Désolée Nagisa-san.

— Ne t'inquiète pas, bon faut que j'y aille.

— Bon courage !

Sans plus tarder, Nagisa se hâta de descendre la montagne. Malgré les imposantes hautes herbes, les insectes qui grouillaient un peu partout, les fosses cachées dans les coins les plus imprévisibles, les nombreuses pierres qui rendaient le sol rugueux et la boue dans certains endroits, Nagisa n'eut aucun mal à se tracer un chemin. Il prit alors conscience que tous ces mois d'entraînement pour devenir un véritable assassin avaient enfin payé ses frais. Il était devenu assez agile et vigilant pour parvenir à la traverser sans problèmes et surtout, il commençait à la connaître par cœur.

Une fois qu'il fut arrivé en bas de la montagne, il observa longuement l'établissement scolaire qui se trouvait devant lui et se sentit à la fois irrité et nostalgique. C'était ici que tout avait commencé et qu'il avait été un élève « normal » avant de descendre dans le classe E. Puis ce fut dans sa nouvelle classe qu'il dut devenir un assassin qui avait pour ordre de tuer son professeur, c'était ainsi que toute sa vie s'était mise à changer. Au départ il s'était senti très perturbé, mais avait fini par s'habituer. Il ne le regrettait pas, car il aimait l'ambiance de sa classe actuelle et c'était grâce à Koro-sensei qu'ils avaient tous pris conscience qu'ils n'étaient pas des déchets, mais bien des élèves comme tous les autres qui se trouvaient dans le bâtiment principal. Ce bâtiment qui se trouvait devant lui était à la fois la cause de son malheur, mais aussi celui qui lui avait permis de grandir et voir le monde d'un œil différent. Il était définitivement très reconnaissant envers Koro-sensei.

Même s'il lui était interdit de s'introduire dans le bâtiment principal en dehors du conseil des classes et les autres événements qui réunissaient toutes les classes, Nagisa décida d'enfreindre les règles et d'y entrer. En effet, les élèves de la 3eE n'avaient nullement le droit de venir s'y attarder, car ils n'étaient pas suffisamment « dignes » pour poser leurs pieds. Le bleuté restait près du grillage sans pour autant être réellement rentrer et chercha de loin une éventuelle chevelure rouge qui pourrait appartenir à Karma. Il ne s'était quand même pas réfugié jusqu'au toit ?

Nagisa observa l'entrée qui était occupée par quelques collégiens qui avaient sans doute une heure de permanence puis marcha vers la cour. Un terrain de foot y était aménagé et adossé contre les cages, il aperçut Karma. Il était enfin là, Ritsu ne s'était donc pas trompée, il pouvait vraiment lui faire confiance. Nagisa se sentit étrangement satisfait d'être parvenu à le retrouver et voulu le rejoindre instantanément, mais se raidit en le voyant discuter avec quelqu'un. De loin, Nagisa n'était pas parvenu à identifier la personne avec qui Karma entretenait une conversation, il s'était donc avancé pour grimper le grillage qui séparait la cour et le dehors pour ainsi se diriger vers son ami.

Cependant, en s'approchant, il ne s'attendait pas à le voir discuter avec Asano Gakushuu. Le bleuté s'inquiéta soudainement, car il craignait qu'Asano dénonce la présence de Karma à son père pour ainsi le pénaliser. De son côté, Karma était probablement en train de trouver un moyen pour garder le silence du fils du principal. En tant qu'ami, Nagisa se devait de l'aider alors il se dirigea sans plus attendre vers les deux rivaux. Sans grande surprise, les deux concernés n'avaient pas remarqué sa présence, il dut donc se manifester en posant sa main sur l'épaule de Karma, le faisant au passage sursauté. Ce dernier se tourna en direction du plus petit et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à lui parler, Nagisa le devança en prenant la parole en premier :

— S'il te plaît Asano-kun, ne dénonce pas Karma-kun à ton père.

Asano le regarda étonner et rectifia :

— Je ne compte pas dénoncer Karma sur sa présence dans le bâtiment principal alors qu'il n'a aucun droit.

Ses derniers mots qui avaient pris un ton ironique agacèrent encore plus Karma qui envoya le ballon de football qui se trouvait près de lui à l'autre bout du terrain.

— Je te rappelle que ce ballon m'appartient.

— Alors s'il t'appartient, va le chercher.

Puis d'un geste très puéril, Karma lui tira la langue et emporta Nagisa avec lui. Le bleuté qui était quasiment resté spectateur de la scène ne sut quoi dire et se contenta de suivre son ami. Toutefois, il réussit à entendre un « mauvais joueur » sortir de la bouche de Asano et alors qu'il lui accorda un dernier regard, il le vit contraint d'aller chercher son ballon. Nagisa se sentit complètement médusé, ne comprenant pas pour quelle raison Karma était en train de discuter avec son pire ennemi ni pour quelle raison Asano n'en profitait justement pas pour le dénoncer.

— Oh le toutou est en train de chercher sa baballe, cria soudainement Karma à l'encontre d'Asano.

Ce dernier fit mine de l'ignorer, mais l'aura noir qui dégageait de lui ne manqua pas auprès des deux élèves de la 3eE. Tirant profit de la situation, Karma se mit à rire bruyamment et à lever le bras en signe d'adieu avant de le quitter définitivement. Alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à remonter la montagne, le rouquin en profita pour prendre la parole en premier afin de ne pas se faire une nouvelle fois devancer.

— Au fait, qu'est-ce que tu fais là Nagisa-kun ?

Ne s'attendant pas à une question aussi soudaine, Nagisa se sentit embarrassé et garda son regard rivé sur le sol, n'osant pas affronter celui de plus grand. C'était peut-être suspect de se comporter ainsi, mais après tout Karma était son ami alors il pouvait lui dire la vérité :

— Je me demandais où tu étais parce que tu n'étais ni en classe et ni dehors.

— Tu t'inquiètes pour moi ? C'est mignon, fit-il en caressant les cheveux de Nagisa.

— Arrête de me tripoter les cheveux s'il te plaît. D'ailleurs je peux savoir de quoi tu parlais avec Asano-kun ?

— C'était aussi mignon quand tu as voulu me défendre tout à l'heure.

— Arrête de changer de sujet s'il te plaît.

— On ne discutait pas vraiment, on faisait un concours de jonglage avec le ballon de foot pour voir qui était le meilleur en se chronométrant.

— Et je suppose que c'est Asano-kun qui a gagné.

— Ouais, en effet… Mais comment tu sais ?

— Je le sais parce qu'Asano-kun t'as traité de « mauvais joueur » après que tu as frappé contre son ballon.

Karma laissa échapper un petit rire et annonça fièrement :

— De toute façon je suis meilleur que lui alors je le battrais la prochaine fois.

La cloche venait tout juste de sonner, annonçant la fin de l'heure et au passage la fin des cours pour cette journée. Asano Gakushu s'était redressé de sa chaise pour ranger soigneusement son sac, prêt à quitter l'établissement pour pouvoir se rendre à son rendez-vous hebdomadaire.

— Asano-san, tu pourrais m'aider pour mon exercice de science ? minauda soudainement une jeune fille de sa classe en papillonnant des yeux.

Cette dernière n'était pas spécialement jolie ni particulièrement laide, mais une chose était sure, elle ne lui faisait ni chaud ni froid. Il avait d'ailleurs l'habitude que les filles lui demandent très souvent de l'aide et en tant que délégué, président du conseil des élèves et l'élite du collège, il était de son devoir d'aider ces personnes en difficultés. Il savait également que la plupart des filles qui lui réclamaient de l'aide le faisaient dans l'unique but de l'attirer. Toutefois, l'aide qu'il se forçait d'apporter payer par la suite ses frais dans les notes de ces demoiselles qui s'amélioraient. Étant donné que le but de la 3eA était de constituer l'élite des élites, il était donc nécessaire que tous aient d'excellents résultats et c'était évidemment Asano qui devait faire en sorte qu'ils gardent cette place.

Cependant, c'était la fin des cours et surtout, ils étaient un jeudi ce qui signifiait qu'il ne devait pas louper son rendez-vous, il ne pouvait donc pas aider cette pauvre jeune fille en détresse.

— Koyama, viens là, ordonna Asano d'une voix ferme.

L'interpellé obéit immédiatement et vint se poster devant le meilleur élève.

— Je veux que tu aides notre camarade de classe qui a des difficultés pour un exercice en science.

Koyama regarda la jeune fille et se mit à sourire en la voyant, car elle semblait lui plaire. À l'inverse, cette dernière semblait très déçue, mais ne put rechigner, elle le remercia faussement et le suivit.

Asano venait donc de se débarrasser du problème qui était sur son chemin et pouvait désormais le continuer sans se soucier d'un nouvel élément perturbateur. Il ferma son sac et sortit du collège, prenant la direction de sa maison. Il devait juste se changer en enlevant son uniforme, mettre des vêtements plus confortables et prendre sa guitare. En effet, chaque jeudi, après les cours, il enchaînait avec son entraînement de guitare. Il avait cette fois-ci décidé de s'y rendre à pied et non pas par un moyen de transport tel que le bus. Le temps était plutôt agréable, il ne faisait ni chaud ni froid, mais juste comme il fallait. À pied, cela prenait tout juste quinze minutes et Asano avait besoin de ce temps pour réfléchir. Il aimerait vraiment prouver à son père qu'il était le meilleur et qu'il était capable de le dominer, mais le seul moyen qu'il avait trouvé pour le faire était de découvrir le secret de la 3eE. Il fallait absolument qu'il trouve un plan pour y parvenir.

Soudain, alors qu'il passait devant la prestigieuse université de Keisetsu, il sentit un regard sur lui. Il ne pouvait pas perdre son temps, car son entraînement commençait très bientôt, mais c'était inéluctable et il en était certain, quelqu'un l'observait.

* * *

 _Merci d'avoir lu ! N'hésitez pas à poster des reviews en me donnant votre avis, négatifs ou positifs :3 Surtout que c'est ma première fanfiction alors j'aimerai vraiment avoir un avis pour savoir si ça vous plais ^^ Merci encore une fois d'avoir lu :)_


	2. Demande en mariage

**Disclaimer:** _Assassination Classroom appartient à Yusei Matsui._

 **Pairing:** _KaruNagi et pleins d'autres :D ( Asano/Kayano ; Terasaka/Itona ; Sugino/Kanzaki ; Ryuu/Rinka ; Isogai/Kataoka ; Maehara/Okano ; Nakamura/Yada ; Justice/Hinano )_

 **Note (1):** _Le chapitre 2 est enfin posté /o/ Je suis fière de moi 8D Mais désolée pour le temps d'attente ;w; Je voulais me donner une limite d'un mois mais je l'ai clairement dépassé :( Pour me faire pardonner, il fait plus du double que le précédent :D J'espère que vous allez l'aimer :3 D'ailleurs, j'ai décidé de mettre le bro Karma/Nagisa/Kayano en valeur dans ma fanfiction parce que j'adore ce bro *^*_

 **Note (2):** _Je remercie **Cristalyn** de m'avoir permis de plagier ses smileys _ ~(°-°~)(~°-°)~ _Je remercie d'ailleurs tous les gens qui ont mis ma fanfiction en favoris/follow et qui ont mis des reviews :)_

 **Note (3):** _Désolée pour les fautes :( J'espère que ça vous plaira quand même alors bonne lecture ! ^^_

* * *

Réponse à **zeyDragnir:** _Merci beaucoup pour ta review, ça me fait plaisir et ça me motive /o/ Je te comprend, vive le KaruNagi :D Oui bravo, tu as trouvé le pairing avec Kayano... xD Alors que ma fic ne fait que commencer... xDD Merci encore une fois :3_

* * *

 ** _Leçon 2 : Demande en mariage_**

En ce début de semaine, Nagisa avait dû se lever à une heure matinale pour aller comme tous les lundis matins en cours, au collège Kunigigaoka. Il s'était extirpé de sa couette à contrecœur, regrettant rapidement la chaleur de ses draps, mais après avoir cligné des yeux à plusieurs reprises dans le but de rester éveillé, il était sorti de sa chambre pour prendre une douche et se changer. Une fois son uniforme enfilé, il avait rejoint sa mère dans la salle à manger qui lui avait préparé son petit déjeuner comme elle s'était toujours donné l'habitude de faire.

Il s'était installé en face d'elle, dégustant ce qui garnissait son assiette et buvant d'une traite le chocolat chaud qui se trouvait dans sa tasse. Du côté de sa mère, celle-ci lisait un magazine dont Nagisa ne put saisir le titre tout en faisant tournoyer sa cuillère pour dissoudre le sucre qui commençait à fondre dans sa tasse de café. La vapeur qui en ressortait indiquer la chaleur encore envoûtante qui empêchait la jeune femme d'en boire le contenu.

Tous deux n'avaient pas vraiment discuté et s'étaient contentés par un bref échange de quelques phrases qui s'était rapidement terminé lorsque Nagisa avait quitté la table. Il prenait souvent le soin de ne pas traîner aux côtés de sa génitrice, car il savait qu'elle allait sans doute engager une conversation qui n'allait pas lui plaire et dont il appréhendait sans cesse la venue. C'était pour cette raison qu'il la fuyait dès qu'il en avait l'occasion, car il ne voulait pas entendre une nouvelle fois ces mots qu'il détestait tant.

Le collégien était alors rentré dans sa chambre pour récupérer son sac et ainsi sortir de chez lui pour prendre le chemin de son établissement scolaire. Cependant, une fois qu'il fut arrivé au seuil de la porte qui séparait son appartement aux couloirs de l'immeuble, sa main posée contre la poignée de la porte, il entendit des bruits de pas. C'était sa mère, il la reconnaissait dans sa façon de marcher, le rythme qui de ses pas contre le parquet, même s'il était de dos, face à la porte, il savait que cette dernière se dirigeait vers lui. L'emprise qu'il avait sur la poignée devint plus forte puis d'un geste mécanique, sans faire attention à sa mère, il sortit subitement ses clefs et déverrouilla l'entrée.

Toutefois, avant qu'il n'eut le temps d'ouvrir la porte, il put sentir une légère pression sur son épaule. Il prit son souffle et se retourna, faisant alors face à la jeune femme sans pour autant parvenir à croiser son regard. Elle était devant lui, son corps le dépassait de toute sa longueur et sa tête était baissée vers la chevelure bleutée de Nagisa. La conversation qu'il redoutait tant allait-elle finalement arriver ? Il déglutit et prit son courage à demain pour ne pas fuir lâchement et rester à l'inverse droit, sans faire le moindre geste douteux et retenant son souffle. Sa mère avait les lèvres entrouvertes, semblant s'apprêter à parler bien qu'aucun mot n'en sortit, faisant accroître la pression du jeune homme.

Son regard azur était accroché aux lèvres de la femme, attendant avec impatience ce qu'elle allait dire. Sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, la main de sa mère s'était approchée de son visage, se glissant contre ses mèches bleues au niveau de sa couette droite. Elle n'allait tout de même pas le décoiffer et débattre sur la coiffure qu'il devrait être imposé d'avoir dans le seul but de la satisfaire elle et uniquement elle ?

Prenant la première idée qu'il lui vint en tête, Nagisa poussa brusquement la porte à l'aide de sa main qui était restée scotcher au poignet, il baissa la tête dans le but d'éviter tout contact avec cette dernière et murmura doucement :

– Il faut que j'y aille… À ce soir.

Sans plus tarder, il se retourna et quitta l'ambiance sinistre de son appartement en entendant tout de même un « A ce soir ma chérie. » qui se mit à résonner comme un écho dans son crâne.

Nagisa continua tranquillement son chemin jusqu'à son collège en tentant de se focaliser sur l'assassinat de son enseignant et d'oublier toutes mauvaises pensées qui pourraient éventuellement nuire son état d'esprit. Il s'était alors approché de la montagne, apercevant de loin ses camarades de classe qui pour certains étaient quasiment arrivés tout en haut tandis que d'autres étaient encore à la moitié du parcours. À quelques mètres de lui, il vit un petit groupe d'élèves qui étaient réunis et dont il aurait très bien pu rejoindre s'il se dépêchait, mais Nagisa préféra rester en retrait, sans se presser et se mettre la pression. Ses pensées étaient encore bloquées sur sa mère et la dernière phrase qu'elle lui avait dite. Même s'il ne voulait pas y penser, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'y songer. Peut-être qu'il devrait rejoindre le groupe qui n'était pas loin de lui pour se faire emporter par leur conversation et oublier les soucis qui le submergeaient.

– Hey Nagisa ! le salua une voix qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien.

Nagisa se retourna pour faire face à Sugino qui avait étrangement le visage beaucoup plus enjoué que d'habitude. Un sourire rayonnant brillait sur son visage qui semblait ensoleillé malgré les imposants arbres qui leurs faisaient de l'ombre. Seul quelques faibles rayons de soleil traversaient les branches, rendant la zone peu illuminée. Par ailleurs le fan de base-ball avait l'air tellement heureux qu'il semblait prêt à se jeter dans les bras du plus petit à n'importe quel moment.

– Bonjour, Sugino, tu as l'air de meilleure humeur que d'habitude, je me trompe ?

– Pas du tout, tu ne trompes pas, bien au contraire ! Sinon ça va ?

– Lundi se contenta de répondre Nagisa pour seule justification en ce qui concernait son humeur. Et toi Sugino ? Raconte-moi.

Le brun serra ses poings, exciter par la nouvelle qui semblait le rendre heureux et son sourire s'agrandit avant qu'il finisse par se décider à répondre :

– Hé bien… J'ai enfin réussi à inviter Kanzaki-san au cinéma !

À l'entente de l'explication de la bonne humeur de son ami, Nagisa sourit, attendri et également surpris par l'initiative qu'était parvenu à prendre ce dernier. Il savait que Sugino avait toujours été timide au sujet de ses sentiments amoureux même s'il essayait toujours de combattre sa timidité en essayant de faire la conversation à la jeune fille qui faisait battre son cœur malgré la rude concurrence. En effet, la plus jolie fille de la classe était convoitée par bien d'autres élèves et même ceux qui n'étaient pas dans leur classe. Cependant, avec le temps, Sugino était devenu un des garçons les plus proches de Kanzaki alors cela n'était pas si surprenant que cela si le brun avait finalement réussi à l'inviter à ce fameux rendez-vous.

– Tu tenteras ta chance pour lui avouer tes sentiments ?

Sugino écarquilla des yeux et devint rouge pivoine. Il se gratta nerveusement la chevelure et balbutia timidement :

– Je ne sais pas Nagisa… Je ne sais pas si j'aurai le courage en toute honnêteté.

– Je te comprends, prends ton temps Sugino.

Les yeux bleus de Sugino semblèrent prendre soudainement espoir pendant qu'il regardait Nagisa, un sourire niais, collé au visage.

– C'est vrai Nagisa ? Tu me comprends ? Je suis heureux alors parce que j'avais peur de me comportement stupidement.

– Oui je te comprends, mais ne prends pas trop ton temps non plus… Je pense que tu devrais quand même envisager un jour de lui avouer tes sentiments si tu ne veux pas apprendre qu'elle soit en couple avec une autre personne que toi.

– C'est pas faux, déclara le fan de base-ball en soupirant. Mais qu'est-ce que je devrais faire ?

– J'en ai aucune idée et puis, je n'ai pas vraiment d'expérience au niveau de l'amour, tu devrais plutôt demander à Maehara -kun, il arrive facilement à être proche des filles.

– Il arrive aussi facilement à se prendre des claques à force de draguer plusieurs filles en même temps.

Tous deux se mirent à rire en se rappelant des nombreuses claques qu'avait pu se prendre le don Juan de la 3-E par à peu près toutes les filles qu'il abordait, sauf les plus innocentes et Kataoka. La déléguée était un cas particulier, car d'après ce qu'avait pu observer Nagisa, Maehara ne lui faisait aucune approche en respect pour son meilleur ami, Isogai.

– Au fait, repris soudainement Sugino en souriant. Puisque nous avons prévu de regarder un film avec des zombies sous le conseil de Kayano, j'ai proposé à Kanzaki-san de profiter de la convention qui a été faite pour ce film avant de se rendre à la séance de cinéma. C'est une bonne idée non ?

– Oui, en effet. Tu as intérêt à en profiter alors parce que n'oublie pas ce qui risque d'arriver…

– Ouais je sais… Mais je suis tellement excité à l'idée de pouvoir enfin passer un moment avec Kanzaki-san, rien que tous les deux…

Les yeux du fan de base-ball se mirent à scintiller — pour ne pas dire s'être transformé en deux grosses étoiles —, son poing était relevé et serré, indiquant qu'il avait enfin accompli sa mission après des mois de dur labeur. Sugino releva ensuite son regard au niveau du ciel bleu, dégagé par les nuages, satisfait et fier de ce début de semaine qui ne pouvait pas mieux commencer.

– Au fait, reprit-il. Tu sais que quand je lui ai proposé, elle a immédiatement accepté !

– Dans ce cas, c'est bon signe. Raison de plus pour que tu tentes ta chance, s'exclama Nagisa en souriant à son ami.

– Tu n'as pas tort…

Et tout en lui répondant cela, Sugino rendit son sourire à Nagisa, le cœur battant, impatient de vivre ce fameux rendez-vous. Les deux amis poursuivirent leur chemin en discutant, faisant ainsi passer le temps et ne se rendant pas compte qu'ils n'étaient pas loin du bâtiment. Quelques branches et buissons cachés le petit établissement qui était réservé à la classe E, mais ils étaient tous deux quasiment arrivés. Nagisa leva son bras, poussant les branches d'arbres et écartant les feuilles qui étaient situées à leurs hauteurs, permettant ainsi d'agrandir leur champ de vision.

Cependant, à leur grande surprise, ils découvrirent que Kanzaki se trouvait juste devant eux, immobile, près de l'entrée du bâtiment aux côtés de leur amie Kayano. Nagisa avait conclu que la raison qui poussait les deux collégiennes à rester ici était pour admirer les fleurs qui avaient été plantées par Koro-sensei. En effet, le poulpe d'enseignant avait un jour malencontreusement cueilli les fleurs qui avaient été soigneusement plantées par les filles de la classe et lorsqu'il avait découvert sa bêtise, il fut contraint d'en planter à nouveau pour se faire pardonner et plus exactement sous la pression des jeunes filles qui étaient à cet instant très effrayantes (comme quoi les filles n'étaient pas toujours aussi douces et mignonnes qu'elles ne pouvaient laisser paraître même si la plupart des gens étaient au courant quand il s'agissait de Nakamura qui était presque aussi sournoise que Karma).

Dans un commun accord, après un simple regard échangé entre Nagisa et Sugino, les deux élèves se dirigèrent vers les jeunes filles pour les saluer. En s'approchant d'elles, les deux garçons remarquèrent qu'elles avaient déjà fait attention à eux depuis leurs arrivées ce qui flatta secrètement le brun. Après s'être préparé psychologiquement, Sugino ouvrit la bouche, s'apprêtant à engager la conversation avec les deux filles, mais s'arrêta quand il fut coupé par ces dernières.

– Bonjour les gars ! salua Kayano d'une voix enjouée.

– Bonjour, reprit Kanzaki en leur souriant. Justement, je t'attendais Sugino -kun parce que je voulais te dire quelque chose.

À l'entente de ses mots, le concerné sentit le battement de son cœur s'accélérer. Kanzaki était restée près de l'entrée pour lui, parce qu'elle l'attendait et qu'elle souhaitait lui dire une certaine chose en particulier. Le jeune homme ne savait pas s'il devait s'enthousiasmer ou au contraire s'inquiéter, car elle voulait peut-être annuler le rendez-vous ? Il déglutit en se disant mentalement que ce n'était sûrement pas cela étant donné que ce n'était pas vraiment le genre de comportement qu'adoptait la demoiselle. Elle ne se décommandait pas d'un rendez-vous et encore moins sans raison bien qu'il ne le savait pas vraiment puisque c'était la première fois qu'il prévoyait un rendez-vous avec elle, mais le stresse s'emparait doucement de son cerveau. Il finit tout de même par se calmer en voyant le magnifique sourire de sa camarade. Si elle souriait, c'était sans doute une bonne nouvelle.

– Je t'écoute Kanzaki-san.

– Pour notre rendez-vous, je voulais te dire que j'avais invité Kayano-san et je compte aussi invité Okuda-san. Ça ne te dérange pas ?

Sugino se sidéra et balbutia :

– Par.. Pardon ?

La brune haussa un sourcil, visiblement surprise, mais répéta gentiment sa phrase.

– J'ai dis que j'avais invité Kayano-san.

– Oui ! fit la concernée. Et je viendrais avec certitude parce que c'est cool les rendez-vous entre amis !

– Et je comptais aussi inviter Okuda-san si ça ne te dérange pas évidemment.

Le teint de Sugino devint livide et il se rendit compte que son rendez-vous venait de tomber à l'eau à cause d'un mal entendu. Il aurait dû préciser que son invitation ne s'agissait pas d'un rendez-vous entre amis, mais visait celui entre deux amoureux bien qu'il ne connaissait pas les sentiments de son amie.

– Sugino-kun ? l'appela-t-elle, inquiète.

– Hein ?

Après quelques secondes de silence, son cerveau se remit en marche et il répondit en souriant faussement :

– Ah… Euh, non il n'y a aucun problème ! Bien sûr que tu peux inviter Okuda-san.

– Génial, ça lui permettra de découvrir les films avec des zombies.

– Même si ça ne semble pas être son genre, ajouta Nagisa qui était resté silencieux depuis le début de la conversation.

– D'ailleurs, tu viendras aussi Nagisa-kun ?

Le bleuté ne savait pas quoi répondre, car il savait que le rendez-vous devait au départ uniquement réunir Sugino et Kanzaki, mais à cause d'un malentendu, ce n'était plus le cas. Nagisa eut de la peine pour son ami qu'il savait très heureux à l'idée de vivre son premier rendez-vous avec son amie. À sa grande surprise, le fan de base-ball répondit à sa place :

– Oui, Nagisa aussi viendra.

– Cool, s'exclama Kayano. Ça va être le même groupe que durant le voyage à Kyoto. On va bien s'amuser !

– C'est clair, fit Sugino en ayant grandement envie de se fracasser la tête contre un mur, dans le cas présent, celui qui se trouvait à proximité de lui. Mais on n'a pas encore invité Karma donc Nagisa tu pourras t'en charger puisque c'est ton pote.

– Euh… oui, pas de problème.

Il avait répondu en hésitant, car il ne savait pas si c'était une réelle bonne idée puisqu'il se disait que Sugino devrait peut-être dire la vérité sur ses véritables intentions plutôt que d'organiser cette sortie entre amis qui n'aurait pas dû se produire bien qu'elle serait probablement divertissante. Il voyait bien l'expression du visage de son ami qui trahissait la fausse bonne humeur qu'il essayait de porter devant Kanzaki pour ne pas montrer la déception qui l'envahissait.

Nagisa lui lança un regard compatissant et rappela le petit groupe qu'il était éventuellement l'heure de rentrer dans le bâtiment plutôt que de rentrer devant puisque l'heure de cours allait bientôt débuter. Ils durent donc interrompre leur discussion et Nagisa rejoignit sa place, suivie de Kayano qui semblait comme à son habitude enjouée. Une fois qu'ils avait regagné leur bureau, la collégienne prit la parole.

– Sugino a pris une bonne initiative en se décidant de faire cette sortie de groupe, ça va être aussi bien que la dernière fois.

– Je pense… Oui.

– Et puis il ne faut pas qu'on oublie d'inviter Karma.

À l'entente du nom de son ami, Nagisa fit circuler son regard dans la salle de classe à la recherche du concerné qui n'était visiblement pas présent. Il allait sûrement arriver en retard ou sans doute au moment où Koro-sensei se pointera. D'après la conversation qu'il avait entendue entre Isogai, Maehara, Kataoka, Okano et Yada, ils racontaient que leur enseignant était allé faire un tour à la supérette du coin pour s'acheter une boîte de craie. Nagisa ne pouvait cependant s'empêchait de se demander si Koro-sensei allait vraiment trouver ce genre de marchandise dans une si petite boutique. Mais peu importe s'il trouvait la boîte ou non dans la supérette du coin, car, avec sa vitesse, il finirait bien par en trouver une rapidement.

– Je le ferai, il ne faudrait pas non plus oublier d'inviter Okuda-san…

– Kanzaki-san le fera ! Par contre, je me demande pourquoi Sugino ne la pas inviter elle et uniquement elle…

Kayano semblait véritablement étonnée, ce qui était compréhensible étant donné que Sugino avait affirmé qu'il lui proposerait un rendez-vous. Sans plus tarder, Nagisa expliqua la véritable situation à sa meilleure amie.

– En fait, c'est ce qu'il a voulu faire.

– Ah bon ? Mais pourtant il a organisé une sortie de groupe.

– C'est plutôt un mal entendu d'après ce que j'ai pu comprendre. Il a essayé de l'inviter et elle avait répondu positivement donc il était très heureux et impatient, mais quand on vous a vu, Kanzaki-san venait de t'inviter…

La verte ouvrit grand la bouche et se frappa la tête contre la table en s'injuriant sous yeux de Nagisa qui essayait de l'arrêter. Après quelques écorchures sur le crâne, Kayano cessa, mais continua tout de même de s'insulter :

– Pourquoi est-ce que je suis aussi stupide ?! J'aurais dû faire le lien ! Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai accepté ?! Si j'avais refusé, Sugino et Kanzaki-san ce seraient retrouvés tous les deux et ça aurait été aussi similaire qu'un vrai rendez-vous !

– Ce n'est pas de ta faute… Tu ne le savais pas.

– C'est vrai, concéda-t-elle, la mine abattue. Mais il faut arranger ce malentendu pour Sugino.

– Oui et le seul moyen, c'est que Sugino lui dise la vérité.

Kayano hocha la tête pour indiquer son approbation, mais s'arrêta en se faisait interrompre par Koro-sensei qui venait de faire son apparition en passant par la fenêtre. Ce qui n'étonnait désormais plus les élèves puisqu'ils avaient tous fini par avoir pris l'habitude avec tout ce temps passait aux côtés de ce dernier.

~(°-°~)(~°-°)~

Comme tous les lundis matin, Asano Gakushu allait en cours aux côtés du directeur du collège Kunigigaoka, tous deux conduit par le chauffeur privé qu'avait engagé son père. Évidemment, aucune conversation ne se faisait entre les deux hommes, seul le silence régnait, rendant l'atmosphère étouffante, même pour le chauffeur qui avait pourtant pris l'habitude de les y emmener. L'aura qui se dégageait de l'adulte était sombre et surtout oppressante. Celle de son fils n'était pas totalement la même, mais plutôt similaire, ce qui restait effrayant pour l'âge qu'il avait.

La route ne se fit sans grand problème, quelques embouteillages déjà envisagé et calculé par le directeur les permettant ainsi d'arrivée pile-poil à l'heure. Gakushu souffla un bref « À ce soir » à son chauffeur avant de se dépêcher de rejoindre sa salle de classe, n'appréciant pas l'idée de rester plus longtemps aux côtés de son père. Il fut bien entendu accueilli par de nombreuses filles qui avaient le béguin pour lui, mais ces dernières s'étaient écartées lorsque les autres virtuoses firent leur venue pour saluer Asano.

– Il y a quelque chose que je n'avais compris chez toi, grommela Seo en scrutant Asano du regard.

– Et je peux savoir ce que tu ne comprends pas chez moi ? demanda le concerné, froidement.

Seo se raidit, mais poursuivit d'une voix hésitante.

– Pourquoi tu repousses toujours les filles qui s'approchent de toi, surtout qu'il y en a beaucoup qui sont mignonnes dans le lot.

– C'est parce qu'il ne voit pas la beauté d'une fleur.

– Tais-toi Sakakibara, sermonna Seo en essayant de lui faire un passer un message à travers son regard inquiet qui se traduisait par : « Fais attention, tu vas énerver Gakushu et ça va très mal se passer pour nous ! Imbécile ! »

Ren sembla comprendre le message par télépathie et se tût, laissant Asano parler :

– Regarde-moi, ordonna-t-il à Seo en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Penses-tu vraiment que j'ai dû temps à perdre avec des filles ? Je ne suis pas comme toi ni comme d'autres.

Asano lança un regard rempli de sous-entendu à Ren qui baissa ostensiblement la tête et continua dans sa lancée :

– Non je ne suis pas comme vous, je ne joue pas avec des filles pour briser leur cœur le lendemain et je n'ai principalement pas le temps pour ce genre d'occupation niaise.

Gakushu regagna sa place en soupirant, agacé par les virtuoses qui étaient nettement plus inférieurs que lui. Il se demandait parfois —pour ne pas dire très régulièrement — comment ils avaient pu obtenir ce titre-là alors qu'ils passaient pour la grande majorité à flâner avec les filles plutôt que de réviser les matières dans lesquels ils n'étaient pas à l'aise. Évidemment, ils n'avaient jamais eu cette initiative, car c'était toujours lui qui devait les pousser à travailler pendant une séance de révision qu'ils organisaient tous les cinq bien que ce soit en réalité Gakushu qui l'organisait. Ce dernier se permettait d'appeler cela un « travail de groupe » étant donné qu'ils fournissaient tous un minimum d'effort. Finalement, ils n'étaient pas si insupportables que cela.

– Si ça se trouve, commença Sakakibara d'un murmure de voix en parlant à Seo, Araki et Koyama. Gakushu ne se montre intéressé par aucune fille parce qu'il est gay…

– Mais tais-toi ! lui reprocha une nouvelle fois Seo. Tu ne sais pas vraiment pas ce que serait capable de faire Gakushu s'il t'entendait.

– De nous faire, rectifia Araki.

– Voilà ! Même Araki me comprend. Imbécile.

– C'est pas de ma faute donc je ne suis pas un imbécile… Et puis j'ai juste émis une hypothèse qui expliquerait beaucoup de choses sur la nature de notre délégué, mais aussi notre président du conseil des élèves.

– Moi aussi je vous comprends, ajouta Koyama fièrement.

– Tu me comprends ? demanda Ren avec espoir.

– Non je comprends Araki et Seo sur le fait que tu sois un imbécile.

– Ah… Donc si Gakushu était vraiment gay, insista Sakakibara en ne faisant plus attention aux dires de Koyama. Tu imagines le succès que tu aurais dans ton club radio Araki si tu dévoiles ça.

– Oh oui c'est vrai ! J'aurai encore plus de succès que j'en ai déjà.

– Donc tu rejoins mon clan et maintenant vous êtes juste tous les deux : Seo et Koyama.

– Oui, on est égalité en gros.

– Non coupa Koyama. Je suis d'accord avec Ren maintenant !

– Sale traître !

Asano cessa d'écouter cette conversation qui prenait une tournure de plus en plus ridicule et qui était déjà suffisamment dénuée de sens. Il avait au départ prévu d'intervenir lorsqu'ils avaient émis une hypothèse sur son orientation sexuelle, mais en voyant la suite, il avait préféré ne pas les interrompre. C'était un lundi matin et il n'avait pas envie d'avoir une migraine à cause d'eux et avait sagement choisi d'ignorer leur stupide discussion qui n'était au passage nullement argumentée. Il enlevait ce qu'il pensait, ils étaient insupportables.

La 3-A attendait la venue de leur enseignant de japonais pour commencer les cours, mais toute la classe fut très étonnée en voyant le directeur débarquer aux côtés de leur professeur. La venue directe d'Asano était généralement un mauvais signe bien que ce dernier avait déjà pris le temps de venir pour les féliciter lorsqu'ils réussissaient un exploit digne de ce nom. Les collégiens cessèrent immédiatement de discuter —ou se chamailler pour d'autres — et restèrent concentrés sur la présence des adultes.

Gakushu ne put s'empêcher de froncer les sourcils en voyant à quel point ses camarades de classe étaient aussi soumis à son père, mais ne fit aucun commentaire. À son tour, il fixa les deux derniers venus, en particulier le directeur pour tenter de découvrir la raison de sa venue. En effet, ce dernier tenait entre ses mains une petite boîte en carton qui était sans doute la raison de sa présence. Il s'approcha du bureau du professeur de japonais, toujours en tenant précieusement sa boîte et l'ouvrit sous les regards intéressés de quasiment toutes les personnes qui se trouvaient dans la pièce. Sans pour autant sortir _la chose_ qui se trouvait dedans, il commença à prendre la parole.

– Bonjour à tous, mes chers élèves. J'espère que vous avez passé un bon week-end et que vous êtes bien reposé, car désormais, vous avez l'honneur de faire face à la nouvelle technologie.

Asano sortit alors l'objet qui se trouvait à l'intérieur de la boîte et releva en hauteur afin d'attirer entièrement les regards sur ce qui était censé présenter la nouvelle technologie. L'objet en question était similaire à un casque qui faisait le contour des yeux jusqu'aux oreilles. D'après ce qu'observait Gakushu, il fallait le placer autour de la tête et positionner l'énorme rectangle qui devait donner la vision d'un écran au niveau de la vue. Cela lui faisait rappeler à un oculus rift en plus étudié et encore plus futuriste, ce qui attisa fortement son attention.

– Ceci, poursuivit Asano. Est un casque qui est actuellement l'objet le plus proche de la réalité virtuelle. Pour les connaisseurs à ce sujet, vous allez alors vous demandez le lien entre la réalité virtuelle et les études ? La réponse est simple, vous, la classe 3-A a l'honneur de tester ces casques très bientôt pour profiter de leur optimisation et ainsi découvrir des monuments qui sont loin du Japon ou encore les pays et les villes éloignées tout en restant sur place. Cela vous permettra de prendre goût à la haute technologie, gagner du temps et rendre vos cours plus vivants lorsque vous aurez l'occasion de les utiliser.

Les élèves semblèrent émerveillés face à l'objet qui se présentait devant eux, ce que comprenait Gakushu, car il souhaitait lui aussi pouvoir utiliser cette nouvelle technologie. Cela l'intriguait énormément et il trouvait le concept intéressant. Ses yeux violets se posèrent sur la silhouette imposante de son père qui abordait un sourire rempli de fierté et d'orgueil. Ce dernier expliqua qu'une fois que les petits problèmes techniques seraient réglés sur le prototype qu'il tenait entre les mains, les vrais casques arriveront et chaque élève de la 3-A en aura à leurs possessions. Cette idée enchanta Gakushu qui en oublia le début de conflit entre les virtuoses et leur stupidité, car pour la première fois depuis très longtemps, il trouva que ce début de semaine était agréable et qu'il prenait une très bonne tournure.

(~°-°)~~(°-°~)

– Non ! Je ne veux pas ! Enfin… Je peux pas…

– Si ! Tu vas le faire !

– Non…

– Si !

– Non…

– Si !

Nagisa regarda la scène se déroulait devant ses yeux en buvant son ramune au melon, exaspéré par le comportement plus qu'enfantin de ses deux amis : Kayano et Sugino. En effet, pendant l'heure du déjeuner, tous les trois s'étaient réunis à la même table (bien que Sugino en avait avancé une autre pour se rapprocher de ses deux amis) pour manger et évidemment discuter de la situation plus que désastreuse dans laquelle se trouvait Sugino. Nagisa et Kayano essayaient de convaincre leur ami pour qu'il avoue la vérité à Kanzaki au sujet de ses sentiments et donc de la nature du rendez-vous pour ainsi soulever le malentendu qui s'était créé.

Cependant, le fan de baseball n'était absolument pas de cet avis, car il ne voulait pas encore avouer à Kanzaki qu'il avait des sentiments pour elle. Il disait ne pas se sentir encore prêt ce qui ne plaisait pas à la verte qui insistait pour qu'il se décide d'être courageux.

– JE TE DIS DE LE FAIRE DONC FAIS-LE.

Le bleuté se figea en entendant la douce Kayano crier, étant donné que cela était assez inhabituel chez elle. De plus, elle le menaçait avec ses baguettes qui étaient loin d'être réellement effrayantes. Toutefois, cela eut pour mérite de calmer Sugino qui cessa de répliquer et qui baissa honteusement la tête comme un coupable qui se faisait prendre la main dans le sac.

– D'accord, mais je ne sais pas si j'y arriverai aujourd'hui, marmonna-t-il les joues rougies.

Kayano sembla se calmer, car elle reposa ses baguettes et dégusta la part de gâteau qu'elle avait ramené de chez elle. Son regard doré semblait être perdu dans le vide et Nagisa connaissait assez bien sa meilleure amie pour savoir qu'à l'heure actuelle, elle était plongée dans de profondes réflexions. Après qu'elle eut fini de mâcher, elle ouvrit la bouche et proposa à Sugino :

– Je comprends, ça ne doit pas être facile d'avouer ses sentiments alors j'accepterai le fais que tu avoues juste à Kanzaki-san que le rendez-vous ne te concerne juste toi et elle.

– Hum…

– C'est honnête, ajouta Nagisa pour aider son amie à convaincre le brun. Et au moins tu n'as pas besoin d'avouer tes sentiments.

– Je sais… Mais le problème c'est que Kanzaki-san a déjà invité Okuda-san qui a accepté.

– Ce n'est pas grave, je lui expliquerai, le rassura Kayano en souriant joyeusement.

– Mais après elle va savoir que j'aime Kanzaki-san…

Kayano leva sa main en l'agitant, imitant le geste d'un balai qui balayait des déchets inutiles pour expliquer que c'était inutile de s'inquiéter.

– De toute façon, tout le monde sait que tu l'aimes, même Koro-sensei.

Sugino sentit ses joues s'empourprer, mais resta muet, car il ne trouvait aucun mot pour se défendre, car bien que la réalité était parfois dure, elle était vraie et il ne pouvait pas le niais, tout le monde le savait et même Koro-sensei.

– D'ailleurs, il a écrit un chapitre sur toi et Kanzaki-san, sur ton amour non réciproque, se permit d'expliquer Nagisa.

– Merci de m'enfoncer…

Nagisa et Kayano se regardèrent tous les deux dans les yeux et dans un commun accord, ils posèrent leurs mains sur le dos de Sugino dans le but de réconforter. Bien que ce geste ne semblait pas fonctionner pour faire regagner la bonne humeur du fan de baseball, ce dernier accepta le fait qu'il devait au moins avouer à Kanzaki la vérité sur le rendez-vous.

– Si dans la fin de la journée, je ne réussis pas à le dire à Kanzaki-san, on ira faire cette sortie tous ensemble parce ce sera quand même très amusant et puis tu pourras inviter Karma, n'est-ce pas Nagisa ?

– O-oui.

Le bleuté songea une nouvelle fois à son ami qui était encore absent pendant l'heure de la pause déjeuner. Il se mit alors à se demander si Karma n'avait pas encore été aller se réfugier dans le bâtiment principal pour se quereller avec Asano. Après tout, le rouquin faisait ce qu'il voulait, mais Nagisa ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter à son sujet. Il craignait instantanément que le président du conseil des élèves dénonce la présence de son ami pour ainsi avoir une occasion de descendre la 3-E. Il ne comprenait d'ailleurs pas pour quelle raison ce dernier n'en profitait pas, mais il avait sans doute une raison derrière la tête, car étant le fils du proviseur, Nagisa pouvait clairement se méfier de lui.

Par ailleurs, Karma s'absentait de plus en plus durant les pauses déjeuner et même si le bleuté n'osait plus descendre vérifier ou même le chercher, il était persuadé que le rouquin allait toujours voir la même personne. Quel intérêt pouvait-il bien lui porter pour consacrer son temps pour une personne aussi mauvaise que Gakushu Asano ? Nagisa connaissait assez bien Karma pour savoir qu'il n'était pas du genre à user son temps pour rester avec une mauvaise compagnie. C'était ce qu'il lui avait dit à l'époque.

– Vous savez où est Karma d'ailleurs ? demanda Sugino, probablement pour en profiter pour changer de sujet et ne plus être le centre de la conversation.

Kaede haussa les épaules et sembla le chercher du regard avant de se rendre, car elle était consciente qu'elle ne parviendrait pas à le trouver. Elle répondit en hasardant :

– Je ne sais pas, peut-être qu'il est allé voir Koro-sensei ?

– Je ne pense pas, affirma fermement Nagisa, le regard pensif.

– C'est toi qui le connais le mieux ici donc tu as sans doute raison.

Nagisa ne répondit rien et se plongea à nouveau dans ses réflexions avant de se faire interrompre par le cri de Sugino.

– Je viens d'avoir une excellente idée ! expliqua-t-il.

– Et quand tu as une « excellente idée » tu cries ? interrogea Nagisa en arquant un sourcil sous le rire de Kayano.

– Euh… Visiblement oui ! Bref, je vais aller voir Kanzaki-san et lui dire toute la vérité puisqu'elle est juste avec Chiba.

Sugino s'arrêta dans sa phrase et serra les poings avant de continuer

– Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fait avec lui ?!

Puis il partit vers l'élu de son cœur d'un pas décidé. En revanche, du côté de Nagisa et Kayano, tous deux se dirigèrent discrètement vers leur ami pour l'espionner sans qu'il en soit au courant. Ils avaient attendu que quelques mètres les séparent de leur cible avant de s'élancer à sa poursuite et de se cacher sous une table qui était déjà occupée par Okajima qui semblait ranger un album photo. Celui-ci ne se rendit d'ailleurs pas compte que sous sa table migraient deux de ses camarades, car il était bien trop concentré sur les photos qu'il avait sous ses yeux.

– Tu penses que c'est une bonne idée de se cacher ici ? chuchota Nagisa en gardant cependant son regard rivé sur Sugino qui avait rejoint Kanzaki et Chiba.

– Oui, ne t'inquiète pas ! Comme l'a déjà fait remarquer Terasaka, nous possédons des petits gabarits donc nous n'avons pas à nous en faire.

Nagisa hocha la tête, le cœur lourd, car il n'était pas fier d'avoir une aussi petite stature et aurait clairement préféré être plus imposant. Même Itona qui faisait juste quelques centimètres de plus que lui avait des bras plus musclés que lui. Certes cela s'expliquait par les entraînements intensifs qu'il avait été soumis lorsqu'il manipulait ses tentacules, mais même s'il ne les utilisait plus, ses bras avaient gardé leurs muscles. Nagisa s'investissait pourtant beaucoup pendant les cours de sport, mais il n'y avait aucun résultat visible sur son apparence physique pour son plus grand malheur.

Après un soupir, ses yeux se concentrèrent sur son ami qui essayait de parler avec Chiba et Kanzaki.

– Moi aussi je joue aux jeux vidéo, s'exclama le brun en tentant de rentrer dans la discussion de deux amis.

– C'est vrai ? demandèrent simultanément les deux concernés. Tu as déjà joué à des Visual Novel ?

– Euh ouais…

– Comme ?

– Je.. Je n'ai pas le titre précis, mentit-il pour éviter plus de questions à ce sujet où il n'y connaissait en réalité absolument rien. Mais j'ai besoin de te parler en privé Kanzaki-san.

La brune sembla surprise et s'excusa à Ryuunosuke qui ne lui en voulait pas du tout puis s'écarta avec Sugino sous le désespoir de Nagisa et Kayano qui n'entendaient plus rien. La verte sortit habilement de sa cachette et sortit de la salle de classe pour être à la suite des deux cibles devant Nagisa. Le bleuté se rendit compte que son amie l'avait semé et eut dû mal à se justifier à Okajima qui s'était enfin rendu compte de leur présence en voyant Kayano sortir. Ce dernier avait d'ailleurs failli faire une crise cardiaque en voyant ses deux camarades sous sa table.

Lorsqu'il sortit dehors, Nagisa aperçut Kanzaki et Sugino qui discutaient dehors et alors qu'il souhaitait s'approcher, il sentit une main l'empoigner avec force (une force un peu trop grande pour appartenir à Kayano). En se retournant vers l'individu qui venait de l'attraper aussi fermement, il ne put s'empêcher de pousser une exclamation de surprise lorsqu'il fit face à deux yeux ambre, une chevelure flamboyante et un sourire carnassier qui appartenait à une seule et unique personne : Karma. Avant qu'il ne pût lui demander ce qu'il faisait là, Karma raffermit sa prise sur Nagisa et le conduisit derrière un arbre avant de le lâcher. Il ne fut pas surpris de remarquer que Kayano se trouvait justement à cet arbre-là et une fois qu'ils étaient réunis tous les trois, ils espionnèrent Sugino et Kanzaki.

– Kanzaki-san… je voulais te dire que.. Que pour la sortie euh…

– Oh oui, en parlant de la sortie, je voulais aussi te dire que j'avais invité Okuda-san mais elle ne pourra malheureusement pas venir.

– Ah… Dommage. Bref je.. Je..

Le pauvre Sugino ne semblait pas réussir à se calmer, car il se mit à trembler en pensant à un éventuel refus qu'il pourrait recevoir. Il n'avait pourtant aucune raison de stresser, ce n'était pas lui, il ne se reconnaissait pas, mais être devant Kanzaki lui faisait perdre tous les moyens.

– Je voulais te dire que j'avais hâte de pouvoir être enfin avec toi !

Kanzaki se mit à rougir et lui fit un sourire sincère.

– C'est gentil Sugino -kun. Moi aussi j'ai hâte de pouvoir passer du temps avec toi. Hum.. Par contre, si ça ne te dérange pas, on pourrait rejoindre Chiba -kun ?

– Ah… Euh.. Oui bien sûr !

La brune partit en direction de l'établissement réservé à leur classe pour rentrer dans la salle de cours et retrouver ce pauvre Chiba qui patientait tout seul. En revanche, Sugino semblait se sentir très mal et son humeur devint encore plus noir lorsqu'il vit Nagisa, Kayano et Karma sortirent de leur ridicule cachette. Il n'était pas stupide et avait remarqué qu'ils étaient tous les trois depuis le début derrière cet arbre.

– Tu n'as même pas pris ton courage, se moqua Karma qui avait été informé de la situation par ses deux amis.

– Oui, tu es nul Sugino, ajouta Kayano en riant.

Nagisa ne disait rien, mais le sourire qui se formait trahissait ses pensées qui étaient pour une fois très compréhensibles.

– Arrêtez de vous moquer ! Et puis la prochaine fois, ça ne sert à rien de se cacher, restez là direct.

Puis il partit et rejoignit à son tour la salle de classe sous les éclats de rire de Kayano, Nagisa et Karma.

~(°-°~)(~°-°)~

À la dernière heure de cour, Nagisa et Kayano ne cessèrent de jeter des coups d'œil à Sugino pour lui rappeler la mission qu'il devait accomplir. Étant donné qu'il n'avait pas réussi à dire la vérité sur la nature du rendez-vous à Kanzaki pendant l'heure du déjeuner, ce dernier avait promis qu'il le ferait à la fin de l'heure. La fin des cours allait sonner dans précieusement sept secondes et alors que les deux meilleurs amis chuchotaient le compte à rebours, ils se dépêchèrent de se diriger à la table du fan de base-ball quand l'heure s'acheva enfin.

– Sugino, n'oublie pas, lui rappela la verte en croisant les bras, le regard décidé.

– Oui je n'oublierai pas.

– Voilà, tu dois faire ça comme une demande en mariage !

– Je ne sais pas si je suis prêt à lui faire une demande en mariage…

– Fais-le.

Sugino se releva à contrecœur de sa place et rangea lentement ses affaires bien qu'il devint plus rapide en voyant la fille qui faisait battre son cœur sortir de la salle de cours. Le brun avait attendu qu'il soit dehors pour interpeller Kanzaki et essayait de lui dire la vérité.

Du côté de Nagisa, Kayano et Karma avaient forcé le bleuté à les suivre pour observer Sugino. Cette fois-ci, ils ne s'étaient pas cachés et à l'inverse, ils étaient restés devant la scène pour bien tout visualiser comme une séance de cinéma. Il ne manquait plus du pop-corn et des boissons, mais dans le cas présent, Karma avait une brique de lait dans ses mains ce qui équivalait à une boisson. Ils ne se gênèrent pas à regarder le pauvre Sugino qui sentit la pression monter à ses épaules. Alors qu'il maudissait ses camarades, il reprit cependant son souffle pour ne pas bégayer et parler normalement.

– Kanzaki-san… il y autre chose d'important que je voulais te dire.

– Je t'écoute Sugino -kun, le rassura-t-elle en lui offrant un éblouissant sourire.

– Et bien en réalité, je voulais te dire que…

– Nurufufufu, rigola Koro-sensei. Encore des informations à mettre pour mon roman.

Kanzaki rougit en se rendant compte que son professeur les espionnait et se décida d'esquiver la conversation en sortant une fausse excuse :

– Excuse-moi Sugino -kun, tu me diras la prochaine fois parce que j'ai oublié que j'avais un rendez-vous chez un médecin et il faut que je me dépêche… À la prochaine, pendant la sortie ou plutôt demain.

Avant qu'il ne put faire quoi que ce soit, la plus jolie fille de la classe disparue, le laissant alors seul. Karma, Kayano et Nagisa se rapprochèrent de Sugino en se concentrant pour ne pas éclater de rire à nouveau et essayèrent faussement de le consoler.

– Je crains que tu aies échoué, ricana le rouquin.

– Taisez-vous. Et puis quand je disais que vous pouviez rester devant comme ça… C'était une blague !

Le fan de base-ball partit à son tour, laissant les trois amis à nouveau ensemble. Kayano prit cependant l'initiative de le rejoindre pour lui expliquer que sa demande ne ressemblait pas du tout à une demande en mariage. Sugino semblait bouder, mais murmura qu'il laissait tomber et qu'une sortie entre amis serait probablement très distrayante et puis il y aura Kanzaki dans le lot donc cela ne pouvait pas être mieux. Kayano lui sourit, visiblement contente de retrouver leur Sugino qui était déterminé et non pas celui qui boudait et abandonnait lâchement.

De son côté, Nagisa était resté avec Karma et tous deux décidèrent de rentrer ensemble. Cela lui faisait du bien de pouvoir passer du temps avec son ami, surtout qu'il avait ces derniers temps la vague impression de ne pas avoir beaucoup d'occasions d'être avec lui. Son regard bleuté se releva brièvement vers Karma, simplement quelques secondes, juste le temps de pouvoir observer les traits de son visage avant qu'il ne fixe le sol. Il s'était alors rappelé des paroles de Sugino, celles qui lui disaient d'inviter Karma si le brun ne réussissait pas à dire la vérité à Kanzaki.

Étant donné qu'il n'y était pas parvenu, il était censé l'inviter. Surtout qu'il y avait à cet instant-là une grande occasion qui se présentait devant lui et qui ne se présenterait sans doute plus. Il devait la saisir. Peut-être devait-il commencer à parler en lançant une petite phrase, juste quelques mots qui lui permettrait de s'introduire dans le sujet principal ou peut-être devait-il y aller directement ? C'était une perte de temps de se poser des questions sur la manière dont il devait agir devant Karma et d'ailleurs, s'il ne se dépêchait pas, son ami allait sûrement ouvrir la discussion avec un autre sujet et cela serait encore plus difficile de revenir sur le sujet qu'il souhaitait aborder.

– Qu'est-ce que tu as Nagisa -kun ? interrogea soudainement Karma, un sourire au coin des lèvres.

– Hein ? Enfin… Comment ça ? J'ai.. Je.. Je n'ai rien du tout.

– Tu me semblais tendu, tu n'auras pas quelque chose à me dire par hasard ?

Tout en demandant cela, Karma avait baissé son regard doré pour observer les orbes azur de Nagisa, rendant ce dernier tendu encore plus qu'il ne l'était déjà. Il avait essayé de ne pas fuir le regard du rouquin, mais l'étrange atmosphère qui se baladait dans l'air le rendait nerveux. Comment Karma pouvait-il être aussi doué et lire si facilement ses émotions ? En l'espace de quelques secondes, il avait pu deviner que Nagisa se torturait en effet l'esprit sur des questions d'ailleurs très futiles et qu'il avait donc bien quelque chose à lui dire. Après avoir pris un grand souffle, Nagisa se calma et songea au fait qu'il n'avait aucune raison de stresser, car il était avec Karma et son ami n'allait rien lui faire. Faisant face aux yeux dorés du rouquin qui attendait au passage toujours une réponse, Nagisa décida d'y aller directement, d'une voix calme et sans once de nervosité, il parla :

– Puisque Sugino a échoué pour dire la vérité à Kanzaki-san, tu serais d'accord pour venir avec nous ?

Un sourire naquit sur les lèvres de Karma et tout en se détachant des yeux myosotis de Nagisa, il se mit à scruter le ciel bleu et nuageux du regard. Puis après quelques secondes de silence, il répondit :

– Bien sûr que je viendrais. On va bien s'amuser d'ailleurs…

Étrangement, son « On va bien s'amuser » ne sonnait absolument pas comme celui de Kayano et semblait cacher des choses qui allait sans aucun doute être beaucoup moins amusantes pour les autres. Finalement, Sugino avait bien raison de s'inquiéter de la présence du rouquin, car avec Karma Akabane, personne ne savait comment une simple sortie entre amis allait se finir.

* * *

 _Je suis désolée d'avoir autant maltraiter Sugino ;w; Vous avez vu, y a du bro entre Kanzaki et Chiba :D_

 _Merci d'avoir lu ! N'hésitez pas à poster des reviews en me donnant votre avis, négatifs ou positifs :3_


	3. L'improvisation

**Disclaimer:** _Assassination Classroom appartient à Yusei Matsui._

 **Pairing:** _KaruNagi et pleins d'autres :D ( Asano/Kayano ; Terasaka/Itona ; Sugino/Kanzaki ; Ryuu/Rinka ; Isogai/Kataoka ; Maehara/Okano ; Nakamura/Yada ; Justice/Hinano)_

 **Note (1):** _Regardez le monstre que je viens de poster ! Enfin le chapitre 3... Je suis tellement désolée pour l'attente mais il est gros pour compenser... Btw, la longueur des chapitres ne sera sans doute pas régulière, ne vous étonnez pas si le prochain fait 2K xD J'ai cette manie de procrastiner en écrivant des OS ... En écrivant ce chapitre, j'ai eu une idée et je vais probablement faire souffrir deux personnages héhé mais ne vous inquiétez, ils finiront heureux. Dernière chose, j'annonce que cette fanfiction se barre complètement en couille. Pour l'instant, elle a pour genre: romance, friendship, humour mais bientôt aventure et même surnaturel xD Vous verrez dans les chapitres suivants, beaucoup de wtf.n Pour ce chapitre, au programme: SugiZaki, ChibaHaya, TeraTona et KaruNagi évidemment x) Aussi bro: Karma/Kayano/Nagisa en valeur parce que je les adore tous les trois._

 **Note (2):** _Un grand merci à **Rosalie24** qui m'a beaucoup encouragé pour écrire ce chapitre :') avant-hier, j'ai écris 5K en une journée grâce à elle x) Je remercie aussi **Cristalyn** de m'avoir permis de plagier ses smileys _ ~(°-°~)(~°-°)~ _Je remercie d'ailleurs tous les gens qui ont mis ma fanfiction en favoris/follow et qui ont mis des reviews :)_

 **Note (3):** _Désolée pour les fautes :( J'espère que ça vous plaira quand même alors bonne lecture ! ^^_

* * *

 ** _Leçon 3 : L'improvisation_**

Nagisa avait remarqué que le problème de Sugino semblait de plus en plus le torturer. Il savait que son meilleur ami souhaitait se trouvait à cette convention uniquement avec Kanzaki, mais à cet instant, ils étaient tous ensembles. Le bleuté observa la brune qui était vêtue d'une belle robe blanche déchirée à certain recoin, troué et tâché de sang pour donner un effet plus macabre et montrer qu'elle s'était fait attaquer par un zombie. Ils avaient tous fait l'effort d'être déguisés en l'honneur du film, mais aussi pour mieux se fondre dans cette masse de fans qui portaient également ce genre de costume.

De son côté, Nagisa portait les vêtements d'un chasseur de zombie et cette idée venait de Karma qui avait insisté pour que les garçons soient tous vêtus ainsi. Selon lui, il formait un trio de chasseur parfait, il avait même ramené une fausse arme pour être encore plus cohérent dans son rôle. En voyant le grand sourire de Karma, Nagisa comprit que c'était son ami qui s'amusait le plus, car il s'arrêtait à quasiment tous les stands.

— Regardez ce que je viens de trouver, annonça justement Karma.

Ce dernier vint vers le groupe d'amis en tendant le nouvel achat qu'il venait d'acquérir. En s'approchant, Nagisa vit qu'il s'agissait d'un sachet en plastique dans lequel se trouvaient des bonbons en forme d'œil. Connaissant Karma, il savait que ce genre de chose lui plaisait beaucoup, mais ce ne fut en revanche pas le cas de Sugino qui afficha immédiatement une mine de dégoût.

— Beurk, mais comment on peut manger ça en ne pensant pas à des vrais orbes oculaires ?

— Parce que c'est trop, classe ! répondit Kayano en s'émerveillant. Où est-ce que tu as trouvé ça Karma-kun ?

Le rouquin lui indiqua le stand et tous les deux y retournèrent à nouveau suivis pas très loin de Kanzaki, Sugino et Nagisa. Visiblement, tout le monde s'amusait, même Kayano qui avait pourtant expliqué qu'elle n'était pas spécialement fan de ce style d'univers. Mais après que Karma ait beaucoup insisté, elle avait elle aussi choisi un déguisement qui aillait parfaitement bien avec le monde des zombies.

Pendant que Kayano choisissait d'autres bonbons sous les yeux fiers de Karma — car c'était lui qui lui avait indiqué ce stand, Nagisa essaya d'écouter discrètement la conversation entre Sugino et Kanzaki. Les deux tourteaux parlaient de l'impatience pour le film qui était tout de même l'objectif principal de leurs venues. Le bleuté sortit rapidement son téléphone portable afin de voir l'heure et une fois fait, il constata qu'il restait une bonne heure avant le début de la séance. Il songea tout de même au fait qu'il serait préférable de se rendre un peu plus tôt, car les places seraient sans doute blindées étant donné que c'était le film en avant-première.

Une fois que Karma et Kayano terminèrent de dévaliser le stand de bonbon en achetant de la guimauve en forme de fantôme et des faux doigts gélatineux, ce fut cette fois-ci Kanzaki qui insista pour choisir le stand. La jeune fille avait choisi des jeux de tir pour gagner un zombie en peluche. Le jeu consistait à tirer sur des zombies ennemis et étant donné qu'ils savaient tous se servir d'une arme à feu grâce à leur apprentissage sur l'assassinat, le petit groupe fut plus ou moins confiant.

— C'est dommage qu'il n'y ait pas Chiba-kun, songea la collégienne qui s'apprêtait à jour. Avec lui ou même Hayami-san, on serait sûr de gagner le gros lot.

Tous les autres approuvèrent, même Sugino qui le fit à contrecœur, car il commençait à se poser des questions sur la nature de la relation entre sa bien-aimée et le tireur d'élite de leur classe. Ils étaient tous les deux assez proches et cela le chiffonnait de plus en plus. Le fan de base-bal chuchota discrètement vers Nagisa et Karma :

— Vous pensez que Kanzaki-san serait amoureuse de Chiba ou même que Chiba soit amoureux de Kanzaki-san ?

— Tout le monde est amoureux de Kanzaki-san, répondit Karma en ricanant.

— Tu veux dire que toi aussi tu l'aimes ?!

— Non moi j'aime Nagisa-kun et c'est réciproque, n'est-ce pas pas mon amour ?

Nagisa lança un regard blasé au rouquin et ne prit même pas la peine de répondre, car il voulut rassurer Sugino.

— Bien sûr que non Sugino même si Kanzaki-san a beaucoup de succès… Enfin ce n'est pas la question. Je ne sais pas si tu as déjà entendu les rumeurs, mais il paraît que Chiba-kun sortirait avec Hayami-san, tout le monde le pense même si jusqu'à maintenant, jamais personne n'a trouvé de preuve concrète exceptée leur grande proximité.

En prenant compte de l'information dite par Nagisa, Sugino posa un doigt sur sa tempe, signe qu'il réfléchissait et déclara :

— C'est vrai que moi aussi je me suis déjà posé cette question. Ils sont super proches et restent très souvent ensemble donc tu as raison.

— Si je trouve une preuve qui prouve qu'ils soient ensemble, commença Karma, un étrange sourire sur le visage. Vous imaginez comment je pourrais les embêter ? Il faut que j'en trouve une !

Nagisa et Sugino songèrent au fait que leur ami ne changerait jamais. Nagisa se doutait même que Karma allait très probablement embarquer Nakamura avec lui et ses suppositions se confirmèrent lorsqu'il le vit débuter l'écriture d'un nouveau message avec pour destinataire, la blonde de la classe. Ce duo était très diabolique et Nagisa avait déjà de la peine pour les deux futures cibles.

— Pourquoi tu fais cette tête Nagisa-kun ? demanda Karma quand il eut fini d'envoyer son message.

— C'est parce que j'ai de la peine pour Hayami-san et Chiba-kun, je sais que ça fait d'être une victime de tes « taquineries » et de celles de Nakamura-san.

— Ne fais pas cet air peiné, tu restes ma victime préférée, affirma le rouquin en posant sa main sur l'épaule de Nagisa dans le but de le réconforter — ce qui eut malheureusement l'effet inverse.

Kanzaki et Kayano vinrent vers les garçons en leur montrant le zombie en peluche qu'avait gagné la brune. Elle était d'ailleurs très fière d'elle, car elle continua à garder la peluche avec elle. Nagisa ne comprenait pas comment son amie faisait pour être autant attaché à cette chose, car cela représentait quand même un zombie et ce n'était pas mignon (1).

Les cinq collégiens continuèrent la visite de chaque stand. Il y avait très souvent des décorations et objets à l'effigie des zombies et d'autres éléments du film qu'ils allaient très bientôt visionner. Parfois, il y avait aussi des stands de jeux, mais ils étaient moins fréquents, car cette petite convention avait été créée dans le but de faire des achats pour les fans.

Alors qu'ils décidèrent de se rendre au cinéma en avance pour avoir les meilleures places, car ils savaient que les autres fans étaient déjà postés devant la salle, Kayano s'avança discrètement vers Sugino pour lui murmurer certaines choses à l'oreille :

— Sugino, je pense que tu aurais dû gagner le cadeau pour l'offrir à Kanzaki-san.

Sugino lança un regard étonné à la jeune fille, ne s'attendant visiblement pas à ce qu'elle lui chuchote de telles choses.

— Mais j'avais plutôt l'impression qu'elle aurait aimé que ce soit Chiba qui le lui offre.

— Justement, tu aurais dû la gagner et lui montrer que tu étais à la hauteur. Et puis ne dis pas n'importe quoi, Chiba-kun est très probablement en couple avec Hayami-san.

— Toi aussi tu le penses ?!

— Tout le monde s'en doute.

— Et il nous faut une preuve, s'exclama Karma qui s'incrusta dans la conversation avec un sourire mesquin au visage.

— Ce serait bien en effet, répondit Kayano d'une voix enjouée.

Karma attrapa soudainement le bras de Kayano puis empoigna également celui de Nagisa.

— Bon bah je suis désolé Kanzaki-san et désolé Sugino, mais avec Nagisa-kun et Kayano-chan, on vient de se rappeler qu'on devait faire quelque chose de très important, il va falloir qu'on parte.

Kanzaki ouvrit grand les yeux et fit une moue déçue avant de demander :

— Donc vous n'allez pas voir le film ?

— Du coup non et c'est vraiment urgent, il faut absolument qu'on y aille, répondit la verte en comprenant le jeu de Karma. Désolée Kanzaki-san et Sugino.

— Ouaip, approuva l'investigateur du plan.

— Mais vous allez faire quoi ?

À l'entente de cette question, le rouquin écarquilla des yeux, ne s'y attendant absolument pas. Il n'avait d'ailleurs prévu aucune réponse et dut réfléchir le plus rapidement possible.

— Kayano-chan a reçu un message urgent d'Okano-san et elles doivent absolument se voir, mais c'est le soir et ce serait un peu dangereux pour elle de s'y rendre seule.

Karma posa sa main sur la chevelure verte de Kayano et continua son explication en soupirant :

— Tu as vu comment elle est petite, on ne peut pas la laisser seule. La présence de Nagisa-kun n'est pas suffisante non plus, il est trop petit et pourrait se faire attaquer à n'importe quel moment lui aussi. En plus, s'il y a des violeurs dans le coin, ils le confondront avec une fille à cause de ces couettes et donc je dois les accompagner.

Kanzaki resta muette face à l'explication du génie de la classe. Elle était encore assez surprise et ne trouvait pas les mots pour répondre. En voyant que le mensonge était sans doute trop gros pour être avalé, Nagisa essaya de mettre son grain de sel.

— Je ne ressemble pas à une fille Karma-kun et je pourrais me défendre pour protéger Kayano et moi-même.

Tout en répondant cela, le bleuté partit en faisant signe à la verte de le suivre. Nagisa savait qu'en montrant son désaccord face aux paroles du rouquin, le mensonge serait plus crédible que s'il avait approuvé et obéit sans rétorquer. De plus en partant, cela permettait à Kayano et lui même de fuir la discussion et donc d'inviter Karma à les suivre, car le rouquin n'était pas du genre à s'avouer vaincu et voulait toujours avoir le dernier mot.

Comprenant à son tour le plan de Nagisa, Karma fit un signe d'au revoir à Kanzaki et Sugino puis leur dit ces derniers mots :

— Je dois partir les amis, je ne peux pas les laisser seuls, ils seront en danger sinon.

Il sourit et cria bien fort :

— Amusez-vous bien les amoureux, vous nous raconterez le film et à demain. Et ne t'inquiète pas Kanzaki-san, si tu te fais attaquer, Sugino sera là !

Karma se retourna immédiatement et partit rejoindre ses deux amis.

Du côté de Kanzaki et Sugino, la brune continua d'afficher un regard très étonné. Elle n'avait même pas eu le temps de dire le moindre mot que ses trois amis étaient déjà parti et elle était surtout très surprise par leur comportement. Elle se demanda bien ce qui pouvait être si urgent pour que Kayano soit contrainte de partir et pour que Karma et Nagisa se sentent obligés de l'accompagner.

Elle était toujours avec Sugino, mais elle ne pouvait cesser de réfléchir sur ce qui venait de se dérouler. La jeune fille n'était pas stupide et était persuadée que ses trois amis lui cachaient quelque chose. Son regard doré se dirigea doucement vers le fan de base-ball qui avait les joues rougies.

— Qu'est-ce que tu as Sugino-kun ? Pourquoi tu es tout rouge ?

Tomohito secoua négativement la tête, espérant faire disparaître ses rougeurs. Il était heureux que ses amis eussent trouvé un moyen de faire en sorte qu'il se retrouve seul avec la fille qui faisait battre son cœur, mais il craignait qu'elle eût découvert le pot aux roses, surtout avec les dernières insinuations qu'avait laissées Karma. Tout en bégayant, il répondit :

— Non.. non rien.

— Tu es si embarrassé que ça quand on est juste tous les deux ?

Elle avait demandé cela en souriant, ce fut magnifique sourire qui brillait sur son visage, mais Sugino se rendit alors compte qu'elle n'était vraiment pas stupide. Elle prenait sans doute beaucoup de temps pour comprendre quand une personne avait des sentiments pour elle, mais visiblement, elle devait se douter de quelque chose et n'était probablement pas loin de la vérité. À cette idée, le brun se mit à frissonner, il devait tout faire pour lui faire oublier ses soupçons, elle ne devait pas se douter qu'il éprouvait des sentiments pour elle.

Soudain, l'image de ses trois amis apparut dans son esprit et il comprit qu'il ne devait pas lui cacher lui vérité, mais au contraire lui avouer ses sentiments. Il n'était pas un lâche et il allait prendre son courage à deux mais pour ses amis qui lui avaient justement laissé cette chance pour qu'il se déclare. Cela ne servait à rien d'essayer de cacher ou mentir, il ne ferait que repousser la vérité à plus tard, car il aimait Kanzaki et il devait le lui dire. Oui il devait lui dire plutôt que de perdre son temps à penser mentalement. Mais d'un autre côté, il ne cessait de penser que sans doute, Kanzaki le savait, car comme lui avait dit Nagisa précédemment, tout le monde était au courant — même Koro-sensei qui avait consacré un chapitre sur son amour soit disant non réciproque.

Le collégien leva son regard vers Kanzaki, plongeant son regard bleu dans celui doré de sa camarade, prêt à se lancer. Ainsi, il prouverait à ses trois amis qu'il était courageux et son professeur pourrait changer le scénario de son chapitre, car il allait prouver à tout le monde que son amour était réciproque, enfin il l'espérait. Sugino prit soudainement peur et visionna l'éventuel râteau qu'il pouvait se prendre et tout son courage disparut comme de la fumée et il rebaissa son regard. Il avouerait la vérité à Kanzaki plus tard.

Du côté de Karma, ce dernier avait très rapidement rejoint Kayano et Nagisa qui étaient près d'un stand de bonbon.

— Vous avez encore faim ? demanda-t-il perplexe, surtout lorsqu'il vit les yeux brillants de Kayano où il pouvait même discerner des cœurs (2).

— Non, c'est juste que je préfère admirer ces bonbons en attendant que tu reviennes, s'expliqua la jeune fille sans même prendre la peine de regarder son interlocuteur, trop concentré à contempler les friandises.

— On peut en acheter d'autres si tu veux Kayano, proposa gentiment Nagisa.

Cette dernière hocha la tête et ils commandèrent un nouveau paquet.

— Sinon Nagisa-kun, bien joué pour ta dernière phrase, on paraissait plus crédible comme ça.

— Merci, mais il y a quand même quelque chose qui me dérange Karma-kun. Je pense qu'on est pas du tout crédible en disant qu'on accompagne Kayano pour qu'elle puisse voir Okano-san. Et puis surtout, pourquoi Okano-san ?

Le rouquin fit un drôle de sourire qui n'échappa pas à l'œil du bleuté puis s'expliqua :

— J'ai dit que Kayano-chan devait aller voir Okano-san pour une très bonne raison.

— Parce qu'on s'entend très bien ! répondit la verte d'un air rayonnant.

— Pour commencer, oui et donc ça paraît crédible si Kayano-chan va la voir, mais aussi parce qu'Okano-san et Kanzaki-san ne s'entendent pas bien ou plutôt Okano-san ne l'apprécie pas vraiment pour une raison qui m'est d'ailleurs complètement obscure. Par conséquent, il y a peu de chance pour que Kanzaki-san vienne lui demander des renseignements.

— Je comprend, fit Kayano en croisant les bras. C'est une très bonne idée.

— Ouais merci et c'est grâce à toi Nagisa-kun parce que c'est toi qui m'a dit que Okano-san et Kanzaki-san ne ne s'entendaient pas bien donc j'en ai profité pour construire mon mensonge de génie et comme vous avez tous les deux jouer le jeu, elle a dû le gober.

— Pauvre Kanzaki-san, ça me gêne de lui mentir, songea la plus petite.

Karma haussa les épaules, signifiant qu'il n'avait pas eu le choix et que ce qu'ils avaient fait valait la peine, car c'était pour Sugino.

— Du coup, on fait quoi ? interrogea Nagisa, un air sceptique sur le visage.

L'aura qui dégageait de Karma fit frissonner Nagisa et Kayano qui se lancèrent des regards inquiets, sachant très bien que la tournure de l'histoire serait assez spéciale si Karma affichait ce genre de sourire. Surtout lorsqu'ils le virent croiser ses bras et commencer à rire.

— À votre avis ? On va les espionner et leur donner un coup de main.

— Comment tu veux donner leur donner un coup de main s'ils risquent de nous voir après ? questionna Kayano, intéressée par le nouveau plan du rouquin.

— On va y aller à l'impro' !

— Vous êtes sûr que ce sera une bonne idée ? demanda Nagisa en suivant tout de même ses deux amis.

— T'inquiète.

Prêts à donner un coup de main pour faire avancer Kanzaki et Sugino, les trois collégiens firent demi-tour pour se rendre à la séance de cinéma, car ils n'allaient quand même pas rater le film après le trajet tout le trajet qu'ils avaient fait. Ils devaient juste faire attention d'être suffisamment bien éloignés des deux cibles pour ne pas qu'ils les aperçoivent, mais ils ne s'inquiétèrent pas étant donné qu'ils étaient soumis à un apprentissage d'assassin.

— Comment on fait s'ils nous voient ? s'inquiéta Kayano.

— Ça n'arrivera pas, répondit calmement Karma, mais en réalité, il n'avait aucune idée, car il n'avait pas prévu ce scénario.

— On « improvisera », ajouta Nagisa en mimant bien les guillemets, imitant ainsi la logique de Karma.

— Exactement et puis y a plein de monde donc on ne se fera pas remarqué.

Les deux plus petits approuvèrent puis ils se rendirent tous les trois à la séance de cinéma. Il restait encore une longue queue avant de pouvoir rentrer, mais Kanzaki et Sugino n'étaient plus là, les deux tourtereaux étaient donc déjà rentrés. Durant l'attente, Karma sentit son téléphone, prêt à prendre des « photos dossiers » comme il aimait le dire et Kayano avait sorti son porte-monnaie pour acheter des pop-corn sucrés tandis que Nagisa regardait ses deux amis sans rien dire. Sans doute se sentait-il mal à l'aise à l'idée d'espionner Kanzaki et Sugino.

Une fois qu'ils arrivèrent dans la salle qui était remplie de monde et qu'ils eurent repéré les deux cibles, ils s'installèrent vers le fond, mais à des places qui leur permettaient surtout de les observer.

— Je ne vois pas ce qu'on pourrait faire pour les aider, fit remarquer Nagisa qui était assis au milieu.

— En improvisant, répéta le rouquin en tentant de trouver un plan.

Du côté de Kayano qui regardait les pubs qui défilaient en attendant avec impatience que le film commence, elle apprécia beaucoup la pub des haribos (3). Cependant, quand elle se termina pour laissa place à une pub sur la dentifrice, Kayano fit dérivée son regard vers les gens qui se trouvaient à ses alentours. Il y avait beaucoup de monde, mais cela ne l'étonna pas, car ils regardaient un film en avant-première qui était très attendu. La verte écarquilla des yeux en constatant que les deux personnes qui étaient assises pas très loin d'elle étaient des personnes qu'elle connaissait très bien. Sans plus tarder, elle confia ses pop-corn à Nagisa et appela Karma qui était encore plongé dans ses réflexions.

— Qu'est-ce qui y a Kayano-chan ?

— Regarde y a qui ! répondit-elle en montrant discrètement du doigt les deux personnes qu'elle venait de voir.

— Je ne vois rien et je suis trop loin. Il y a qui ? Maehara et une nouvelle conquête ?

— Non ! Mieux que ça, il y a Chiba-kun et Hayami-san !

Un large sourire se dessina sur le visage de Karma, grâce à Kayano, il avait trouvé encore deux autres victimes. Il regrettait secrètement que Nakamura ne soit pas présente pour les embêter, mais il avait Nagisa et Kayano qui allaient l'aider dans ses objectifs.

— Je plain Hayami-san et Chiba-kun … marmonna Nagisa en regardant Karma.

— Je t'ai déjà que tu es ma victime préférée donc ne pleures pas et écoutez, j'ai un plan ! Après la pub, on va prendre en photo nos deux tireurs d'élite ! Enfin, je vais les prendre en photo, comme ça, on aura la preuve qu'ils sont en couple.

— Oh oui, mais quand ? Le film va bientôt commencer, déclara la verte.

— On s'en fout du film et on le fait juste après la pub.

— Je garde les places ? questionna Nagisa qui n'était absolument pas emballé pour ses péripéties.

— Non, tu viens avec nous.

Karma était très fier de son plan, une fois qu'il possédera la photo, il allait pouvoir s'amuser comme jamais. Surtout qu'il avait rarement l'occasion d'embêter les deux tireurs alors il devait absolument l'avoir en sa possession. Il attendit donc avec impatience que les pubs se terminassent pour débuter leur opération bien qu'il n'avait toujours pas trouvé de plan pour Kanzaki et Sugino, mais il restait du temps avant la fin du film donc il avait le temps pour un trouver un pour eux.

— C'est bon, c'est la fin des pubs ! nota Kayano en récupérant ses pop-corn.

— Mais y a les bandes-annonces maintenant, soupira le bleuté.

— On attend que les bandes-annonces se terminent et on commence.

— Pourquoi ne pas y aller maintenant ? demanda la verte, déçue de ne pas commencer leur mission.

— Je suppose que Karma-kun préféré attendre que le film commence, car ainsi, il y aura moins des lumières et on sera moins visible quand on se faufilera.

— Voilà c'est exactement ça, mais Kayano-chan, tu auras une autre mission.

— Laquelle ?

— Tu devras attirer l'intention du vigile qui surveille notre salle en lui lançant tes pop-corn, comme ça, je pourrais prendre la photo sans être vu.

Kayano fit la moue en imaginant ses pop-corn finir par terre ou sur le visage d'un inconnu alors qu'elle aurait très clairement préféré les terminer. De plus, elle avait peur de ne pas pouvoir mener sa mission à bien, mais elle devait réussir pour avoir la photo de Chiba et Hayami.

— Je t'en achèterai d'autre Kayano-chan.

— Mais pourquoi prendre le risque d'attirer le vigile alors que tu pourrais prendre la photo normalement ? interrogea Nagisa, suspicieux.

— On est presque dans le noir donc j'ai besoin de mettre le flash et il ne faut pas être trop idiot pour remarquer cette lumière donc Kayano-chan doit attirer son attention.

— Et moi, pourquoi je dois venir ?

— Dans le cas où j'aurais besoin d'une autre personne, comme l'a expliqué Bitch-sensei, les plans qu'on prévoit sont rarement exécutés à la perfection donc si je t'ai avec moi, on pourra toujours « improviser » à deux et c'est mieux que si j'étais tout seul.

— Sans doute.

Lorsque les bandes-annonces terminèrent de défiler les unes après les autres et qu'ils eurent attendu que toutes les lumières soient éteintes, ils se levèrent et rampèrent vers leurs cibles. Kayano dut se séparer de ses deux amis pour rejoindre le vigile. La collégienne tint fermement le paquet de pop-corn contre, elle savait qu'elle devait attendre le signal de Karma avant de lancer. Tout en retenant son souffle, effrayée à l'idée que le vigile puisse l'entendre, elle continua son avancée lentement, mais doucement sans que ce dernier l'aperçoive. Quand elle trouva une place de loin qui lui permettait d'avoir l'homme dans son champ de vision, mais où lui ne pourrait sans doute pas la voir grâce à l'obscurité, elle essaya de se diriger à cette place. Avec son rythme elle était certes lente, mais elle devait jouer la sécurité pour réussir.

En ce qui concernait Karma et Nagisa, les deux collégiens continuèrent à ramper après s'être séparés de Kayano, mais le rouquin s'arrêta soudainement de ramper et se tourna vers son ami.

— Nagisa-kun, chuchota-t-il.

— Oui ?

— On a oublié de demander à Kayano-chan où sont les places de Chiba-kun et Hayami-san.

Nagisa devint livide bien que Karma ne pouvait pas le voir à cause de la pénombre, mais il remarqua bien que le bleuté était tendu.

— Puisque tu étais à côté d'elle, poursuivit le plus grand. Tu dois savoir leurs places ?

— J'n'en ai aucune idée, va falloir faire demi-tour pour demander à Kayano.

— Non ce serait une perte de temps on risquera d'attirer sans le faire exprès l'attention du vigile en étant tous les trois.

— Qu'est-ce qu'on fait alors ? demanda Nagisa.

— Va falloir qu'on surveille chaque place pour les trouver.

Ils continuèrent donc à ramper en regardant chaque place qui se trouvait près d'eux, tombant parfois sur le visage d'une vieux monsieur ou d'une petite fille qui était probablement trop jeune ou des collégiens qui devaient sans doute avoir leur âge ou des inconnus dont ils ne connaissaient nullement l'identité.

— On va jamais les trouver, fit Nagisa d'une voix désespérée.

— Bien sur que si et ne fait pas attention aux personnes qui nous regardent mal juste parce qu'on rampe par terre.

— Euh… ouais.

Nagisa essaya de se concentrer du mieux qu'il pouvait malgré l'obscurité et le film qui semblait pourtant bien. Heureusement que les autres personnes qui se trouvaient dans la salle étaient plus ou moins concentrées sur le film, car si tous les regards étaient braqués sur eux, Nagisa savait qu'il aurait dû mal à poursuivre leur plan. Soudain, à sa droite, il remarqua un jeune homme avec une coupe similaire à celle de Chiba, une frange couvrait l'intégralité de ses yeux et à ses côtés semblait se trouver une jeune fille similaire à Rinka.

— Karma-kun, je les ai trouvés, indiqua le bleuté en les montrant vaguement par un bref mouvement de tête.

— Bien joué Nagisa-kun, je te ferai une copie de la photo en récompense si tu veux.

— Non merci et vas-y, prend la maintenant même si je pense que ça ne va pas plaire à Chiba-kun et Hayami-san de savoir qu'on les prend en photo à leur insu.

Un haussement d'épaules et des pas qui se reculèrent, Karma trouva la position parfaite pour les avoir. Il demanda à Nagisa de se poster derrière lui et surveiller ses arrières bien qu'il n'y avait rien du tout et sortit son téléphone. Une fois qu'il fut prêt à prendre sa photo, il se tourna vers Kayano qu'il aperçut vers le fond et lui fit des signes.

La jeune fille vit ses deux amis et après une grande concentration, elle sortit rapidement de sa cachette et jeta tous les pop-corn à la tête du vigile puis s'enfuit habilement.

Cependant, du côté de Karma, ce dernier voulut prendre la photo, mais Chiba se retourna immédiatement vers eux et tenta d'attraper le portable.

— Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais Chiba-kun ? questionna Karma.

— C'est plutôt à moi de te demander ce que tu fais toi avec ton portable.

— Mais rien, je suis en train de filmer le film.

Le tireur d'élite quitta son siège et se mit à la hauteur des deux espions.

— Oui, tu es train de filmer un film en pointant ton portable vers Rinka et moi.

— Depuis quand vous êtes assez proches pour que tu appelles Hayami-san « Rinka » ? questionna Karma, changeant ainsi de sujet.

— Parce que et ne change pas de sujet.

— La vraie question, s'exclama Nagisa. C'est plutôt, comment tu fais pour nous avoir vus ?

— C'est pas parce que j'ai une frange que j'ai pas de yeux.

Nagisa resta tout de même perplexe face à cette réponse qui ne le convenait pas. Cela n'expliquait nullement comment Chiba parvenait à voir à travers son épaisse frange, l'effet devrait plutôt être l'inverse. Pourtant, le collégien était tout de même un tireur d'élite et il avait également réussi à apercevoir Karma et Nagisa malgré l'obscurité et leur position qui était cachée.

— Avoue que t'es en couple, objecta Karma en s'armant de son téléphone portable, prêt à toute éventualité.

— Je ne vois pas en quoi ça vous regarde.

— Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? questionna Rinka en se relevant pour rejoindre Chiba.

L'expression du visage de la jeune fille se transforma lorsqu'elle vit les deux espions, les faisant ainsi frissonner. C'était la première fois qu'ils la voyaient comme cela et elle était tellement effrayante qu'il ne parvenait pas à la décrire. La tsundere était toujours très jolie, mais elle faisait à cet instant très peur.

— Qu'est-ce que vous faites là vous …

Chiba se releva et prit la main de Rinka dans le but de la rassurer, murmurant doucement que ce n'était pas grand-chose. Karma observa la scène avec fascination, c'était le moment idéal pour prendre la photo. Il releva son objet et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à prendre ce moment unique et mémorable, un autre flash le devança.

Le collégien ouvrit grand les yeux, ne s'attendant pas à ce qu'une autre personne ait eu la même idée que lui. En voyant cette lumière, Ryuu avait lâché Hayami, un air mécontent à son tour (bien qu'il était moins effrayant que la jeune fille). Karma n'avait donc pas eu le temps de prendre la photo et il se tourna immédiatement vers la personne qui avait eu la même initiative. Quand il la vit, il écarquilla des yeux tout comme les trois autres collégiens.

— Nerufufufu ~

Koro-sensei était la personne qui venait de prendre la photo, c'était lui qui avait devancé Karma.

— Karma-kun et Nagisa-kun, je ne savais pas que vous espionnez aussi Hayami-san et Chiba-kun, constata l'enseignant en rangeant précieusement son appareil photo.

— Pardon ?! fit Rinka.

— Qu'est-ce que c'est que tout ce boucan ?! cria le vigile en s'avança vers les quatre collégiens ainsi que le professeur. Je suis sur que c'est vous les petits voyous qui ont lancé le pop-corn.

— Je savais que ce plan était une mauvaise idée, soupira Nagisa. Il a vu le flash.

— C'est à cause de Chiba-kun, il m'a pris le bras au moment fatidique, se plaignit Karma. Et Koro-sensei a pris la photo sans réfléchir au conséquence, maintenant Nagisa-kun, suis moi.

Le rouquin attrapa le bras de son ami pour prendre la fuite et tous deux se dépêchèrent de sortir de la salle, abandonnant lâchement Chiba, Hayami et Koro-sensei au bras du vigile. De toute façon, l'enseignant était majeur et suffisamment responsable pour pouvoir s'occuper de ce « malentendu ». Sans plus réfléchir, Karma poussa la porte et sortit de la salle de cinéma, essoufflé.

— Je savais que c'était une mauvaise idée… répéta Nagisa.

— Mais non et puis il suffira de soudoyer Koro-sensei en lui donnant des magazines en échange de sa photo, on a rien perdu.

— Peut-être, mais …

Nagisa s'arrêta subitement dans sa phrase et dévisagea du regard Karma. Après quelques secondes de réflexion, il comprit leur erreur.

— On a oublié Kayano-chan !

— Il faut la retrouver, s'empressa de crier Nagisa en tentant de rentrer à nouveau dans le cinéma.

— Ne fais pas ça, on va encore attirer l'attention du vigile en entrant. À mon avis, elle est en sécurité puisqu'elle a dû réussir à lancer le pop-corn sans se faire prendre.

— Tu penses qu'elle est sagement assise à regarder le film ?

— J'espère ou plutôt, c'est très probable.

— Attendons la fin du film dans ce cas là.

Les deux collégiens se retrouvèrent donc seuls à attendre leur amie sans être vraiment sur de l'endroit où elle était. Le silence régna, car tous les deux étaient plongés dans de profondes réflexion. Nagisa ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être anxieux en se disant que cette sortie était un véritable désastre tandis que Karma regrettait d'avoir échoué sa mission. Par ailleurs, il n'avait même pas réussi à pousser Kanzaki et Sugino dans les bras de l'un et de l'autre.

— C'est un véritable échec, grimaça Karma.

— Mais pourquoi tu dis ça ? On s'est quand même amusé…

Nagisa tenta du mieux qu'il pouvait de réconforter son ami, car il savait que ce dernier souhaitait à tout pris avoir cette photo. Cependant, il était persuadé que Koro-sensei accepterait de lui donner une copie sans même avoir recours à un échange de magazine. À cette pensée, le bleuté soupira en pensant à Hayami et Chiba qui allaient rapidement devenir les victimes de Karma s'il parvenait à avoir cette fameuse copie – ce que Nagisa était quasi-sur.

— C'est vrai que c'était amusant, mais on a quand même perdu Kayano-chan, constata le plus grand. D'ailleurs, tu ne veux pas qu'on se balade en attendant, car le film se termine dans encore trente minutes.

— Oui pourquoi pas ? Et puis, ça fait longtemps qu'on n'était pas juste tous les deux.

Sa phrase pouvait porter confusion, Nagisa en était conscient, mais il savait que Karma l'avait compris. Il faisait évidemment référence à cette période où ils s'étaient tous les deux éloignés pour une raison qui lui échappait d'ailleurs toujours et il espérait du plus profond de son cœur que cette situation ne se reproduirait plus.

C'était un peu spécial comme sentiment, mais Nagisa se sentait étrangement content de pouvoir passer plus de temps avec lui. Malgré leurs nombreuses différences telles que la vision qu'ils avaient de la conception de la vie ou encore leurs caractères très opposés, Nagisa l'appréciait quand même beaucoup. Après tout, « les opposés s'attirent » et cette phrase s'appliquait pour leur cas. Le bleuté n'avait jamais su ce qui l'attirait vraiment chez Karma. Peut-être sa franchise ou son intelligence ?

— À quoi tu penses ? questionna soudainement le roux. T'as l'air de sourire comme un idiot.

— Rien, je me disais juste que ça me fait plaisir d'être avec toi.

Karma se mit à sourire, visiblement amusé par la phrase de Nagisa.

— C'est normal, je suis tellement unique. Bon en attendant, tu veux pas qu'on s'achète un truc parce que je commence à avoir faim et à regretter les pop-corn qui sont désormais par terre.

— Oui et on devrait aussi acheter quelque chose pour Kayano, car elle doit encore plus regretter ses pop-corn.

Le rouquin approuva d'un hochement de tête et les deux collégiens décidèrent de prendre la direction du stand le plus proche. Cependant, en arrivant, ils furent étonnés de trouver une certaine personne qu'ils ne connaissaient que trop bien. Elle était certes de dos, mais avec sa coupe de cheveux et sa petite taille, ils la reconnaîtraient entre mille.

— Kayano-chan ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là.

En entendant son nom, la collégienne se retourna pour faire face à ses deux amis.

— Oh les gars, je ne vous avais pas vu ! Je suis en train de commander un énorme pot de pudding ! s'exclama-t-elle d'une voix enchantée.

— On pensait que tu étais dans la salle de ciné.

— Après avoir lancé les pop-corn, je suis partie parce que le vigile avait failli me voir.

— Nous aussi on est parti à cause de lui.

— Vous avez réussi à prendre la photo au moins ?

— Non.

— Tu veux dire que j'ai gâchis les pop-corn pour… rien ?

Pour se faire pardonner, Karma paya l'énorme pot de pudding, car il était conscient qu'il était l'investigateur de ce plan machiavélique qui avait malheureusement échoué. Kayano regagna immédiatement sa bonne humeur et décida de partager son pot de pudding avec ses deux amis.

— On a loupé le film, mais au final, on a quand même passé du bon temps ensemble, fit remarquer Nagisa.

~(°-°~)(~°-°)~

— Je suis désolé les enfants !

Hayami secoua négativement la tête, n'acceptant pas les excuses de son enseignant. Elle qui souhaitait passé du bon temps avec Chiba, il avait fallu que Koro-sensei se ramène puis que Nagisa et Karma viennent à leur tour. La jeune fille ne comprenait pas pourquoi ces trois fouineurs avaient décidé de gâcher son rendez-vous avec son petit copain. Leur relation avait beau être secrète, elle ne voyait pas le problème, ils étaient libres de ne pas se montrer en public — ou plutôt en classe.

— Les enfants, je peux vous acheter des glaces, s'exclama le professeur en disparaissant pour revenir avec des glaces dans ses tentacules.

— Ce n'est pas avec des glaces que vous allez nous acheter Koro-sensei, certifia le tireur d'élite.

— Ah bon… Qu'est-ce que je dois faire pour que vous me pardonniez ?

À l'entente de cette question, une lueur brilla dans le regard de Chiba bien que personne ne pouvait l'apercevoir, car ses yeux étaient cachés par sa grande frange brune. Le collégien croisa les bras pour indiquer son air mécontent et répondit :

— On aimerait que vous supprimiez la photo que vous venez de prendre.

— Mais pourquoi ? J'aurais pu la coller dans mon superbe album…

— Peu importe, rétorqua la jeune fille. Supprimez cette photo s'il vous plaît et vous serez pardonnés pour avoir gâchis notre rendez-vous.

— Alors vous êtes bien en couple, s'émerveilla l'enseignant.

— Supprimez là.

Koro-sensei le fit à contrecœur, mais se consola en se disant qu'il avait avec lui la mémoire de ce moment mémorable entre le couple. Surtout que les deux collégiens ne montraient pourtant aucun signe qui mènerait à la conclusion qu'ils sont en couple, excepté leur proximité. Tout n'était pas perdu, il avait cette confirmation même s'il savait que ses deux élèves n'allaient jamais admettre cette vérité.

Une fois que Chiba vérifia l'appareil pour être sur que la photo avait disparu et qu'il avait fait juré à Ritsu de ne pas en avoir une copie, il prit la main de Rinka et quitta son professeur sans même un au revoir. Après tout, Koro-sensei avait quand même mis à l'eau leur rendez-vous. Chiba regretta de ne pas connaître la fin du film, mais il se disait qu'il pourrait demander à Ritsu de le télécharger étant donné sa grande capacité à « tout faire ».

— Ne fais pas là tête Rinka.

La jeune fille haussa les épaules, mimant le fait qu'elle ne voyait pas ce que son petit ami voulait bien dire et qu'elle ne faisait absolument la tête.

— Je t'inviterai au cinéma une autre fois, je te promets.

Malgré sa proposition, la collégienne garda son regard fixé sur un point invisible devant eux. Elle ne semblait toujours pas satisfaite et encore en colère contre leur professeur, ce que Chiba comprenait. Pourtant, il la connaissait avec tout le temps qu'il avait passé avec elle, surtout quand ils avaient tous les deux apprit le point commun qui les reliait, ils s'étaient immédiatement rapprochés. L'assassinat était finalement un réel point positif bien que beaucoup de personnes pouvaient penser l'inverse.

Chiba s'avança un peu plus vers sa petite amie et essaya de croiser son regard (bien qu'elle ne pouvait pas voir le sien à cause de ses cheveux). Il la connaissait parfaitement bien et avait compris qu'elle cachait quelque chose. En effet, derrière son air froid, il avait compris qu'elle était aussi gênée bien qu'elle essayait de le cacher en fuyant justement son regard.

— Tu peux me dire ce que tu as Rinka, je suis ton petit ami et je suis là pour t'écouter.

Les joues de la jeune fille avaient subitement pris une teinte rosée qui la rendait à cet instant vraiment adorable. C'était très rare de la voir ainsi et Chiba adorait la taquinait juste pour la voir rougir. Ses petits mots qu'il lui murmurait avaient toujours eu le don de la faire rougir.

— Ryuu… je voulais juste te dire, merci de m'avoir invité même si on a pas pu regarder le film jusqu'au bout.

— De rien ma Rinka, répondit-il en accentuant légèrement la prise de sa main contre la sienne.

La collégienne l'avait enfin regardé dans les yeux en rougissant avant de le fuir à nouveau, mais en gardant toujours sa main contre celle de son petit copain. Leur rendez-vous n'était finalement pas si catastrophique que cela.

(~°-°)~~(°-°~)

Lorsque le film se termina, Sugino se rendit compte qu'il avait plus observé Kanzaki que le film et ne se sentait même pas capable de faire un résumé correct. Visiblement, le film était bien puisque la collégienne ne cessait de dire qu'il était génial et qu'elle était impatiente de voir le deux, car les producteurs avaient prévu une suite. Même s'il n'avait absolument rien suivi, le fan de base-ball songea au fait qu'il allait probablement inviter Kanzaki pour visionner la suite.

— Tu as en pensé quoi Sugino-kun ?

— C'était … Super !

Kanzaki lui fit alors un magnifique sourire puis tout en quittant la salle, elle soupira :

— Je trouve ça en revanche dommage que Kayano-san, Karma-kun et Nagisa-kun ne soient pas là… Ils ont vraiment loupé un bon film.

— Ouais, tu as raison.

La brune se tourna soudainement vers son interlocuteur et lui fit un beau sourire — qui fit chavirer le cœur de Sugino. Cela ne se voyait quasiment pas, mais le collégien était persuadé qu'elle semblait un brin nerveuse, mais elle parla d'une voix toujours aussi douce.

— Je suis contente d'avoir pu regarder ce film avec toi, on regarder la suite ensemble quand elle sortira ?

À cet instant, Sugino eut envie de se cogner la tête contre un mur, tellement il était heureux, mais il se retint pour ne pas effrayer Kanzaki. Les battements de son cœur se mirent à accélérer et le bonheur qu'il éprouvait était à son comble. Il ne s'était absolument pas attendu à ce que Kanzaki fasse le premier pas vers lui en lui proposant de regarder le second film à ses côtés. Peut-être qu'il serait temps qu'il prenne son courage à demain et qu'il lui avoue.

Cependant, le stresse qu'il engendra en y songeant l'empêcha de formuler une phrase correctement.

— O-oui .. Ça.. Ça.. Me ferait très plaisir !

Kanzaki lui fit un léger petit sourire et se mit doucement à rire. C'était un son doux et délicat, Sugino l'observa et se sentir rougir. C'était très rare, c'était même la première dont il la voyait rire. Elle était très jolie et il était content de constater qu'il était le seul à assister à son rire, le seul qui était réservé à la voir ainsi. Un jour, il en était certain, il trouvera le courage de tout lui avouer et peut-être qu'à ce moment là, il la verra rire à nouveau.

~(°-°~)(~°-°)~

Après être sorti du bureau du proviseur, Asano s'était empressé de partir et en descendant dans la cour, il avait fait balader son regard vers les alentours. Aucun élèves ne rodaient donc personne ne séchait, c'était parfait, car pour la réputation du collège, il ne fallait pas que le moindre élève ait ce genre d'idée, au risque d'atterrir dans la classe E. En s'avançant un peu plus vers le grillage qui séparait l'établissement à la misérable cabane où se trouvaient les idiots, le collégien observa la montagne en se disant qu'elle devait être regorgé d'horribles bestioles, ce qui accessoirement allait bien avec la 3— E. Il n'était certes pas un apprenti assassin, mais il se rendit soudainement compte d'une présence derrière lui et se retourna immédiatement.

Malgré le soleil qui éclairait complètement son visage, en plissant les yeux, il distingua une chevelure rousse et un sourire mesquin qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien. Cette personne n'était autre que Karma Akabane. Il ne lui avouerait jamais, mais il avait toujours été impressionné par la capacité du rouquin à passer le grillage sans se faire remarquer et venir vers lui sans qu'il n'en prenne conscience. En baissant son regard violet, il aperçut les deux ballons de football que tinrent Karma et au bout de quelques secondes, Asano comprit.

— Tu veux encore me défier pour prendre ta revanche.

Cette phrase sonnait certes plus comme une question, mais Karma comprit que c'était une affirmation, notamment avec le ton de voix qu'il venait de prendre.

— T'as tout compris, répondit le rouquin en lançant la balle vers son rival qui la réquisitionna immédiatement. Cette fois-ci, je vais gagner.

— N'y crois pas trop, c'est quand même toi qui a perdu la dernière fois.

— Dixit le gars qui a perdu contre moi pour les examens en maths.

— Bref, commençons, ordonna Gakushu en sortant un chronomètre de sa poche.

— Range ton vieux chronomètre, on va jongler avec le ballon et celui qui le fait tomber le premier est nul. Un perdant je veux dire.

Asano lança un regard hautain à Karma, déterminé à gagner pour montrer sa supériorité. Ils lancèrent le ballon en même temps et le firent jongler avec leurs pieds. Il ne pouvait pas perdre, il maîtrisait parfaitement ce ballon et il était surtout habitué. Il était la meilleur de ce collège et même de tous les autres établissements. Il était l'élève le plus doué et ne pouvait pas perdre contre une vermine d'une classe inférieure. C'était ce qu'il se disait mentalement, mais la vermine en question n'était pas un déchet banal, c'était Karma Akabane, un élève qui possédait presque une aussi grande intelligence que lui (ou peut-être même supérieure). Le rouquin était le collégien qui était à la deuxième place, toujours pas très loin de lui. Cependant, ce n'était pas une raison, il allait gagner.

Les secondes, minutes s'écoulèrent sans que les deux collégiens ne prennent réellement conscience de la notion du temps, trop concentrer sur leurs ballons. Gakushu se concentra sur la balle qui tapait contre son pied, il devait juste faire les mêmes mouvements avec toujours le même rythme et la même force. À première vu, cela ne se voyait pas forcément, mais ce jeu était principalement basé sur le mental des joueurs. Il ne devait pas fléchir, malgré les rayons du soleil qui le chatouillait et la chaleur qui l'enveloppait petit à petit. Son père allait être déçu sinon et il ne devait pas le décevoir, au contraire, il devait lui montrer qu'il était aussi supérieur à lui. En commençant évidemment par écraser la 3— E. L'image de son père et de l'aura parfois sinistre qui se dégageait de lui fit frissonner Gakushu qui par mégarde ne rattrapa pas le ballon.

— J'ai gagné ! hurla Karma en relevant les bras avec fierté. T'es nul !

Sans plus tarder, Karma lança le ballon sur la figure de son rival qui eut cependant le réflexe de le rattraper pour la plus grande déception du rouquin. Karma prit ensuite la fuite tel un voleur pour rejoindre sa montagne.

— Sale lâche, soupira Asano en allant à nouveau rattraper les deux ballons perdus.

Il commençait à avoir l'habitude avec Karma. Cet imbécile était présent pour lui lancer des défis, mais pour ce qui s'agissait de ranger, il partait toujours. Gakushu était désespéré par le comportement de Karma, de plus, il n'était pas autorisé à sa balader dans l'enceinte du collège, car qu'il appartenait à la classe End.

À cause d'Akabane, Gakushu n'avait pas vu le temps passer et se rendit compte qu'il allait être en retard pour rejoindre les virtuoses. Il dût courir pour ne pas arriver en dernier et ayant trop de fierté, il cacha le fait qu'il soit essoufflé et rentra dans la bibliothèque avec son air hautain. Ses amis — s'il pouvait les appeler ainsi, l'attendait à la même table bien qu'il manquait Seo.

— Où est Seo ? demanda froidement le nouvel arrivant en dissimulant son souffle rapide dût à la course qu'il venait de faire pour arriver à l'heure.

— Je ne sais pas, lui répondit Sakakibara en se regardant dans un miroir de poche.

Gakushu arqua un sourcil en voyant le secrétaire du conseil des élèves se contemplait à travers la glace, mais ne fit aucune remarque, car il avait commencé à avoir l'habitude avec eux. Il prit justement place à côté de Ren puis ordonna à ses camarades d'ouvrir leur sac et sortir leurs documents.

— On n'attend pas Seo ? interrogea Koyama en faisant une moue déçue.

— Non, on a pas que ça à faire qu'attendre les retardataires, nous sommes occupés.

— Ouais, approuva Ren.

Soudain, ils entendirent des pas pressés et des bruits assez brusques puis Seo arriva, montrant qu'il était essoufflé après la course effrénée qu'il avait subite. Ce dernier avait des gouttes de sueur qui brillaient sur son front, il avait posé ses deux mains sur sa cuisse et reprenait son souffle en aspirant grotesquement l'air.

— Fais moins de bruit quand tu respires, ordonna Gakushu. On est dans une bibliothèque.

— Je sais, mais je suis fatigué, s'expliqua le concerné en s'asseyant lourdement contre sa chaise. Y avait une horde de filles qui courraient derrière moi parce que je suis trop beau.

— Tes surs que c'est pas plutôt parce qu'elles voulaient te donner des claques ? demanda Araki en essuyant ses lunettes.

— Ah ! Très drôle et non c'était bien des filles qui courraient après ma beauté, mais je suis trop occupé pour elles.

— Dixit le gars qui court après les nanas dès que Gakushu est tourné, ricana Koyama.

— Ça suffit, commença le président du club de radio. Nous avons fait cette réunion dans le but de débattre sur notre classe et pas pour parler de la vie sentimentale de Seo.

— Tais-toi Araki, c'est moi qui donne les ordres ici donc taisez-vous tous et sortez vos feuilles.

Les quatre collégiens obéirent en sortant les feuilles demandées par Asano. En effet, il s'agissait des feuilles sur lesquelles étaient notées les informations sur les notes des élèves, ceux qui semblaient en difficulté ou ceux qui n'étaient pas suffisamment sérieux. Gakushu prenait toujours le soin d'organiser ce genre de réunion avec les autres prodiges afin de gérer sa classe. Grâce aux informations recueillies selon les différents points de vue, Asano faisait un rapide et court résumé sur ce qu'il venait d'apprendre et s'organisait avec eux pour aider sa classe afin qu'elle conserve sa première place. Ils aident ainsi les élèves en difficultés selon les matières ou ceux qui étaient en baisses ou encore, sermonnaient les élèves qui ne montraient pas assez de sérieux et les menacer de les faire descendre dans la 3-E — menace qui était par ailleurs très efficace.

— On gagne quoi à les aider ? questionna Seo d'un air boudeur.

— L'honneur de conserver la première place.

— Imaginez la 3-E, elle atteint la première place ? s'exclama Koyama un souriant.

— Ça n'arrivera pas parce que je suis là, répondit Asano.

— On ne devrait pas plutôt s'organisait pour leur mettre des bâtons dans les roues ? proposa fièrement Araki.

— Pas tout de suite.

— Moi je suis pour, envisagea Ren. Comme ça j'aurai l'occasion de revoir la magnifique fille.

— Quelle magnifique fille ? interrogea Seo.

— Une fille dans la 3-E et elle s'appelle Kanzaki Yukiko, signala Asano. Mais ça ne sert à rien de rêver, elle n'est pas intéressée par vous, ça se voit.

— Je vais la séduire, affirma Ren avec certitude en faisant un clin d'œil dans le vide.

Gakushu ne fit encore une fois aucune remarque, sachant pertinemment que cela serait inutile avec ce dernier, car lorsqu'il avait une idée en tête, Ren était prêt à tout pour l'accomplir. De toute façon, Sakakibara était libre de séduire qui il voulait, du moment qu'il restait sérieux et qu'il lui obéissait, cela convenait à Asano. Il constata rapidement que ses amis partirent dans un nouveau débat sans queue ni tête – comme d'habitude, mais Asano n'avait pas la force et ni l'envie de les arrêter, il avait besoin de réfléchir. Il devait trouver un moyen de découvrir le secret de la 3-E pour avoir un avantage par rapport à son père, mais il ne voyait qu'un seul moyen, se rapprocher de Karma sans que ce dernier prenne conscience de son objectif. Le fils du directeur savait que cela risquait d'être difficile de dissimuler son but, surtout en compagnie du rouquin qui pouvait parfois se montrer très perspicace. Être en sa présence, c'était comme jouer avec le feu.

— Pourquoi tu veux séduire un déchet ? Lui reprocha Koyama.

— Elle a beau être un déchet, je la trouve quand même très jolie.

— T'es bête.

Les voilà qui partaient encore sur un débat stupide, Asano aurait voulu qu'ils cessent de parler pour laisser place au silence, mais à la place, il resta muet, fronça des sourcils et se concentra. Il devait trouver un moyen de se rapprocher de ses déchets en commençant par Karma. Un éclair de génie traversa son esprit comme l'illumination du siècle et un sourire orna son visage, il avait trouvé.

(~°-°)~~(°-°~)

Durant la pausé déjeuner, Nagisa était comme à son habitude assis à sa place aux côtés de Kayano tandis que Sugino avait pris place pour être avec eux. Ce dernier semblait très heureux et les deux collégiens comprirent que sa bonne humeur était liée à sa sortie avec Kanzaki. Quelques jours après leur sortie, Sugino les avait beaucoup remerciés pour les avoir laissés seul rien que tous les deux, car grâce à Nagisa, Kayano et Karma, leur relation avait largement avancé. Le fan de base-ball était conscient que ce n'était pas énorme, mais il était quand même heureux. De plus, il avait eu la confirmation que Kanzaki n'était pas amoureuse de Chiba étant donné que ce dernier était en couple d'après elle. La collégienne lui avait en effet apporté la nouvelle en souriant, heureuse de savoir que son ami était parvenu à séduire Hayami. Par la suite, elle avait affirmé qu'il n'y avait absolument rien entre elle et Chiba, leur relation était uniquement platonique.

Par conséquent, la joie de Sugino ne pouvait que s'accentuer après toutes ces excellentes nouvelles. Cependant, ce n'était pas le cas de Karma qui était très frustré de ne pas avoir eu une copie de la photo du couple étant donné que Koro-sensei l'avait supprimé. Le rouquin était presque allé supplier Ritsu de lui offrir cette fameuse copie, mais la collégienne n'en était nullement capable puisqu'elle la photo était définitivement supprimée — et elle avait aussi promis à Chiba et Hayami de la montrer à personne.

Les humeurs différées selon les personnes et si pour le cas de Kayano, cette dernière semblait toujours joyeuse, Nagisa lui commençait à être anxieux. Il observa de loin Karma qui était assis à une table pour jouer au shogi avec Chiba, car les deux collégiens avaient décidé de bouder Ritsu qui gagnait sans cesse. Malgré l'intelligence de Karma, il avait perdu quasiment toutes les parties, mais cela était lié à son manque expérience d'après Ritsu qui essayait de se faire pardonner.

— Vous êtes sûr que vous ne voulez pas jouer avec moi ? demanda-t-elle.

Les deux garçons secouèrent négativement la tête, de toute façon, ils allaient perdre.

— Je veux bien que tu sois en maid, suggéra Takebayashi en cachant son sourire pour essayer de se montrer sérieux.

— Ouais, ce serait une bonne idée, concéda Terasaka, un sourire pervers sur son visage.

— Arrêtez de lui donner des ordres, répliqua Itona. Ritsu n'est pas votre bonne à tout faire.

— C'est vrai, vous êtes des pervers, leur reprocha Okano en croisant les bras.

Nagisa observa de loin la scène, se disant mentalement que Terasaka et Takebayashi ne changeraient sans doute jamais. Par contre, Karma semblait changer. Le bleuté avait cette horrible impression, car il le connaissait depuis longtemps et le voyait changer. Le rouquin ne jouait pas au shogi uniquement pour le plaisir de jouer, mais pour progresser. Cela faisait quelque temps que Nagisa l'avait remarqué, mais son ami passait de plus en plus de temps à jouer ou s'entraîner pour battre Asano. Il ne comprenait pas l'intérêt et s'inquiétait pour Karma, car Asano n'était une bonne fréquentation. De plus, depuis leur sortie, il avait eu beaucoup moins l'occasion de lui parler. Nagisa lâcha un soupir, espérant que cette situation allait s'améliorer et que Gakushu n'allait rien faire, ce que le bleuté ne croyait pas trop, car il savait que le fils du directeur était très fourbe.

— Nagisa, on dirait que tu es encore dans la lune, constata Kayano d'une petite voix.

— Hein ? Ouais qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Désolé…

— Ce n'est pas grave, mais s'il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas, n'hésite pas à nous le dire.

— Totalement, on est tes meilleurs amis ! cautionna Sugino.

— C'est rien, j'étais juste en train de réfléchir mais merci. Bref, qu'est-ce que vous disiez ?

— Je disais que si un jour je serai en couple avec Kanzaki-san, on pourrait alors faire des sorties de couple avec Chiba et Hayami-san.

— En effet, souligna la verte. Surtout que Kanzaki-san est très amie avec Chiba-kun donc elle voudra forcément faire des sorties de couple. Et puis toi, tu pourras très bien te rapprocher de Hayami-san.

— Ouais, c'est vrai qu'elle a l'air gentille derrière son aspect un peu froid.

— Je ne suis pas proche d'elle, commença Nagisa en songeant soudainement à la colère de Hayami lorsqu'elle avait découvert que Koro-sensei, Karma et Nagisa lui-même l'avaient espionné. Mais… Je pense qu'elle doit être très gentille.

Il restait quand même sceptique.

— Mais le mieux, signala Sugino. C'est qu'on fasse des sorties de couple avec vous !

— « Avec vous » ? répéta Kayano, surprise.

— Ben ouais, toi et Nagisa.

Kayano était subitement devenue rouge face au sous-entendu de son ami. Elle n'osait même plus regarder Nagisa ni même Sugino, trop embarrassé. Le fan de base-ball se mit à rire en le voyant si timide.

— J'ai toujours eu l'impression que vous vous tourniez autour.

Nagisa était également resté muet et haussa les épaules. Ils étaient juste amis, songea-t-il, comme Kanzaki et Chiba. D'ailleurs, il ne se voyait pas en couple et ni avec la moindre personne. L'idée ne lui dérangeait pas, mais il était préoccupé par d'autres choses pour pouvoir s'accorder du temps à songer à ce genre de choses. Il vit Kayano à ses côtés rougir, visiblement gênée, et supposa qu'elle partageait son avis.

— Tu te fais des idées, répondit Nagisa.

— Ou peut-être que vous êtes trop timides pour assumer vos sentiments.

— Arrête de dire ça Sugino-kun, lui reprocha Kayano en osant enfin les regarder dans les yeux.

— Mais ça ne vous intéresse pas d'être en couple ? C'est pourtant quelque chose de récurrent chez les jeunes de notre âge.

En y réfléchissant sérieusement, Kayano serait peut-être la première personne avec qui Nagisa accepterait d'être « en couple ». Elle était la fille la plus proche de lui et donc sans doute la plus adaptée pour recevoir ses sentiments amoureux s'il en éprouvait. Mais ce n'était pas le cas, Nagisa ne se sentait pas amoureux, il n'avait des sentiments pour personne, mais peut-être qu'il en éprouverait avec le temps.

— Je n'y ai pas réfléchi, se contenta de répondre la verte.

— Moi non plus.

Sugino paraissait sincèrement étonné et insista :

— Si Koro-sensei explose la Terre, vous n'aurez pas profité de votre vie.

— On le tuera avant.

— Mais il n'y a aucune chance que vous vous mettiez en couple ? Pourtant, vous passez beaucoup de temps ensemble.

— Peut-être qu'on se mettra en couple dans un avenir lointain, répondit Nagisa le plus normalement du monde.

~(°-°~)(~°-°)~

À la fin de leur journée de cours, Itona était encore resté dans la salle de classe en compagnie de Ritsu qui était comme toujours présente dans la salle. Le collégien attendait que Koro-sensei revienne de son voyage en Chine qui allait sans doute durer quelques minutes étant donné la vitesse hallucinante de l'enseignant. En l'attendant, Itona avait sorti son livre et son cahier de mathématiques.

Le silence dans la salle de classe régna, c'était un peu étrange d'observer la salle de classe vide de tout élève. Il se souvint de la première fois qu'il était arrivé, il avait fait une arrivée fracassante. Grâce à son tentacule, il avait explosé le mur puis s'était installé tout au fond de la classe près de Karma. Désormais, cette place était la sienne et il entrait par les portes. Toute cette histoire de vengeance était maintenant lointaine, car il aimait cette classe et les amis qu'il s'était fait.

— Itona-san, l'appela soudainement Ritsu.

— Oui ?

— Pourquoi tu restes encore ici ?

— Il faut que je prenne des cours de maths avec Koro-sensei.

— Pourtant, d'après tes notes, elles sont suffisamment bonnes pour que tu puisses passer en classe supérieure.

Itona regarda Ritsu qui venait manifestement de chercher des informations sur ses notes, ce qui l'amusa.

— Plus tard, j'aimerais être ingénieur et il faut que j'ai de très bonnes notes en maths ce qui n'est pas le cas pour l'instant.

— Donc je suppose que tu es là pour anticiper et renforcer tes connaissances en mathématiques ?

— Voilà, c'est exactement ça.

— Dis-moi Itona-san, tu te plais dans cette classe ?

— Oui, pourquoi ?

— Je me demandais comment ça serait passé si toi et moi étions arrivés en même temps pour attaquer Koro-sensei.

À cette réflexion, Itona se mit à réfléchir un peu plus sérieusement. Grâce aux tirs de Ritsu et ses tentacules, Koro-sensei aurait été en grande difficulté. Il aurait même sans doute fui ou aurait tout simplement trouvé un moyen pour échapper à leur tentative d'assassinat — comme d'habitude.

— On l'aurait bien blessé, répondit le blanc.

— Notre taux de chance pour l'assassiner aurait sans douter été très élevé.

Itona hocha la tête puis se tourna vers la batterie d'artillerie autonome puis lui demanda :

— Dis-moi Ritsu, qu'est-ce que tu as ?

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

— Je sais pas, juste une simple intuition.

— Rien du tout Itona-san.

Malgré sa réponse, Itona resta toujours persuadé du contraire, mais n'insista pas, il préféra que la jeune fille parle d'elle même. Il n'aimait pas forcer le gens à s'ouvrir, car il avait l'impression de se mêler à des choses qu'il ne le regardait pas. Après tout, Ritsu avait le droit d'avoir son intimité et garder ses propres secrets.

En constatant que Koro-sensei n'était toujours pas arrivé, Itona décida de poursuivre la conversation :

— Je me demande comment tu étais Ritsu en arrivant dans cette salle de classe. Terasaka m'avait raconté que tu étais juste un tas de ferraille qui obéissait à ses créateurs.

— En effet, mes grâces à Koro-sensei, j'ai évolué et j'ai pris mes propres choix, répondit-elle d'une voix enjouée.

— Je n'aime pas l'admettre, mais Koro-sensei a vraiment été bénéfique pour tout le monde.

— Oui, c'est pour ça que j'adore être avec vous dans cette classe.

— On est devenu plus humain grâce à lui.

— Mais toi, tu es déjà humain.

— C'est un grand mot, j'étais complètement fou et sous le contrôle de ces affreux tentacules et c'était inhumain.

Ritsu ne répondit rien durant quelques secondes, semblant réfléchir, mais elle avoua :

— Je crois que j'ai dû mal à comprendre la notion d'humain.

— Disons que c'est mon point de vue, mais je pense qu'en faisant des actes barbares, on ne peut pas se considérer humain.

— Je vois, mais je pense que je ne te comprendrai jamais vraiment, car je ne suis pas humaine.

— Certes, mais je peux t'assurer que tu es beaucoup plus humaine que d'autres gros psychopathes qui se balancent encore dans notre monde. Comme Shiro.

— C'est gentil Itona-san mais je ne serai jamais humaine.

Itona arqua un sourcil, comprenant le problème de sa camarade de classe. C'était sans aucun doute le soucis qui la tiraillait.

— Tu aimerais être humaine ? interrogea-t-il pour confirmer ses pensées.

Encore une minute de silence qui régna puis des bruits de sanglot résonnèrent dans la salle de classe. Itona sentit son cœur se serrer, il se sentait impuissant et ne trouvait pas les mots pour faire cesser pleurer Ritsu. En ayant été lui aussi un monstre avec des tentacules, il comprenait la sensation de ne pas se sentir humain. C'était un sentiment proche de se sentir exclu de la société, mais avec tout même le désir de se débattre et se révolter pour montrer les raisons pour lesquelles on existait. C'était vivre pour un but en pensant qu'une fois fait, on pourrait se sentir heureux à nouveau et retrouver son humanité.

— Pourquoi tu pleures Ritsu ?

— Parce que moi aussi j'aurais aimé être humaine comme vous, pouvoir sortir avec tous, rire avec vous, pouvoir vous toucher réellement et être vraiment quelqu'un. En réalité, même si je vous parle à travers cette machine ou à travers un téléphone portable, je ne suis pas réelle et je suis juste un tas de ferraille.

Itona se mit à grimacer à l'entente des paroles de la collégienne. Cela n'avait jamais été son fort de consoler des gens, mais il ne voulait pas la voir aussi brisée pour une telle raison. Il fallait qu'il trouve les bons mots.

— Ritsu, je pense que ça ne doit pas être facile tous les jours pour toi cette situation, mais par contre, tu dois savoir que personne ne te considère comme un tas de ferraille. Tu possèdes ta propre personnalité.

— Tu… Tu trouves ?

— Bien sûr, Terasaka m'a raconté que tu avais décidé de toi-même de ne pas obéir à tes créateurs, c'est la preuve que tu as ta propre personnalité. Et puis regarde-toi.

— Qu'est-ce que j'ai ?

— Tu pleures, c'est une autre preuve qui prouve que tu ressens des émotions. Tu ne peux peut-être pas nous toucher ou bouger et sortir avec nous, mais en pouvant être dans des appareils électroniques, tu es indirectement avec nous. Et enfin, c'est tout ça qui te constitue et qui prouve que tu es toi même. Tu es une Ritsu unique.

En l'écoutant, Ritsu avait cessé de pleurer et un sourire s'afficha sur son visage. Elle voulut dire à Itona ce qu'elle éprouvait à cet instant, mais se retint en apercevant Koro-sensei apparaître par la fenêtre.

— Désolé Itona-kun pour le retard, il y avait beaucoup de queues, mais j'ai pu m'acheter à manger nerufufufu ~

— Ce n'est pas grave Koro-sensei.

— Tu veux goûter ? proposa l'enseignant en prenant place près de son élève.

Itona refusa poliment et Koro-sensei fit enfin son cours de mathématiques. Le cours se déroula pendant une heure et après que Itona commença à parfaitement assimiler les bases, Koro-sensei sembla satisfait. Le collégien fit donc ses affaires pour rentrer chez lui, mais avant de partir, son professeur l'interpella :

— C'est une belle ambition de vouloir devenir ingénieur, mais je te souhaite bon courage, car ce sont des nombreux années d'étude et une grande difficulté.

— Si vous êtes là pour m'aider, il n'y a pas de problème ! Au revoir Sensei.

La Terre explosera peut-être un jour ou peut-être pas, mais dans tous les cas, Itona travaillerait en pensant à son enseignant. C'était grâce à lui qu'il progressait et aucun autre professeur ne lui avait permis d'acquérir une telle progression dans toute sa vie. Le collégien poursuivit donc sa route et quitta le bâtiment avec enthousiaste, pressé de rentrer dans son nouveau chez lui, mais ses yeux s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'il arriva dehors.

Une personne l'attendait contre un mur, les bras croisés, un air ennuyé sur son visage et la personne en question semblait tellement plongé dans ses pensées qu'elle ne l'aperçut seulement quand Itona arriva à sa hauteur.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Terasaka ?

— À ton avis idiot ? Je regarde les pâquerettes poussées ?!

— Non, tu m'attendais.

Terasaka ne répondit rien et continua son chemin suivi de près par Itona.

— C'est gentil de m'attendre.

— Ouais ouais on s'en fout.

— Tu as quand même attendu une heure pour moi.

— Arrête de parler comme ça !

— Ça t'embarrasse ?

Le plus idiot de la 3-E marcha plus vite pour élargir la distance qui les séparait et mit ses mains dans ses poches en grognant. Itona garda son visage stoïque, mais il était à cet instant très amusé par le comportement de son ami. Cela lui touchait de savoir que Terasaka l'avait attendu durant tout ce temps. Comme il l'avait dit à Ritsu, il se sentait clairement plus humain depuis qu'il s'était intégré dans cette classe. C'était grâce à Koro-sensei, mais aussi grâce à ses camarades de classe et surtout ses nouveaux amis, dont Terasaka.

* * *

 **Note (4):** _Au tout début, j'aurai aimé mettre Okuda pour le cinéma pour renforcer le bro: Okuda/Kanzaki/Kayano/Karma/Nagisa/Sugino mais comme ils se séparent pour laisser les deux amoureux ensembles, je me suis dis que j'allais juste renforcer le bro Kayano/Nagisa/Karma. Okuda sera présente dans les chapitres à venir è.é_

 _(1) La peluche en forme de zombie qu'a gagné Kanzaki est moche, mais cette dernière la trouve mignonne. En fait, j'ai fait ça parce que j'ai une peluche du titan colossal dans Shingeki No Kyojin et elle est moche, mais je l'aime quand même. Tout ça pour dire que la beauté de la personne ne compte pas. Oui, ma conclusion est pourrie._

 _(2) Dans un épisode, Kayano a vraiment des cœurs dans ses yeux._

 _(3) Au cinéma, il y avait un temps où il y avait une pub avec des haricots qui tombent quand on met les lunettes 3D._

 _Merci d'avoir lu ! N'hésitez pas à poster des reviews en me donnant votre avis, négatifs ou positifs :3 Même quelques mots, c'est encourageant ça fait toujours plaisir :)_


	4. Ne pas perdre espoir

**Disclaimer:** _Assassination Classroom appartient à Yusei Matsui._

 **Pairing:** _KaruNagi couple principal ;, Asano/Kayano couple secondaire ; puis_ _Terasaka/Itona, Sugino/Kanzaki, Ryuu/Rinka (= Chiba/Hayami), Isogai/Kataoka, Maehara/Okano, Nakamura/Yada et Justice/Hinano pour les couples en arrière plan._

 **Personnages principaux:** _Tout d'abord Nagisa, ensuite Asano et après, Karma et Kayano (autant l'un que l'autre)._

 **Note (1):** _Oui, je donne plus de précision pour l'importance des couples dans cette fic mais pour ce qui s'agit des couples en arrière plan, ça ne signifie pas que je vais les bâcler ou quoi que ce soit. Oui j'ajoute "personnages principaux" car depuis le début de la fic, on est plus centré sur le point de vu de Nagisa et parfois sur celui d'Asano mais je compte aussi écrire sur celui de Kayano et Karma._

 **Note (2):** _Je suis désolée pour le temps que je prends à chaque fois pour poster la suite. Je n'arrive pas du tout à être ponctuelle et même si j'ai beau dire "pour le prochain chapitre, je le posterais plus rapidement :D" ben c'est pas vraiment le cas donc je m'excuse. Pour le chapitre 5, je peux juste vous dire que j'aimerais le poster ce mois-ci mais je ne garantie rien avec mon écriture d'escargot. Tbh, depuis début juin, j'ai vécu plusieurs writing block mais ils étaient pas longs puisque je retrouvais ma détermination 8D (avant de bloquer à nouveau xD ) J'espère donc que je n'en vivrais plus uwu Ensuite, je viens de finir le chapitre final de ma mini fic sur Kuroko no Basket: Miroir Brisé (c'est de l'AoKise et ouais je me fais de l'auto-pub ;) )donc j'ai plus le temps pour cette fic c: *toussote* il y a en effet un taux de chance que je démarre une nouvelle fic puisque j'en ai terminé une /PAN/ bref on verra mais théoriquement, je devrais me consacrer un peu plus à Double Take du coup._

 **Note (3):** _Ce chapitre n'était pas dans mes plans, je l'ai ajouté car j'avais cette petite idée de scénario en plus pour le fun lmao. Par conséquent, je n'ai rien prévu pour Asano donc il n'y aura pas son point de vu dans ce chapitre mais juste celui de Nagisa :( gomen Asano :'( Je tenais à écrire ce chapitre en plus et à l'introduire ici pour vous éclaircir un peu plus sur les sentiments de Nagisa. Vous allez donc voir un Nagisa naïf sur le plan sentimental, un peu pessimiste sur certains points mais il reste le même. Bientôt, il se rendra compte qu'il est fou amoureux de Karma /PAN/_

 **Note (4):** _Je parle beaucoup, c'est une passion. J'ai encore envie de m'excuser pour le temps que je prend alors que ce chapitre n'est même pas spécialement long ... Mais au programme, un peu de KaruNagi (vers la fin surtout :D), un léger sous entendu de Sugino/Kanzaki, Isogai/Kataoka et une mention de Yada et Justice qui ne sont pas encore apparus :'c Enfin, un peu de NagiKae, me tapez pas please, c'est pas de ma faute :'( c'est juste que pour l'instant: Karma Nagisa Kayano. Ahah voilà, c'est juste que Nagisa est trop bête pour s'en rendre compte et pour les sentiments de Karma et Asano, vous le saurez plus tard :D Une dernière précision de dernière minute, dans cette fic, Nagisa est bi (mais il ne s'en est pas encore rendu compte :x), Karma est gay, Kayano est hétéro et Asano est pansexuel. Voilà ;)_

 **Note (5):** _Je remercie **Cristalyn** de m'avoir permis de plagier ses smileys _ ~(°-°~)(~°-°)~ _Je remercie d'ailleurs tous les gens qui ont mis ma fanfiction en favoris/follow et qui ont mis des reviews :) Vous vous rendez pas compte mais c'est grâce à ça que je suis motivée à continuer à écrire cette fanfiction et même à me permettre de la prolonger, merci :'D en plus, vous continuez à la lire alors que je met une plombe ;w;_

 **Note (6):** _Bonne lecture ^^_

* * *

 ** _Réponses aux reviews anonymes:_**

 _ **Road22:** Je suis contente que tu adores ma fic :D Je traîne avec le KaruNagi, je suis désolée :'( xD ça ve devenir plus sérieux bientôt uwu C'est juste que je préfère essayer de travailler leurs sentiments puisque j'ai peur de bâcler xD Il est donc temps que je me centre vraiment sur eux *place ses lunettes correctement sur son nez* Pour les fautes omfg, merci et je m'en rend pas compte TwT Maintenant, j'ai Antidote le correcteur donc il devrait y avoir moins de fautes /o/ Avec la mère de Nagisa, il va se passer des choses plus tard héhé. __Quand je vois que tu es contente de la longueur du chapitre précédent alors que celui-ci est mille fois plus court... Pardon T_T mais sinon je te remercie encore pour cette review :')_

 _ **Guest:** Merci ! :D Je me sent très mal à l'aise quand tu me dis que tu as aimé la longueur du chapitre 3 alors que le 4 est court :'( __Je promet plus de KaruNagi désormais :c Pour ce qui s'agit des répétitions, merci de m'en faire part, je vais essayer de faire attention pour les chapitres à venir. J'ai trouvé ta review constructive alors merci :)_

* * *

 ** _Leçon 4 : Ne pas perdre espoir_**

— Vous savez quoi ?

Nagisa se tourna vers la source de voix et ne fut pas étonné de voir son meilleur ami, Sugino, courir à toute vitesse vers lui.

— Tu sors enfin avec Kanzaki-san ? demanda Kayano en arrivant vers les deux collégiens.

— Non... Mais j'ai gagné quelques pièces au loto !

En entendant sa réponse, Nagisa et Kayano se lancèrent d'étranges regards, surpris par la révélation du fan de base-ball.

— Comment tu as pu gagner de l'argent alors que tu n'es pas majeur et que tu ne peux donc pas y jouer.

Sugino leur répondit par un clin d'œil afin de se donner un air mystérieux puis posa sa main gauche sur l'épaule de Nagisa et l'autre sur l'épaule de Kayano.

— Et vous ? commença Sugino. Quand est-ce que vous commencez à sortir ensemble ?

Les deux amis prirent un teint rouge et lâchèrent des bégaiements. Après quelques secondes de confusion, Nagisa finit par prendre la parole pour enfin s'exprimer correctement.

— Ne dis pas ça s'il te plaît, on est juste amis tous les deux.

Kayano hocha vivement la tête pour montrer son approbation malgré ses joues qui avaient conservé une teinte rosée.

— Et puis, tu devrais plutôt nous raconter comment ça se passe avec Kanzaki-san, poursuivit Nagisa. Surtout depuis la dernière fois.

Évidemment, Nagisa faisait référence aux fréquentes sorties qu'ils se faisaient depuis le jour où ils s'étaient vus au cinéma.

— Ben… Je peux vous dire que ça se passe bien, on se voit souvent après les cours.

— Du coup, tu ne rentres même plus avec moi, fit remarqué le bleuté.

— Tu dis ça, mais d'habitude, tu rentres avec Karma alors ce n'est pas comme si je t'abandonnais.

Nagisa lui sourit légèrement face à sa remarque, Sugino avait raison. Toutefois, les temps avaient changé, mais il préférait demeurer silencieux plutôt que d'en faire la remarque au brun.

— Sinon, débuta d'une petite voix la fille du groupe. Tu comptes faire quoi avec les quelques pièces que tu as gagnées.

— Acheter des places de ciné pour ma magnifique Kanzaki-san.

— C'est mignon, elle en a de la chance Kanzaki-san !

— Peut-être que Nagisa pourrait être comme ça avec toi, s'exclama Sugino en recommençant avec ses clins d'œil. Bon je vous laisse les amis, il faut que j'aille voir ma chérie ! A plus.

Après ces derniers mots, Sugino s'envola telle une tornade de vent, laissant Nagisa et Kayano dans l'embarras. Les deux collégiens n'osèrent même plus se regarder à cause des sous-entendus de Sugino. Nagisa se disait qu'il appréciait énormément Kayano, mais pas au point de se mettre en couple — et puis il était trop occupé pour assumer ce genre de relation. Même si Kayano était sans doute la première personne vers qui il se serait tourné pour ce genre de chose, il n'en avait nullement envie. Il ne sentait pas prêt.

— Tu ne trouves pas que c'était comme s'ils étaient en couple, déclara soudainement Kayano, coupant alors Nagisa dans ses réflexions.

— Tu parles de Sugino et Kanzaki-san ? Hum… oui c'est vrai. Ils devraient penser tous les deux à officialiser leur relation.

Kayano lui sourit et souffla :

— Moi aussi j'aimerais vivre une histoire comme celle de Sugino-kun et Kanzaki-san.

Sa voix s'était faite plus légère, plus douce, son sourire était éclatant tout comme son regard et elle l'avait regardé dans les yeux. Cela n'avait duré que quelques instants, même pas une minute, juste une poignée de seconde et pourtant, Nagisa avait l'impression que cela avait duré bien plus longtemps, comme si le temps s'était arrêté. Cependant, Kayano avait fini par se retourner complètement puis le salua. Ils prenaient tous les deux des chemins différents pour rentrer chez eux et il était l'heure pour eux de se séparer.

Nagisa décida de ne pas prendre les transports, il avait envie de marcher et profiter du beau temps. Cela lui faisait du bien de prendre l'air et réfléchir, peu importe si cela lui prenait plus de temps que prévu. Ce n'était pas comme si sa mère guettait les minutes et les secondes de son arrivée, de plus, il y avait de fortes chances qu'elle ne soit pas encore présente. Le collégien se demanda pour quelles raisons ces derniers temps Sugino faisait autant de sous-entendus sur la possibilité d'un couple entre Kayano et lui même. Sa meilleure amie était loin d'être repoussante, bien au contraire, elle lui faisait plutôt effet, mais il était persuadé de ne pas lui plaire et il ne ressentait pas non plus des sentiments amoureux à son égard.

Avoir une relation n'était pas quelque chose qui l'obsédait. Il ne se réveillait pas le matin dans l'idée de draguer la première personne qu'il trouvait pour finir « en couple ». Ce n'était pas qu'il se pensait laid, mais il savait qu'il ne possédait pas des avantages pour draguer — telle que sa petite taille ou ce genre de détail superflu. Mais surtout, il ne savait pas non plus comment assumer une relation étant donné qu'il n'en avait jamais eu. Et enfin, cela ne l'intéressait pas particulièrement il ne souffrait pas de son célibat. Il avait d'autres problèmes plus importants comme Karma.

Cela durait depuis quelque temps, mais le rouquin était nettement moins présent que d'habitude. Si la première fois il s'en était soucié jusqu'à aller voir le concerner, la seconde fois, il avait gardé le silence puis pour les nombreuses fois qui furent par la suite arrivées, Nagisa les avait simplement comptés sur les doigts de sa main. Le résultat était neuf. Cela faisait neuf fois que Karma semblait l'éviter, qu'il était moins présent et même complètement inexistant. Nagisa le voyait uniquement en cours, mais durant les pauses, il disparaissait et même le matin, Nagisa n'avait plus l'occasion de le saluer ni d'échanger un seul mot. Cela devenait de plus en plus rare. Étrangement, ce qui lui manquait le plus c'était ces moments où ils rentraient normalement tous les deux des cours ensemble, mais depuis peu, cela n'était plus le cas.

Nagisa releva son auriculaire, actuellement, c'était la dixième fois qu'il rentrait seul sans Karma. Il releva son visage vers le ciel qui déclinait dans les tons orangés et sourit tristement quand il se rendit qu'il n'aurait plus la place de compter sur ses doigts les absences un peu trop fréquentes de son ami. Son regard azur descendit ensuite à sa droite, où une silhouette aurait normalement dû être présente pour partager ce trottoir, mais aujourd'hui, il était seul.

C'était dans ces moments-là que Nagisa se sentait impuissant, il avait envie de tout changer, de ne pas ressentir cette solitude à nouveau. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'une distance s'était créée entre eux, cela s'était déjà arrivé avant qu'ils n'entrent dans la 3-E. Ils avaient été très proches, sortaient souvent ensemble en dehors des cours, mais cela s'était terminé. Et le cercle reprenait.

Nagisa eut alors l'impression que son cœur se resserrait dans un étau, il ne voulait pas perdre son ami à nouveau. Surtout que Nagisa avait toujours eu du mal pour s'ouvrir aux autres alors lorsque Karma, la personne qu'il admirait le plus à l'époque s'était tournée vers lui, il s'était senti heureux. Il ne pouvait donc pas accepter de reperdre son premier ami à nouveau. Et puis, Karma le manquait vraiment.

Il s'arrêta dans sa marche, se demandant ce que pouvait bien faire le rouquin puis sans plus attendre, il fit demi-tour et le rechercha. Ses pas s'accélèrent et étant donné l'agilité et la vitesse qu'il avait acquise grâce à son année, il revint très rapidement jusqu'au collège. Il s'était doucement avancé vers le grillage où ressortaient les élèves et chercha désespérément une chevelure rouge dans la foule, mais n'en vit aucune. L'hésitation traversa son esprit, il ne savait pas s'il devait continuer à rester devant l'établissement jusqu'à retrouver Karma ou bien repartir.

Il finit par trancher et se posa contre le grillage pour attendre son ami. Le temps semblait passer lentement, mais pourtant, cela ne faisait que quelques minutes qu'il attendait. Cependant, à force de promener son regard aux alentours, il avait fini par apercevoir Karma. C'était bien ses cheveux carmin, ses yeux dorés où brillait une lueur malicieuse et son sourire narquois. Il avait voulu prendre son courage à deux mains pour le rejoindre, mais se ravisa en le voyant en compagnie d'Asano. Nagisa ne savait pas ce qui liait les deux collégiens, mais il était persuadé qu'il y avait quelque chose, plus que de la rivalité. Il les observa tous les deux, il était trop loin pour les entendre, mais il se doutait que les deux collégiens étaient très probablement en train de se lancer des vannes. Surtout Karma. De loin, Gakushu lui parut agacé, mais une lueur indescriptible se lisait dans son regard.

En fin de compte, même si Asano et Akabane allaient se séparer pour rentrer chez eux, Nagisa se dit qu'il allait laisser tomber — du moins, pour cette journée. Il poursuivit donc son chemin et rentra chez lui, seul.

~(°-°~)(~°-°)~

Nagisa et Kayano avaient toujours été proches depuis le début de l'année scolaire. Ils ne se connaissaient certes pas au départ, mais s'étaient rapidement rapprochés, notamment grâce à Kayano qui avait fait le premier pas. Nagisa se souviendrait toujours de son arrivée, car la première chose qu'il avait pensé fut qu'elle était vraiment jolie et que la couleur de ses cheveux était plutôt originale (il n'était pas bien placé pour en faire la remarque, mais c'était ce qu'il avait pensé).

À l'heure actuelle, si Nagisa devait désigner un terme pour décrire leur relation, il choisirait des mots comme une forte amitié ou une relation très fusionnelle. Il considérait vraiment Kayano comme étant sa meilleure amie et était heureux d'avoir pu la rencontrer. Son regard bleuté se balada sur le plafond blanc de sa chambre avant de retomber sur la silhouette de Kayano qui était assise sur le bord de son lit. Il continua à l'observer pendant quelques instants jusqu'à qu'elle se tourna vers lui pour le dévisager du regard.

— Nagisa, dis-moi ce qui ne va pas.

Le ton de voix qu'elle avait emprunté n'était pas un appel à l'ordre, mais restait tout de même assez similaire il y avait eu aussi une légère pointe de douceur. Il ne pouvait pas se mutiner en sortant une grotesque excuse, car elle le comprendrait très probablement. Ne voulant pas l'affronter entièrement, le collégien fit circuler son regard ailleurs et glissa nerveusement sa main dans sa chevelure bleue.

— Hum, commença-t-il. Je… Je trouve que Karma-kun n'est pas très accessible ces derniers temps.

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là, s'enquit-elle en tenant affectueusement la main de son meilleur ami pour le rassurer.

Il l'avait serré un peu plus fortement, caressant du bout des doigts ceux de Kayano qui étaient beaucoup plus fins que les siens puis se décidèrent enfin à planter son regard dans celui doré de sa meilleure amie il se dit qu'elle possédait à elle seule le pouvoir de le réconforter.

— Je le trouve plus distant avec moi.

— Tu es sûr que c'est uniquement avec toi ?

Nagisa lui offrit un léger sourire à cette remarque, elle n'avait pas tort, Karma n'était pas juste distant avec lui.

— Avec tout le monde. Il est beaucoup moins présent durant les pauses et même… tout le temps j'ai l'impression.

— C'est vrai qu'il semble passer beaucoup de temps avec Asano-kun, conclut Kayano.

— Voilà, même toi tu le vois.

Une légère pression entre les doigts et des sourires timides qui filèrent entre leurs deux visages.

— Mais ce n'est pas une raison pour t'inquiéter autant, ce n'est pas de ta faute Nagisa, tu n'y es pour rien.

— Sans doute, mais ça m'inquiète et…

Il déglutit et baissa le ton de sa voix au point que même Kayano qui était à quelques centimètres de lui ne put l'entendre.

— Et ?

— Et je n'aime pas cette situation, lança-t-il rapidement avant de repartir à la contemplation de son plafond.

Il se disait qu'il aurait préféré qu'il soit peint en bleu c'était sa couleur préférée après tout. Cependant, seuls ces murs possédaient du bleu, c'était un joli dégradé qui se voyait parfaitement bien sur chacun des quatre murs qui les enfermaient. Dans sa chambre, il n'y avait pas un seul poster ou tableau, rien qui pouvait le déconcentrer, seul un vide intense y régnait. Tout était plus ou moins rangé, excepté son carnet à dessin et son critérium qui traînaient dans un coin de son bureau. Sa mère n'allait pas apprécier s'il laissait ses affaires n'importe comment, il devait y penser à tout remettre en ordre avant son arrivée.

— Tu te fais beaucoup de mouron pour Karma, constata finalement Kayano en lâchant la main de Nagisa.

— Tu… Tu trouves ça bizarre ?

— Non.

Sa réponse lui avait semblé un peu froide et inquiéta sincèrement Nagisa. Toutefois, il fut rassuré quand il la vit se tourner à nouveau vers lui pour lui sourire, mais il remarqua tout de même une chose. Le regard de Kayano était fuyant.

Nagisa se sentit coupable, il avait l'impression d'avoir fait une erreur sans pour autant parvenir à en déterminer la cause. Il se rallongea mollement sur son lit, attrapant d'une main sa douce couverture bleue et darda son regard vers sa meilleure amie. Kayano ne le regardait pas, elle était toujours assise au bord du lit, droite et peut-être légèrement tendue. Il ne savait pas si vraiment le cas ou juste une impression.

Sans doute n'aurait-il pas dû se confesser et plutôt tout garder en lui, conservant ainsi l'atmosphère silencieuse qui régnait. Après tout, ils étaient habitués par ce genre de silence, car cela leur arrivait souvent de ne pas avoir de sujet de conversation et de n'échanger alors aucun mot. Ils restaient juste ensemble pour profiter de la présence de l'un et de l'autre comme si elle était indispensable. Ces silences qui prenaient parfois souvent chemin entre eux leur étaient habituels, Nagisa trouvait cela même très agréable. Mais cette fois-ci, il avait dû mal à le supporter, c'était un silence trop lourd pour ses frêles épaules et il avait juste envie de le déposer pour que tout redevienne comme avant.

Il ferma les yeux, se plongeant dans une fausse obscurité qu'il se créa lui même et s'engagea dans des profondes réflexions. À lui seul, il avait vexé sa meilleure amie et une horrible tension s'accentuait à chaque seconde qui s'écoulait comme des gouttelettes qui se remplissaient dans un récipient jusqu'à finir par être remplis entièrement pour ensuite se renverser. Au bout d'un moment, ce silence ne sera plus supportable, pensa-t-il. S'il continuait dans ce chemin, il allait finir par perdre Kayano.

— Nagisa, murmura-t-elle comme un léger souffle de vent.

Il ouvrit ses yeux et planta son regard océan dans ceux de Kayano.

— Oui.

— Je ne sais pas à quoi tu penses, mais je t'arrête tout de suite, ne regrette pas s'il te plaît. Tu sais bien que tu peux tout me dire, c'est juste que j'ai besoin de réfléchir.

— Réfléchir à quoi ? demanda-t-il étonné.

Elle avait encore fui son regard et serra ses poings.

— À des choses, finit-elle par répondre. Je pense que je vais rentrer chez moi.

— Tu ne veux pas rester plus longtemps ?

— Ta mère va bientôt rentrer et je sais qu'elle n'apprécie pas vraiment quand il y a des invités qui se ramènent à l'improviste.

Nagisa garda les lèvres closes, ne cherchant pas à contredire sa meilleure amie, car il savait qu'elle avait raison. Il se leva et l'accompagna jusqu'à la porte avant de lui souhaitait un bon retour. Lorsqu'elle fut partie, Nagisa regagna sa chambre et rangea ces dernières affaires qui traînaient. Un petit coup d'œil à son téléphone pour constater que sa mère rentrera très bientôt et il s'assit sur la chaise de son bureau pour commencer ses devoirs.

Son cahier était ouvert, il écrivait parfois quelques mots sans être vraiment concentré. Ses pensées étaient centrées sur deux sujets très distincts, à la fois sur Kayano, mais aussi sur Karma. Tout d'abord, il avait l'impression que sa meilleure amie n'était pas comme d'habitude et il se demandait s'il n'en était pas la cause. Elle était rapidement partie et son comportement était inhabituel. Pourtant, elle ne semblait pas lui en vouloir et se montrait toujours aussi gentille, mais elle avait mis une barrière entre eux, il en était persuadé. Il espérait vraiment que les jours suivants s'amélioreraient, car il ne voulait pas sentir une distance entre ses amis et lui même.

Puis pour ce qui concernait Karma, il fallait à tout prix qu'il trouve un moyen de faire disparaître cette distance entre eux. Son ami le manquait, il voulait retrouver leur ancienne relation et ne supporterait pas qu'elle se termine par la faute d'Asano. Cela ne serait pas réellement de sa faute, mais à cet instant, Nagisa avait besoin de trouver un fautif à cette cause. S'il perdait Karma et Kayano, il avait l'impression que seule la solitude serait sa compagnie.

Pourtant, il savait très bien qu'il avait ses amis, comme Sugino bien que ce dernier passait de son côté beaucoup de temps avec Kanzaki. Cependant, à la différence de Karma, il n'avait pas l'impression de le perdre. Sa main avec laquelle il tenait son stylo se serra et il se rendit compte qu'il devait agir. Il ne pouvait rester passif face à ce qui se déroulait. C'était à lui d'agir et montrer à Karma qu'il était toujours présent pour lui — et qu'il le serait toujours.

(~°-°)~~(°-°~)

Le lendemain, lorsque Nagisa arriva en cours et qu'il s'assit à sa place. Kayano l'avait salué avec enthousiasme, toute la crainte qu'il avait eue à son sujet disparut et il se sentit rassuré. Sa meilleure amie serait toujours là pour lui. La journée se déroula banalement, bien que les pensées de Nagisa dérivèrent très souvent vers Karma. Parfois, l'envie de se retourner pour vérifier que son ami était bien à sa place le prenait, mais il ne le faisait pas, essayant du mieux qu'il pouvait de se concentrer sur le tableau et les cours de Koro-sensei. Il se disait qu'il aurait aimé pouvoir saluer Karma comme chaque matin, mais depuis qu'il semblait plus distant, il n'en avait plus l'occasion. Karma arrivait en retard, mais toujours suffisamment tôt pour ne pas se faire réprimander par leur enseignant et se faire accepter en cours. Il avait continué ses escapades pour voir Asano (c'était ce que supposait Nagisa) durant les pauses.

Lorsque l'heure du cours de sport débuta, Nagisa ne fut pas étonné en constatant que Karma n'était pas présent. Il sécha encore et même s'il était déjà très doué, Nagisa se disait qu'il aurait vraiment aimé que son ami soit là. Il espérait donc du plus profond de son cœur que Karma se montrerait au prochain cours de sport. Son ami était très doué et savait répéter les gestes d'un assassin à la perfection, alors Nagisa tenta de se remémorer pour les reproduire. C'était comme si une trace de Karma continuait à résider.

Une fois fait, il contempla la coordination de Maehara et Isogai durant les combats. Ils formaient un bon duo et se complétaient parfaitement durant les combats.

— Bah alors Nagisa, pourquoi tu regardes avec autant de passion Maehara-kun et Isogai-kun ? demanda soudainement Nakamura en posant sa main sur l'épaule du bleuté.

Ce dernier sursauta et lui lança un regard surpris. Elle sourit et ajouta :

— Tu aimerais pouvoir combattre comme eux, avec un partenaire ? fit-elle en appuyant bien sur le dernier mot.

— Pas spécialement, répondit-il en haussant les épaules. Je les regarde pour m'inspirer de leurs gestes, car eux aussi sont doués. Et puis personnellement, je préfère combattre seul.

À sa plus grande surprise, Nakamura éclata de rire et s'allongea contre l'herbe tout en essuyant du revers de la main les larmes qui coulaient après son hilarité. Nagisa la regarda sans comprendre, se demandant pour quelle raison riait-elle.

— Tu comprends aucun de mes sous entendus, finit-elle par s'expliquer.

— Quels sous-entendus ?

— Laisse tomber, tu comprendras jamais. Parlons sérieusement, tu veux bien m'accompagner au café d'Isogai-kun pour discuter.

— Pas de problème, mais c'est à quel sujet ?

— Tu verras.

Elle avait terminé sa phrase par un clin d'œil mystérieux et disparut dans la foulée. Nagisa appréciait beaucoup Nakamura malgré les nombreuses taquineries qu'elle lui faisait subir, mais parfois, il avait très franchement du mal à la comprendre. Il sourit en se disant qu'elle lui faisait penser à Karma.

~(°-°~)(~°-°)~

Une fois arrivé dans le restaurant café où travaillait Isogai, Nagisa et Nakamura s'installèrent à une table pour deux, face à face, l'un de l'autre. Nakamura fut la première à prendre sa commande, s'en suivit de Nagisa qui hésitait, mais qui finit par trancher grâce aux conseils d'Isogai.

— Regarde-moi notre serveur, susurra-t-elle.

— Oui ? Il a quoi Isogai-kun ?

— Tu ne trouves pas qu'il semble plus joyeux que d'habitude ?

Nagisa observa plus attentivement son camarade de classe, mais ne vit aucune différence.

— Je ne trouve pas, finit-il par répondre.

— Attend cinq secondes et continue de le suivre du regard.

Nagisa obéit, un peu étonné par l'ordre de sa tortionnaire. Il ne voyait pas comment en cinq secondes, l'humeur d'Isogai pouvait changer. Cependant, à force de l'observer, il commença à voir apparaître un sourire rayonnant qui trônait sur son visage. Ce fut alors qu'il aperçut Kataoka et Okano rentrer dans les lieux.

— Tu as raison, il est plus joyeux. Mais attends… Tu penses que c'est lié à la présence de Kataoka-san et Okano-san ?

— Juste de Kataoka, rectifia Nakamura.

— Tu veux dire qu'Isogai-kun est amoureux de Kataoka-san.

— Oui et ça se voit, répondit-elle en pianotant sur son téléphone. Mais il doit être trop naïf pour s'en rendre compte lui même.

— Comment tu peux le savoir s'il ne le sait pas lui même ?

La collégienne lâcha un soupir, comme si elle était profondément désespérée du comportement de son camarade puis elle lâcha :

— Parce que. De toute façon, toi aussi tu es trop naïf pour t'en rendre compte de ce genre de chose.

Nagisa voulut protester, mais Nakamura le contera en relevant sa main et balaya d'un geste les paroles de son camarade qu'il n'avait pas encore prononcé.

— Il serait temps que tu me serves à quelque chose maintenant, déclara la blonde en ressortant une pile de feuilles qu'elle reposa sur la table.

— C'est quoi ?

— Justement, tu vas m'aider. Étant donné que tu fais partie ou plutôt, tu es ma victime préférée, tu vas me donner ton avis.

— À quel sujet ?

— Attends, fit-elle en sortant un stylo.

Nagisa fixa son amie, cette dernière semblait mettre des petites croix sur sa feuille pendant quelques instants puis elle releva son regard vers Nagisa et lui sourit.

— Alors, commença-t-elle d'une voix diplomatique. Je suis parvenue à taquiner quasiment tous nos camarades sauf Kimura-kun, Isogai-kun, Yada-chan et…

— Et ?

Elle sourit.

— Et pour cette cinquième personne, tu vas m'aider, ricana-t-elle.

— Tu vas la maltraiter comme tu le fais avec moi ?

— Pas autant, mais tu verras. En attendant que la cinquième personne arrive, aide-moi à trouver un plan pour embêter Yada-chan.

— Mais je ne veux pas embêter Yada-san…

— Soit moins timide Nagisa et ouvre toi d'en l'art d'embêter les gens ! Si tu préfères, on peut aller taquiner Isogai-kun et Kataoka.

— Non, je ne veux pas leur faire du mal, lança immédiatement Nagisa.

Nakamura se mordit la lèvre inférieure, un air affligé au regard. Nagisa était persuadé que s'il disait un mot de plus, la jeune fille l'aurait déjà étranglé.

— Il faut que je trouve le point faible de Yada-chan, finit par conclure Nakamura dans le but de changer de sujet.

— Tu devrais lui demander directement non ?

— Nagisa, tu es trop innocent. Si je lui demandais directement, elle comprendrait.

— Ah oui, en effet…

— Maintenant, c'est à toi de jouer, déclara soudainement Nakamura. Retourne-toi.

Nagisa obéit encore une fois et se retourna. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'il aperçut Karma vernir vers eux, son éternel sourire taquin collé au visage.

— Salut, fit le nouveau venu en s'approchant de Nakamura et Nagisa. Où est-ce que je m'assois ?

— Sur Nagisa, proposa Nakamura.

Karma lâcha un léger rire avant d'embarquer une chaise sans l'avis de personne et la ramener vers la table où étaient assis ses deux amis.

— Je préfère que ce soit Nagisa-kun qui s'assoit sur moi. J'ai pas envie de l'écraser.

— Je ne suis pas en sucre, protesta Nagisa.

— Testez pour voir qui arriverait à porter l'autre le plus longtemps, suggéra Nakamura d'une voix sournoise.

— Pas de problème, répondit Karma en attrapant Nagisa avec une facilité déconcertante.

Karma eut à peine le temps d'enrouler ses deux bras autour du bleuté avant que ce dernier ne s'avoue vaincu.

— C'est bon, pas la peine de compter, soupira Nagisa. Je sais que j'ai perdu.

— Et moi j'ai gagné, déclara avec enthousiasme Nakamura en montrant sa nouvelle photo. Tu restes ma victime préférée Nagisa.

— Elle est géniale cette photo, on dirait que je sauve Nagisa-kun comme un prince charmant, commenta fièrement Karma. Faudrait que tu me l'envoies.

Nakamura détourna subitement le regard et un sourire sincère se dessina sur ses lèvres. Nagisa était persuadé de ne l'avoir jamais aperçu auparavant.

— Tu vois comme on s'amuse quand on embête Nagisa, finit-elle par dire. Ça faisait longtemps…

Nagisa n'était pas stupide, il savait que son amie faisait référence à l'éloignement de Karma au sein de leur classe. Ce dernier avait à son tour fit circuler son regard ailleurs, il n'avait rien répondu et semblait plonger dans de profondes réflexions. À cet instant-là, Nagisa avait voulu entendre sa voix à nouveau, même un rire ou une insulte. Ce silence qui se créa le perturba, il avait l'impression de ne pas être à sa place. Tout cela se déroulait entre Nakamura et Karma, tous les deux agissaient différemment d'habitude et lui se sentait une nouvelle fois impuissant. Il était incapable de faire disparaître cette atmosphère. Alors il laissa le temps passer, attendant une réponse qui ne vint cependant jamais.

* * *

 _Merci d'avoir lu, n'hésitez pas à poster des reviews pour me donner vos avis, négatif ou positif. Même quelques mots, ça fait toujours plaisir et ça me motive pour la suite c:_

 _Btw, j'ai un peu galéré à écrire ce chapitre car mon cerveau était en train de mourir sous les feels du KuroKen (Haikyuu!) et autres couples :'( Je pense que je vais écrire sur ce fandom et continuer mes autres projets sur KnB et continuer d'autres sur AC. Ne vous inquiétez pas, la suite de Double Take finira par venir ! J'espère à la fin du mois... /PAN/_

 _Bisous et merci encore d'avoir lu :3_


	5. Des principes à respecter

**Disclaimer:** _Assassination Classroom appartient à Yusei Matsui._

 **Pairing:** _KaruNagi couple principal ; Asano/Kayano couple secondaire ; puis_ _Terasaka/Itona, Sugino/Kanzaki, Ryuu/Rinka (= Chiba/Hayami), Isogai/Kataoka, Maehara/Okano, Nakamura/Yada et Justice/Hinano pour les couples en arrière plan._

 **Personnages principaux:** _Tout d'abord Nagisa, ensuite Asano et après, Karma et Kayano (autant l'un que l'autre)._

 **Note (1):** _*ouvre doucement la porte* Bonjour ou Bonsoir plutôt. Je ne sais pas vraiment quoi dire pour tout le retard que j'ai accumulé. Enfin si, je peux vous raconter x) si ça vous ennuie, passez directement à la "Note (2)" (ou la 4, c'est elle qui parle du chapitre) ou au chapitre tout simplement x)_

 _Bref, je sais que le dernier chapitre date de début août et on est fin octobre... Je mérite des claques pour le temps que j'ai pris, je suis désolée T_T Durant le mois d'août, après avoir posté le chapitre 3, je n'ai pas vraiment avancé. Je m'étais dis que ce serait bien de poster un chapitre et écrire un ou deux OS (sur n'importe quel fandom) puis reprendre les chapitres etc. C'était un rythme que je voulais tenir mais je ne pense pas en être capable. Donc en août, j'ai surtout avancé un projet que j'écris en collaboration sur le fandom Haikyuu, un Two Shot c: Je crois avoir passé tout mon mois à écrire ma partie x_x j'ai détaillé le plan de Double Take et je peux vous dire que cette fic fera 15 chapitres normalement mais au niveau du format (je parle du sens de la longueur et du nombre de mots), je pense pas que ce sera régulier par contre x) Puis la rentrée est arrivée et même si on m'avait prévenu que la première était difficile et qu'on aura beaucoup de boulot, je m'y étais préparée mais pas au point que ce soit aussi crevant. J'ai l'impression de passer plus de temps à faire des exos de maths que d'écrire. Enfin, c'est le cas. Puis je n'étais pas super motivée à écrire quand j'ai constaté mes baisses de notes etc. Bref, entre la rentrée et les vacances, je pense que j'ai dû écrire 2K max de ce chapitre... Puis comme j'étais toujours dans l'optique de varier OS et chapitre, j'essayais aussi d'écrire deux OS sur KNB que je vais tenter de finir durant les derniers jours de vacances qu'il me reste. Je verrais selon mon humeur mais du coup, pendant les vacances, j'ai pris conscience que ce n'était pas possible donc j'ai rush ce chapitre pour l'écrire. J'en suis pas vraiment satisfaite, il est assez redondant parfois :x J'espère que vous allez quand même aimer. Je vous rassure, je n'abandonne pas cette fic, je relis parfois vos reviews parce que vous êtes adorables et ça me motive. Je me met direct au prochain chapitre car je veux finir cette fanfiction. Je continuerais toujours à écrire des OS mais j'y accorderais moins d'importance (je dis mais ça va dépendre de mon humeur xD )._

 **Note (2):** _Sinon, au niveau des publications, vous verrez bientôt l'OS n°3 d'Happiness que je posterais la semaine prorchaine et l'OS "Les amours de la classe E" la semaine encore suivante. Ça permet de faire genre que je suis régulière dans mes publications alors que ce n'est pas le cas xD_

 **Note (3):** _Vous savez, j'ai des problèmes de wifi depuis le 28 Octobre. Enfin des problèmes, j'ai surtout plus de wifi (maudite box D': ). Donc désolée si je ne me connecte pas très souvent, je suis obligée d'utiliser ma 4G et de faire un partage de donné sur mon PC comme une clocharde x_x Je souffre de cette absence de wifi, comment vais-je faire pour regarder The Walking Dead (kouhai toit même tu sais :'( ) et la saison 3 de Haikyuu! et Yuri On Ice ?! T_T_

 **Note (4):** _Au programme dans ce chapitre: Du KaruNagi ! Du NakaYada un peu ! Du GakuKae légèrement (oui, je donne un nom à ce ship) ! Du ChibaHaya vite fait ! Aussi beaucoup de conneries et du subjonctif à l'imparfait car ça me motive à écrire. Oui, ce temps me motive à écrire, j'en mettais souvent dans mes premiers écris sur le site mais j'avais arrêté parce que j'avais l'impression que personne le faisait... donc j'étais revenue au présent mais ça me manque donc voilà, soyez pas étonné._

 **Note (5):** _Vous avez vu ? Y aura un film d'Assassination Classroom si j'ai bien compris c:_

 **Note (6):** _Je remercie **Cristalyn** de m'avoir permis de plagier ses smileys _ ~(°-°~)(~°-°)~ _Je remercie d'ailleurs tous les gens qui ont mis ma fanfiction en favoris/follow et qui ont mis des reviews :) Vous vous rendez pas compte mais c'est grâce à ça que je suis motivée à continuer à écrire cette fanfiction et même à me permettre de la prolonger, merci :'D en plus, vous continuez à la lire alors que je met une plombe ;w;_

 **Note (7):** _Bonne lecture ^^_

* * *

 ** _Leçon 5 : Des principes à respecter_**

Gakushuu avait des principes qu'il respectait toujours. Il ne tentait pas de les respecter, il le faisait. C'était obligatoire chez lui, l'hésitation n'existait pas. C'était un signe de faiblesse et chez les Asano, la faiblesse n'existait pas. Ils étaient toujours forts et c'était ainsi que régnait le titre de leur famille. Certes, il n'avait pas réellement de titre et uniquement son père était connu, mais Gakushuu aimait le respect et ses principes, c'était ainsi qu'il fonctionnait. Il ne flanchait jamais. Et puis un jour, il parviendrait à atteindre un titre bien qu'actuellement, il se contenterait de « beau gosse du collège Kunigigaoka et par extension, président du conseil des élèves ».

Tout avait toujours été parfait depuis son plus jeune âge, mais ces derniers temps, il commençait à dériver de sa mission. Il avait en effet dû mal à respecter ses fameux principes à cause d'un certain Karma Akabane. Normalement, Gakushu prenait toujours le soin de bien choisir ses fréquentations. Il restait généralement avec ses copains les virtuoses bien que ces derniers étaient loin d'être aussi prodigieux que beaucoup le pensait (mais seul Asano connaissait la vérité). C'était une vérité douloureuse qu'il garderait à jamais secrète pour le bien de la réputation de sa classe, mais également la sienne.

Cependant, rester avec Karma n'était pas dans ses principes. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de se trouver aux côtés d'un bas rang tel que lui. Après tout, Karma était dans la classe des ténèbres tandis que lui se trouvait dans la classe des élites. Une étoile et un déchet ne collaient pas entre eux. Ils étaient tous les deux incompatibles.

Au départ, Gakushu passait parfois du temps avec Karma pour lui montrer sa puissance et sa supériorité. Ils se lançaient tous les deux beaucoup de défis, mais ces derniers temps, leur relation avait changé. Ils s'insultaient toujours autant, mais les moments qu'ils se consacraient n'étaient plus dans le but de se disputer la victoire.

— Qu'est-ce que tu as Asano ? Pourquoi tu n'oses plus me regarder en face ? Je suis trop beau, je brille trop pour toi ? C'est ça ?

Une veine pulsa sur le front du concerné qui serra immédiatement le poing et se retint de l'abattre sur la personne qui venait de lui poser la question. Gakushuu avait des principes et parmi toutes celles qu'il se promettait de respecter, il y en avait une qui stipuler de ne pas se faire remarquer négativement en public. Un coup de poing n'était donc pas envisageable. Du moins, pas dans un lieu fréquenté par autant de monde. En revanche, en privé, c'était une solution totalement possible.

— Tu es surtout trop laid pour être digne de recevoir mon regard posé sur toi.

Karma se mit à ricaner puis but une gorgée de son milkshake et répliqua :

— Pourtant, tu es bien en train de me regarder actuellement.

Ne pas faire de doigt en public, songea-t-il. Il avait une éthique.

— C'est normal, tu me parles ! Je ne vais pas regarder le sol.

— Mais je pensais que je n'étais pas digne de recevoir ton regard mauve sur moi.

— Ferme là.

Cela arrivait parfois — très rarement — que Gakushu devienne vulgaire, mais il le regrettait immédiatement par la suite et se promettait de ne plus recommencer. Il avait des principes après tout. Soudain, son cerveau tiqua.

— « Regard mauve » ? répéta-t-il.

— Bah quoi ? J'essaye d'être poétique.

— C'est surtout ridicule. C'est comme si je disais que tu avais regard doré ou ambre ou une idiotie de ce style.

Karma haussa les épaules, montrant que cela lui était insignifiant.

— C'est comme si je t'appelais poil de carotte, ce serait ridicule, insista Asano d'une voix ferme.

— Ou alors, c'est comme si moi (et Karma insista bien sur le mot), je t'appelais le blond framboise.

— Pardon ? s'offusqua le soi-disant blond framboise.

— Tu n'es pas blond platine et ni roux, tu es blond rosé comme les framboises.

Malgré le sourire moqueur qui se dessinait sur le visage de Karma, il venait d'utiliser une voix diplomatique qui reflétait parfaitement son sérieux. Asano posa dramatiquement sa main contre son front et grimaça. Il regrettait d'avoir accepté l'invitation de Karma et donc de s'être rendu au Starbucks pour boire. Il prit alors une gorgée de son chocolat chaud qui avait été payé par son « rival de bas niveau » (il ne pouvait pas donner le titre de « rival » à une personne qui airer dans la classe des déchets). Il avait beau être riche, il n'allait pas refuser de quoi boire gratuitement.

— Et pour ma part, poursuivit Karma, j'ai les cheveux rouges et non pas orange donc tu ne peux pas m'appeler poil de carotte.

— Au pire, je vais t'appeler le perdant et c'est tout.

— Pff. La prochaine fois, je gagnerai et ce sera à toi de me payer de quoi boire.

— Ne prends pas tes fantasmes pour des réalités.

— Dixit le mec qui a perdu quarante fois, ricana Karma en sirotant son milk-shake avec une certaine lenteur qui agaça secrètement Gakushuu.

— Tu as perdu quarante et une fois, je suis supérieur à toi donc tu n'as rien à dire.

— T'inquiète, ce sera moi qui remporterai la prochaine manche.

Asano grimaça à la remarque de son rival de bas niveau. En effet, depuis qu'ils avaient tous les deux commencé à se fréquenter, ils avaient pris l'habitude de se défier sur tout et n'importe quoi — recommençant parfois les mêmes défis —, tout cela pour débattre sur « le meilleur ». C'était une raison certes enfantine, mais Gakushu ne pouvait pas accepter de se sentir inférieur à une telle énergumène qui appartenait à une classe aussi minable. C'était quelque chose d'inadmissible et indigne d'un Asano.

— D'ailleurs, tu proposes quoi comme prochain défi ? demanda Karma. Encore du basket-ball ou du football ou encore une coupe sur Mario Kart ?

— On l'avait déjà fait huit fois.

— Fallait bien qu'on fasse toutes les coupes et puis, on n'a pas encore testé sur toutes les consoles.

— On a déjà fait sur la Wii et la Wii U, répliqua Asano. C'est déjà suffisant.

— Il reste encore les autres consoles !

— Ok, on le fera sur les autres !

— Je te battrais, promit Karma d'une voix angélique.

— Ne t'y crois pas trop non plus.

— Je ne m'y crois pas, je suis juste réaliste.

Asano fronça des sourcils et respira un grand coup pour se calmer. Il lança un regard noir à son rival de bas étage et se promit de remporter la prochaine manche dans l'espoir de voir un jour les lèvres de Karma closes pour toujours. C'était certes un rêve irréalisable, mais il l'espérait et l'étendue de ses rêves était infinie pour son plus grand bonheur. Il ferma soudainement les yeux, s'imaginant un monde sans Karma Akabane et pour la première fois de sa journée, il se sentit heureux et avait l'impression d'enfin respecter ses principes.

~(°-°~)(~°-°)~

Nagisa avait toujours apprécié de se poser dans un coin pour réfléchir calmement à ses petits problèmes personnels — souvent axé au sujet de sa mère — et dont il ne faisait généralement jamais part à qui que ce soit, car il préférait garder cela pour lui. Ce jour-là, il s'était mis à l'écart de ses camarades de classe en restant assis à sa table, en retrait, et ne faisant pas attention aux différents sujets de conversations qui l'entouraient. Il entendait parfois des brides de mots sans vraiment y faire réellement attention. Il avait pris le soin de rester près de ses amis pour ne pas se faire suspecter et ne laissant ainsi aucun doute. Il hochait parfois la tête lorsqu'un regard était tourné vers lui pour montrer qu'il suivait la conversation alors que ce n'était en réalité pas le cas.

Son téléphone était allumé et il avait bien envie de sortir ses écouteurs pour pouvoir se plonger dans ses réflexions. Après tout, ce n'était pas comme si tous les élèves de sa classe faisaient attention à ses agissements. Sans plus hésiter, il glissa discrètement sa main dans son sac pour en sortir une paire d'écouteurs. Alors qu'il pensait n'être vu de personne, quelqu'un le surprit.

— Bah alors Nagisa-kun, on préfère écouter de la musique dans son coin plutôt que de discuter.

Nagisa grimaça face à la remarque qui lui était destinée puis plongea son regard bleuté dans celui doré de la personne qui n'était autre que Karma. S'il y avait bien une seule personne pour faire ce genre de remarque, c'était bien lui.

— Je suis juste fatigué, mentit Nagisa.

Le sourire qui orna les lèvres de Karma indiqua clairement qu'il n'était pas dupe et qu'il s'était rendu compte du mensonge de son ami. Nagisa déglutit et sut que la conversation était loin d'être terminée. L'idée se confirma davantage lorsqu'il vit Karma tirer une chaise pour ensuite la poser près d'eux.

— Fatigué, répéta alors soudainement le plus grand en s'asseyant correctement.

Une petite voix lui souffla doucement que cela était inutile de mentir en la présence de Karma. Après tout, cela faisait longtemps qu'ils se connaissaient tous les deux. Il y avait certes eu une distance qui s'était créée quand ils avaient été plus jeunes et durant un laps de temps qui était désormais oublié de leurs deux esprits — bien que Nagisa avait l'impression que cela recommençait à nouveau. Il toussota pour cacher sa gêne et reprit en chuchotant:

— Je pensais à certaines choses.

Il releva ses iris bleus en direction de leurs camarades qui n'étaient pas loin d'eux et Karma comprit.

— Allons dehors.

Nagisa accepta et se releva, suivant Karma qui avait déjà commencé à sortir. Ils prirent place dehors, contre un mur, et observèrent silencieusement le paysage qui se trouva en face d'eux durant de longues minutes qui s'achevèrent lorsque Karma décidât de briser le silence qui régnait entre eux.

— Tu veux en parler ? demanda-t-il.

Nagisa hésita. Les problèmes qui lui pesaient au cœur l'avaient toujours gêné et il n'aimait pas en parler, il préférait plutôt les dissimuler. Toutefois, c'était Karma qui lui posait la question , qui s'intéressait à lui et cela lui faisait étrangement plaisir. C'était rare qu'il lui accorde de l'importance ces derniers temps. Nagisa ne put s'empêcher de sourire à cette pensée, flattée. Mais il hésita et pesa le pour et le contre avant de finir par choisir le juste milieu.

— Des problèmes avec ma mère, avoua-t-il à demi-voix.

Karma connaissait plus ou moins bien la mère de Nagisa, car il était déjà venu chez lui par le passé, mais ne se doutait pas de l'ampleur du problème.

En constatant le nouveau silence qui s'était installé, Nagisa contempla Karma, cherchant le contact entre leurs yeux. Le silence lui sembla pesant et il voulut à cet instant creuser un trou et s'y enterrer vivant tant sa nervosité augmentait à chaque seconde. Il regretta d'en avoir parlé — ou lancer le sujet — et espéra que Karma changeât de sujet. Après quelques secondes de torture, Karma ouvrit la bouche, rassurant le plus petit.

— C'est vrai que ça a toujours été compliqué avec elle.

Nagisa hocha la tête, son regard azur toujours accroché sur Karma.

— Je ne sais pas consoler les gens, mais si tu veux que je fasse quelque chose, proposa-t-il en mettant en évidence son poing, je suis là pour toi.

— Merci Karma-kun, ça me fait très plaisir.

Ils s'échangèrent tous les deux des sourires sincères et Nagisa oublia durant quelques secondes les problèmes qu'il avait. Quand il était avec Karma et que les conversations prenaient ce genre de tournure, il avait l'impression d'être transporté dans un autre monde où ils étaient justes tous les deux. Il avait conscience que ses pensées étaient parfois niaises, mais c'était ainsi qu'il pensait et il était heureux d'avoir Karma à ses côtés. Il craignait très franchement d'être un jour séparé de lui et se promit de faire en sorte que plus aucun fossé ne se créera entre eux.

— Au fait Nagisa -kun, ça te dit de venir chez moi en tant qu'arbitre ?

— En tant qu'arbitre ?

— Ouais, on compte jouer à Mario Kart avec Asano pour voir qui est le meilleur même si tout le monde sait que c'est moi.

— Mais je ne servirais à rien en tant qu'arbitre.

— Tu seras là pour nous calmer, lui rassura Karma. Sans toi, on finira par casser une manette ou pire.

Nagisa rit doucement face au compliment plus ou moins subtil de son ami.

— Je viendrais alors.

Peu importe la distance qui pouvait se créer entre eux, Nagisa se promit de tout faire pour combler le vide. Asano avait beau être un obstacle, Karma ne l'avait pas oublié et prenait toujours soin de lui.

(~°-°)~~(°-°~)

Dans la vie, l'être humain faisait parfois face à un sentiment qui se nommait le regret. C'était douloureux et la culpabilité grandissait à chaque instant sans qu'on ne pût faire la moindre chose. Les remords et la colère contre soi même étaient les sensations majeures que l'on éprouvait lorsqu'on regrettait.

— Je regrette.

Deux mots quasiment inaudibles sortirent de la bouche de Nagisa qui se sentit immédiatement embarrassé en constatant que personne ne l'écoutait. Après tout, il parlait plus pour lui-même qu'autre chose, mais il n'aurait pas refusé qu'on lui accorde un regard ou même un geste de compassion. Cependant, il savait qu'il pouvait oublier pour la seconde option, car personne ne pouvait compatir avec ses regrets.

En effet, Nagisa avait accepté de venir chez Karma pour respecter sa demande et prendre le rôle d'arbitre lors du duel entre le maître des lieux et Asano, mais plus l'heure tournait et plus il prenait conscience de son inutilité. Il avait beau tenter de s'affirmer, il restait invisible et personne ne faisait attention à lui, pas même Karma. C'était très frustrant pour lui de se faire ignorer ainsi, surtout par une personne qu'il appréciait autant. Il avait envie de partir, mais ne pouvait pas faire cela à Karma, alors il s'enfonça davantage dans le canapé où il se trouvait à la place du milieu. À sa gauche se trouvaient Asano qui tenait une manette entre ses mains, calmement, les jambes croisées et un regard serein à sa droite se trouvait Karma qui mitraillait les boutons de sa manette pour tenter de gagner.

Soudain, Nagisa prit l'initiative de hausser le ton de la voix pour se manifester.

— Je pourrais savoir pour quelle raison vous ne jouez pas à Mario Kart alors que c'était le jeu qui était prévu.

Asano lança un regard outré au plus petit, la réponse lui semblait évidente et il répondit d'une voix hautaine :

— Car j'ai ramené SmashBros et j'ai décidé qu'on y jouerait.

— Et aussi parce qu'on s'est déjà affronté plusieurs fois sur Mario Kart, ajouta Karma en contrôlant son personnage qui n'était autre que Kirby.

— Je ne sers pas à grand-chose en tant qu'arbitre, fit remarquer Nagisa.

Bien évidemment, personne ne répondit, car ses deux camarades étaient trop concentrés à jouer. Au départ, Karma lui avait proposé de prendre part au jeu, mais Nagisa avait refusé, car son ami voulait absolument le forcer à prendre la princesse Peach (c'était soit disant un personnage qui lui correspondait parfaitement). Il avait donc refusé et il n'avait pas non plus envie d'y participer.

Les minutes s'égrainèrent et les hurlements continuèrent à se faire entre les deux participants.

— Espèce de tricheur ! cria une voix.

— C'est toi le tricheur ! Tricheur toi-même !

— T'as même pas de répartie !

— Bah toi non plus sale tricheur !

Puis les manettes commencèrent à voler.

— Voilà, à cause de toi, ma manette est cassée !

— La mienne aussi sale brute !

Et enfin, ils cessèrent leur jeu lorsqu'ils se rendirent compte qu'ils ne pouvaient plus jouer. Les deux manettes étaient cassées et Nagisa n'avait rien pu faire pour les sauver — il regrettait énormément. Il avait juste été capable de sauver l'écran de la télévision lorsque Karma avait fait propulser un objet vers Gakushu, mais que ce dernier l'avait évité en le contrant vers l'écran. Nagisa avait reçu des éloges comme un véritable héros pour être parvenir à attraper l'objet avant qu'il ne se cognât contre l'écran.

— T'es le meilleur Nagisa -kun ! déclara Karma en posant sa main sur l'épaule de son ami.

— Merci…

Nagisa observa les deux individus qui étaient à ses côtés puis posa une question qui le titilla.

— Au final, qui a gagné ?

— Je pense que la réponse est évidente, fit remarquer Asano. C'est moi.

— Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? s'énerva Karma. C'est moi !

Pour la énième fois, Nagisa regretta d'avoir posé cette question. Il ne voulait pas créer un nouveau conflit, mais c'était pourtant ce qu'il venait de faire. Ce n'était pas réellement de sa faute Asano et Karma étaient trop susceptibles, il n'y était pour rien. Néanmoins, il aurait pu se douter de leur réaction en posant une telle question. Les remords le reprirent et il dut se résigner à attendre patiemment que les deux garçons terminèrent de se chamailler.

— J'ai une idée, annonça Gakushuu d'un ton extrêmement sérieux.

Nagisa et Karma se tournèrent synchroniquement vers lui afin qu'il poursuivît.

— Je propose qu'on prépare un dernier défi qui déterminera le vrai maître et qui consistera à se retrouver au festival d'automne en se défiant sur les différents jeux et ateliers.

— Bonne idée, s'enthousiasma Karma en sortant un agenda de nulle part.

Il le secoua au nez de son rival en riant.

— Je suis une personne aimée et occupée donc j'ai un agenda pour écrire ce que je prévois chaque jour.

— C'est bien, ta vie m'importe peu.

— Je pense surtout que tu écris un planning sur tes jeux vidéos, remarqua discrètement Nagisa.

Karma lui fit un clin d'œil en signe d'approbation tout en prenant le soin de ne pas se faire remarquer par Asano.

— Je suis souvent occupé, reprit Karma. Il va falloir trouver un bon créneau horaire.

— Arrête de mentir, on fera ça un mercredi, ordonna Gakushu en croisant les bras. Je compte inviter mes sous-fifres… euh, mes amis alors fait en sorte d'en ramener aussi.

— Vous serez donc cinq ?

Gakushu opina.

— Et bien je vais inviter Nagisa-kun ! s'exclama Karma en glissant son bras autour du cou de son ami. Puis Kayano-chan, Sugino, Okuda-san et Kanzaki-san !

— On sera six, fit remarquer Nagisa en se tortillant pour tenter de se détacher de l'étreinte de son ami (pas qu'il n'aimait pas, mais cela l'embarrassait). Il faudra vérifier que tout le monde soit disponible.

— Je trouverais des gens, mais je ramènerais probablement Nakamura !

En entendant le nom de famille de Rio, Gakushu devint blême, mais reprit par la suite ses couleurs afin de cacher son mal aise.

— Qu'est-ce qui y a Asano-kun ?

— Je n'apprécie pas cette fille, elle est presque aussi infernale que toi Karma.

— Merci, ça me fait plaisir.

— Ce n'était pas un compliment.

Karma haussa des épaules en souriant tandis qu'Asano se remémora les actions de Nakamura par le passé. Elle ne lui avait personnellement rien fait, mais elle avait très souvent embêté les autres virtuoses qui la redoutaient tous désormais — Asano également par conséquent. Toutefois, ce n'était pas cette fille et ni Karma qui allait le faire éloigner de ses véritables objectifs. En effet, derrière l'excuse d'un dernier combat, Gakushu avait tout prévu. Il n'aimait pas Karma, mais se rapprochait de ce dernier lui permettait de se rapprocher de toute la 3-E, en commençant par Nagisa avec qu'il venait de faire connaissance grâce à Karma. C'était fourbe, mais cela lui correspondait, il aimait agir ainsi.

— Le perdant devra obéir à un ordre.

— Ok, sourit Karma. Ça marche.

Il tendit sa main vers Asano en signe de pacte pour le marché qu'il venait de faire, mais Gakushu déclina.

— Je n'ai pas envie de me salir, expliqua-t-il d'une voix calme.

Karma fronça des sourcils et attrapa brusquement la main d'Asano avant de la secouer pour officialiser leurs paroles. Asano fut étonné par la force que venait de déployer son rival de bas niveau, mais se retint de lui en faire la remarque et se contenta d'essuyer sa main sur son pantalon en marmonnant « Beurk, c'est sale. Il faut que je me lave les mains. » Il était évidemment ignoré, car Karma garda son sourire mesquin au visage et embêta Nagisa comme si de rien n'était en lui détachant les cheveux. Asano se demanda alors pour quelle raison le plus petit avec une telle coiffure, mais se retint de faire la moindre remarque et se plongea dans des profondes réflexions et stratégies qui lui torturaient l'esprit et dont il avait hâte de mettre en œuvre.

Grâce au défi final, Karma amènera davantage de monde et il en profitera pour les découvrir et se rapprocher d'eux. Une fois fait, il pourra enfin tenter de découvrir le secret que cache cette classe. Il n'était pas stupide et ni crédule, il avait compris que cette classe manigançait quelque chose. Ils n'étaient pas comme les autres précédents élèves qui ressortaient de la 3-E, ils dégageaient quelque chose d'inexplicable, mais d'attirant pour Gakushu.

Il devait découvrir ce secret et ainsi, montrer enfin sa supériorité. Il avait ainsi de quoi menacer son père et lui prouvait à quel point il était devenu beaucoup plus puissant. C'était certes un long plan, mais Gakushu était prêt à le mener jusqu'au bout pour finir par savourer à sa victoire. Il était impatient de voir la défaite à la fois sur le visage de Karma et par extension, sa classe entière lorsqu'il remportera le défi final qui lui permettrait de connaître leur secret. Il pourrait enfin découvrir leur secret, mais aussi contempler le visage de son père lorsqu'il lui annoncera sa victoire. Un sourire machiavélique se dessina sur ses lèvres, il avait hâte.

~(°-°~)(~°-°)~

Nagisa se posait très souvent des questions sur le sens de sa vie telle que « Mais qu'est-ce que je fais là ? » et ce fut justement cette question qui lui traversa l'esprit lorsqu'il vit les cinq prodiges devant lui. Évidemment, c'était la conséquence lorsqu'il acceptait de suivre Karma. En effet, il se faisait toujours embarquer dans des affaires de folies et cette fois-ci, il n'allait pas échapper à la règle. Pourtant, il avait espéré être l'exception, mais ce n'était visiblement pas le cas.

— Ne fais pas la tête Nagisa, ricana Nakamura d'un rire angoissant.

Ne sachant pas quoi répondre, Nagisa se contenta de grimacer et constata alors le regard cynique que lançait Asano à Nakamura. Il se demandait bien pour quelle raison le fils du directeur la regardait d'une telle manière, ce n'était pas son genre d'agir ainsi. Peut-être y avait-il eu un certain interlude entre les deux par le passé ?

— Mais qu'est-ce que je fais là ?

Nagisa se retint de sourire en entendant cette phrase, mais il admirait la personne qui l'avait employé. Terasaka pouvait être une personne très admirable parfois.

— Je ne t'ai pas demandé de venir, répliqua fièrement Araki.

— Et toi, je ne t'ai pas sonné !

Terasaka se permit ensuite de faire un doigt pour accompagner sa réplique et indiquer ainsi son mécontentement.

— Tu es là, car je t'ai ordonné de venir, expliqua Karma avec une pointe d'évidence dans la voix.

— Vous aussi vous être oppressés par votre chef ? questionna Ren à l'égard de Nagisa en lui montrant Karma du doigt. Parce que nous, on doit sans cesse obéir à Asano…

— Non ce n'est pas vraiment ça. Terasaka-kun est venu, car il a des dettes envers Karma-kun, mais il ne le dit pas explicitement, car il ne veut pas que les autres le sachent.

— Ah. Et pourquoi la magnifique Kanzaki n'est pas présente avec nous ?

— Elle est occupée.

Sakakibara afficha une mine déçue en entendant la réponse de Nagisa. Lui non plus n'était pas contre la présence de Kanzaki, mais cette dernière était malheureusement indisponible. En effet, elle était prise avec Sugino pour des raisons qui lui étaient inconnues (bien qu'il se doutait de la vérité). Par conséquent, Karma avait décidé d'inviter Nakamura, Kayano, Terasaka, Yada, Hayami et Chiba. Il lui avait expliqué que choisir les deux tireurs d'élite était très important pour assurer leur victoire. En revanche, pour ce qui s'agissait de Nakamura, c'était tout simplement, car elle était sa complice, tout comme Kayano. En ce qui concernait Terasaka, c'était, car il avait soi-disant besoin d'un boulet qui obéirait à toutes ses demandes et dans le cas de Yada, c'était parce que Nakamura avait insisté pour inviter cette dernière pour des raisons qui leur étaient à tous obscurs.

— Je rêve, s'alarma soudainement Koyama en pointant tous ses concurrents du doigt. Vous êtes huit !

— Bravo tu sais compter. Nous n'avons pas besoin de tes remarques, ils ont juste prévu trois remplaçants au cas où un des leurs serait incapable de combattre. Ils n'ont pas une armée en béton comme la nôtre se vanta Gakushuu.

— Pas faux !

— En effet, approuva Karma. Terasaka n'est pas une personne de confiance, il pourrait se blesser n'importe quand.

— T'es censé me soutenir !

— Ben moi, j'ai prévu d'y aller avec Touka-chan et on comptait se séparer de vous, expliqua Nakamura en faisant un clin d'œil à toute l'assemblée.

— J'ai besoin de tout le monde pour gagner, fit remarquer Karma.

— Trêve de bavardage et allons profiter de la fête foraine, s'écria Sakakibara en courant de tous les sens, très vite suivis par Nakamura qui semblait impatiente.

— On a prévu de s'affronter dans ce combat final pour des épreuves et non pas pour faire les attractions, s'expliqua Gakushuu en fronçant des sourcils.

La démone de la 3-E lui lança un regard de défi et ils finirent alors par se retrouver à faire la queue pour les auto-tamponneuses. Pour leur plus grande satisfaction, la queue ne semblait pas si longue que cela, mais un problème majeur se montra.

— Qui se met avec qui ?

— Moi je me mets avec Asano ! s'écria Koyama.

— Non ! Moi !

— Non, moi, car Asano me préfère !

Le concerné releva son regard vers le ciel, espérant qu'un miracle permettrait de cesser la dispute entre les soi-disant prodiges.

— Je vais me mettre avec Touka-chan, sourit Nakamura en empoignant le bras de son amie.

Nagisa les observa et sourit tendrement. Il ne s'était jamais rendu compte à quel point les deux jeunes filles étaient proches. Cette pensée le fit cogiter, car elles n'avaient jamais été proches et c'était justement suspect de les voir ainsi. En y songeant de plus près, Nagisa constata que c'était surtout Nakamura qui faisait des avances vers Yada, ce qui était également peu commun. Il se sentit alors très curieux au sujet de leur relation.

— On se met ensemble Nagisa ? demanda Kayano timidement.

Il lui répondit par un simple sourire pour indiquer son approbation.

— Si tu me lâches Nagisa-kun, déclara subitement Karma. Je vais me mettre avec Asano !

Il passa alors son bras autour des épaules de Gakushuu qui se retira immédiatement.

— Non merci. Nous sommes censés nous affronter et non pas faire ami-ami.

— On va s'affronter sur des autotamponneuses ?

Asano sembla réfléchir sérieusement à la question et capitula.

— Non en effet, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour qu'on se mette ensemble.

Il avait répondu froidement et avait posé sa main sur l'épaule de Sakakibara pour montrer qu'il l'avait choisi.

— Tu as intérêt à nous faire gagner, chuchota-t-il.

— Je suis l'élu, s'enthousiasma Ren en se frottant les mains, prêt à en découdre.

— Finalement, j'ai changé d'avis. Je ne veux plus être avec toi, je n'ai aucune confiance.

Le visage de Sakakibara se déforma et il fut contraint de se trouver un autre partenaire qui fut Araki. Karma de son côté, avait décidé de se mettre avec Terasaka, Nagisa et Kayano ainsi que Nakamura et Yada étaient respectivement ensembles, Chiba et Hayami également, Koyama et Seo choisirent de former un binôme, Asano étant seul, il finit par conclure que le meilleur choix serait de se mettre avec le balayeur du parc.

Lorsqu'ils prirent place, Karma et Terasaka foncèrent directement sur Asano et le balayeur. Les deux duos ne cessèrent de se cogner, ne faisant même plus attention aux autres participants. Nakamura (et Yada) se ramenait parfois pour faire des dégâts sur Karma (et Terasaka) ou Asano (et le balayeur). Du côté de Nagisa et Kayano, les deux plus petits restaient passifs durant le jeu, ils évitaient les autres et ne se faisaient quasiment jamais bousculés. Dans le cas de quatre autres virtuoses, ils frappaient contre tout et n'importe quoi. Et enfin, dans le cas de Chiba et Hayami, les deux tireurs d'élite tentaient d'agir stratégiquement pour percuter leurs rivaux. Ils semblaient être les seuls à jouer sérieusement.

— On va finir par causer des accidents, remarqua Terasaka en tentant du mieux qu'il pouvait de cacher la frayeur qu'il éprouvait à l'idée de se faire éjecter.

— T'inquiète, lui rassura son partenaire en donnant un coup violent contre le véhicule d'Asano et le balayeur.

Le jeu se finit sans encombre pour le plus grand bonheur de Terasaka — ainsi que Nagisa et Kayano qui étaient aussi très inquiets à ce sujet — et ils se résolurent à débuter une nouvelle activité — quittant au passage le balayeur qui retourna à son travail. Ce fut Karma qui décida en se pointant vers un stand dans lequel se trouvaient des paniers de basket-ball. Asano comprit immédiatement le message, ils allaient enfin déterminer le meilleur tireur.

— Je vais te montrer que ça a toujours été moi le plus talentueux, se vanta Gakushuu.

Karma lui répondit par un sourire taquin, prêt à l'affronter.

— C'est parti, déclara-t-il en lançant parfaitement la balle de l'arceau.

Asano ne se laissa pas faire et fit une magnifique lancée qui atterrit parfaitement dans le panier. À cet instant, Nagisa comprit que le jeu était loin d'être terminé. Il regarda Kayano qui semblait songer à la même chose.

— On va se faire chier, se plaignit très explicitement Terasaka.

— J'ai payé ta place donc ne te plains pas, ordonna Karma.

En effet, Karma avait respectivement payé les places à ceux qu'il invitait tout comme Asano pour ses sous-fifres. Toutefois, Chiba et Hayami ne voulaient visiblement pas obéir à Karma, car ils s'enfuirent tous les deux ailleurs. Nagisa pensa secrètement que c'était une excellente idée, car il regretta rapidement de rester avec eux.

— Je pense que ça va être très long, soupira Kayano.

— Mais non, répliqua Nakamura. Il suffit de participer aussi !

La collégienne prit également un ballon et sourit sournoisement.

— On va pimenter le jeu et les déconcentrer en lançant des balles vers leur trajectoire.

— J'aurais préféré participer, bouda Araki.

— C'est pas possible, il y a que deux paniers imbéciles.

— Pas besoin de m'insulter.

Nakamura fit un geste de main telle une parfaite balayeuse pour indiquer qu'elle ne l'écoutait plus puis poursuivit.

— Qui est d'accord ?

Tous acceptèrent, excepté les deux concernés qui étaient visiblement trop concentrés pour se manifester. Nakamura sembla satisfaite puis se tourna vers Yada et lui attrapa doucement le poignet.

— Ça te va ? lui demanda-t-elle personnellement.

Elle hocha la tête en évitant le regard bleu de Rio, les joues légèrement rougies, ce qui n'échappa pas aux yeux observateurs de Nagisa. Ce dernier regarda Yada plus sérieusement et constata qu'elle ne semblait pas naturelle. Il avait l'étrange impression que quelque chose la tracassait et bien que la curiosité ne cessait d'augmenter depuis qu'il le remarquât, il demeura silencieux.

Il sortit brusquement de ses pensées en voyant la main de Kayano se secouait devant ses yeux.

— Tu penses à Karma-kun ? questionna-t-elle timidement.

Surpris par la question de sa meilleure amie, Nagisa écarquilla des yeux.

— Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Pourquoi tu parles de Karma-kun ?

— J'avais juste l'impression que tu pensais à lui puisque…

— Puisque ?

— Rien.

Elle accorda sa réponse par un léger sourire qui disparut aussi rapidement qu'une hallucination temporaire. Nagisa avait parfois du mal à comprendre Kayano bien qu'ils étaient tous les deux très amis. Il songeait au départ uniquement à Yada, car cette dernière l'intriguait beaucoup, mais il n'y avait aucun rapport avec Karma.

— Tiens, déclara Kayano en lui tendant un ballon de basket-ball. On va commencer.

— Merci.

Tous commencèrent à bombarder Asano et Karma de ballon de basket. Ils s'énervèrent en ne parvenant plus à lancer correctement, mais n'osèrent visiblement pas se révolter lorsqu'ils comprirent que Nakamura était derrière tout cela. Rio ria à grand éclat en les voyants dans une telle galère bien qu'ils parvinrent de temps à autre à bien viser. Elle donna parfois des ordres aux quatre virtuoses sur la direction que devaient prendre les ballons, car elle semblait adorer les voir soumettre à elle.

Aucun d'eux n'osait se rebeller et se soumettait parfaitement à elle pour le plus grand étonnement de Nagisa. Il n'avait jamais remarqué à quel point les prodiges pouvaient parfois être aussi soumis. Il se demandait vraiment pour quelle raison ils ne disaient rien. Nakamura était sûrement derrière cela et Nagisa se rendit compte qu'il y avait beaucoup de mystères qui planaient dans leur classe. Karma n'avait visiblement pas menti à ce sujet. Il avait hâte d'élucider ses mystères. Cependant, ces derniers temps, il n'avait pas la tête à observer et se poser des questions sur les autres, il était déjà trop tourmenté avec ses propres problèmes. Il soupira puis songea qu'il avait bien fait de s'aérer car cette sortie lui permettait d'oublier ses soucis.

Karma semblait vraiment ne pas parvenir à se concentrer sur ses tirs à cause des balles qui volaient de tous les sens. Il tenta de faire un grand lancé, mais la balle se cogna contre le plafond du stand avant de retomber par terre en ligne droite. Koyama se moqua en pointant Karma du doigt tel un perdant, ce qui l'irrita énormément.

— Et le grand gagnant est Asano ! s'écria Nakamura en lui frappant la main. Highfive !

— Non, répondit le concerné. Je ne fais pas ça et encore moins avec une concurrente.

— J'arrive pas y croire…

Karma secoua négativement la tête en se disant qu'il ne pouvait pas accepter cette défaite. Il avait conscience d'avoir perdu, mais se promit de gagner à la prochaine épreuve. Il lui fallait absolument sa revanche. Tandis que Gakushuu se disait que sa victoire était aussi évidente qu'un nez sur une figure. Il avait toujours été très bon au basket-ball et en tir (ou même tous les sports qu'il pratiquait).

— Allons faire autre chose, siffla-t-il en fusillant Asano du regard.

— Je suis le meilleur au basket-ball.

Karma se retint de faire la moindre remarque, mais l'idée de perdre à ce sport lui était insoutenable. Ils ne s'étaient certes pas affrontés à un véritable match, mais il ne pouvait pas accepter le fait d'être un moins bon tireur bien qu'il avait été déconcentré en recevant d'autres balles de tous les sens. Il allait gagne à la prochaine épreuve, c'était une certitude.

Le vendeur du stand les appela pour récupérer leurs récompenses. Karma prit son lot de consolation parmi les choix proposés et il ressortit avec un bonnet en forme de pikachu (1) qui faisait aussi l'effet d'une écharpe grâce à sa longueur.

— Tu la veux ? demanda le perdant à l'égard d'Asano. Je suis sûr que ça t'irait à merveille !

— Non merci.

Karma haussa des épaules et s'avança vers Nagisa pour lui poser sur la tête.

— Ça te va bien, se contenta-t-il de dire avant de rejoindre le fils du directeur pour insister sur le fait qu'il allait gagner pour les deux prochaines épreuves.

Nagisa se figea lorsqu'il prit conscience du geste de son ami et ne put s'empêcher de sourire bêtement. C'était un petit geste, mais cela lui faisait vraiment plaisir. Il enroula l'écharpe autour de son cou et continua de s'avancer comme si de rien n'était.

— Ça te fait plaisir n'est-ce pas ? lui demanda Kayano en le tirant or de ses pensées.

— Oui…

Il avait répondu en baissant son regard, son sourire toujours collé au visage.

— Alors moi aussi ça me fait plaisir, déclara-t-elle en posant sa main sur l'épaule de Nagisa.

Il ne savait pas pour quelle raison elle lui avait dit cela et ne comprenait pas non plus le sens. Il se doutait qu'elle essayait de lui faire passer un message derrière ses gestes et ses mots, mais Nagisa ne parvenait pas les comprendre. C'était honteux de la part d'un ami et il eut alors envie de se cacher tant il s'en voulait. Il n'osait pas non plus lui demander explicitement. C'était à lui de la comprendre comme elle savait le faire avec lui. Il y avait décidément beaucoup de mystère dont il était pour l'instant loin de trouver les solutions pour les résoudre.

Soudain, Karma se retourna comme alerté.

— Mais où sont Chiba et Hayami-san ?!

— Ils se sont enfuis, expliqua tout naturellement Nakamura.

Sans la moindre once d'hésitation, Karma prit l'initiative de les retrouver. Ils posèrent quelques questions au balayeur pour avoir des renseignements au sujet des deux portés disparus puis poursuivirent leur recherche. Au bout de quelques minutes de marches, ils finirent par les trouver à un stand de tir.

— Fallait se douter, songea intérieurement Kayano bien qu'elle le dît à l'oral.

— Pas faux, mais du coup, commençons la deuxième épreuve, s'exclama Karma en relevant son poing, prêt à gagner de nouveau.

Asano s'empourpra et rejeta la proposition de Karma.

— C'est à moi de décider et nous allons tester le courage de chacun d'entre nous en faisant le train fantôme. Le groupe qui aura le moins peur gagnera.

Il lança ensuite un regard menaçant à ses acolytes qui signifiait qu'ils n'avaient pas intérêt à le décevoir. Sans plus tarder, il se retourna et se dirigea vers l'attraction en question. Les quatre autres prodiges le suivirent et Karma fut alors contrait de venir. Ils abandonnèrent à nouveau Chiba et Hayami qui semblaient être heureux d'être séparé du groupe. Nagisa songea que le couple avait probablement envie de rester en privé plutôt que d'être mêlé à tous les autres.

— Je sais pas si je vais parvenir à assurer, chuchota Kayano en regardant son meilleur ami.

Nagisa lui tapota la tête dans le but de la rassurer.

— T'inquiète pas, et puis je ne garantis rien moi non plus. Mais on a Karma, Terasaka et Nakamura qui sont très courageux donc ça devrait aller.

— Dommage que Chiba-kun et Hayami-san ne participent pas. Avec eux à nos côtés, on aurait eu plus de chance pour décrocher la victoire.

Nagisa opina, elle n'avait pas tort.

— Je me mets avec toi Touka-chan, car je suis là pour te protéger ! déclara Nakamura à son amie en lui tendant la main.

— J'aimerais beaucoup me mettre avec toi Yada, car tu es une jolie demoiselle, ajouta Ren en se courbant vers elle. Une présence masculine est d'ailleurs plus rassurante que celle d'une jeune fille blonde en fureur.

— Ma présence est plus rassurante que celle d'un abruti qui ne sait pas se coiffer les cheveux, rétorqua-t-elle d'une voix cynique.

Les deux élèves du collège Kunigigaoka se disputèrent la pauvre Yada qui était au milieu de cette histoire telle un trophée.

— On se met ensemble Nagisa -kun ? proposa Karma. En ma présence, tu n'auras plus peur.

— Je pense que même sans ta présence, je n'aurais peur de rien, mentit le plus petit.

— Tu as bien grandi Nagisa-kun, je suis fier de toi. On prouvera à Asano que nous n'avons peur de rien.

Les deux garçons échangèrent un highfive en riant. Du côté de Yada, ce fut Sakakibara qui remporta sa place au côté de la demoiselle après un pierre, feuille, ciseau pour se départager. Nakamura fut donc contrainte d'abandonner à contrecœur et elle se mit avec Asano après l'avoir cruellement menacé sans que Nagisa pût réellement entendre les phrases échangées. Kayano se mit donc avec Terasaka, car elle trouvait la présence de son camarade plus ou moins rassurante. Ensuite, Araki et Seo se mirent ensemble et enfin, Koyama se mit avec le balayeur.

Lorsqu'ils prirent tous place dans le train fantôme, Nagisa se sentit plutôt confiant. Après tout, rien ne pouvait être plus effrayant que de voir sa mère être en colère. De plus, les élèves de la 3-E étaient des assassins, ils ne pouvaient pas avoir peur. C'était une certitude, ils allaient combattre ce test de courage avec brio.

— Rassure-moi, tu n'as pas peur ? interrogea Karma une fois que le train démarra.

— Non et toi ?

Karma se mit à sourire et répondit avec une évidence absolue.

— Bien sûr que non.

Karma n'avait jamais peur de rien et c'était ce dont Nagisa avait toujours admiré chez lui. Et cela, depuis bien longtemps. Il se demandait comment son ami faisait pour être aussi courageux et détendu à n'importe quelle situation, même les plus improbables. Il était fort et même devant des vrais assassins, il ne semblait pas être effrayé. C'était comme si n'importe quel événement qui se déroulait lui paraissait normal.

Un jour, peut-être parviendrait-il à ressentir un sentiment similaire. Il avait des doutes, mais ne perdit pas espoir, personne ne savait ce que l'avenir réservait. Nagisa observa les fausses toiles d'araignées qui décoraient l'attraction, l'ambiance sinistre qui régnait. Le bruit des chaines qui cognaient contre les murs, les poupées maléfiques qui apparaissaient subitement dans le but de les faire sursauter, les crânes de mort posés n'importe afin de rendre les lieux terrorisants ne lui faisait finalement pas si peur que cela. Peut-être plus jeune, Nagisa se serait senti impressionné et donc effrayé, mais tous ces décors ne lui firent ni chaud ni froid. Il observait simplement tout ce qui l'entourait en se disant que même Koro-sensei pouvait parfois être encore plus effrayant. En particulier lorsqu'il se mettait dans une colère noire.

Soudain des cris se firent entendre dans toute l'attraction, faisant sursauter Nagisa et l'inquiéta très sincèrement. Nagisa lança un regard apeuré vers Karma.

— C'est quoi ça ?

— Aucune idée.

Karma fit glisser sa main jusqu'au bonnet pikachu de Nagisa pour lui tapoter la tête en le rassurant du mieux qu'il pouvait. Nagisa ne se sentait pas spécialement effrayé, mais s'était douté que ce hurlement ne venait pas de l'attraction. Il songea que c'était probablement un des candidats qui participait à la seconde épreuve. Il espéra donc du plus profond de son cœur que ce ne soit pas un des membres de son équipe. Toutefois, la voix était masculine donc le taux de probabilité pour qu'elle appartienne à un des cinq prodiges étaient plus probables.

— Kayano ! Aide-moi ! Y a des marionnettes en sang !

Nagisa soupira. C'était Terasaka qui venait de crier. Il ne savait même pas que ce dernier était effrayé par les marionnettes.

— On a perdu.

— Je crois bien, répondit Karma serrant son poing.

Sans doute s'imaginait-il faire un massacre sur Terasaka pour avoir causé sa défaite.

Cependant.

— AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH.

Le regard de Nagisa et Karma se croisèrent à nouveau. Ce ne fut pas difficile de déterminer l'identité de l'individu qui venait de crier, car il n'y avait qu'une seule personne qui pouvait atteindre cette voix aiguë en étant un homme : Ren.

— Tu crois qu'on a gagné ?

— Oui, répondit en lui faisant un clin d'oeil. Il nous reste qu'une dernière épreuve.

Nagisa était surpris, il avait été toujours persuadé que Ren était une personne courageuse, mais il se trompait lourdement. Il se promit que c'était la dernière fois qu'il se fiait aux apparences. Lorsqu'ils sortirent du train fantôme, Terasaka se fit gravement réprimander pour ces cris et hurlements à l'inverse de Kayano qui se fit féliciter pour être parvenue à garder son calme. Il avait heureusement gagné et Nagisa se disait que s'il était parvenu à être aussi serein, c'était grâce à Karma.

— Vous êtes les moins courageux, se moqua Karma en riant.

— Tu as aimé faire ce tour avec moi Yada ? demanda Ren avec un sourire de charmeur.

— Ça va…

— Elle aurait préféré être avec moi ! cracha Nakamura mécontente. Bien que j'ai bien apprécié Gakushuu-chan !

— Évite de m'appeler comme ça s'il te plaît.

— Si tu me le demandes aussi gentiment, je vais peut-être m'arrêter, plaisanta la collégienne en posant son doigt sur la joue d'Asano qui semblait à deux doigts de décéder.

— Vous semblez vous être bien amusés, remarqua Kayano.

— Pas du tout. J'aurais préféré être avec n'importe qui plutôt que cette démone, lui avoua-t-il à voix basse.

Heureusement pour lui, Nakamura n'avait rien entendu, elle était trop occupée à enfin pouvoir profiter de la présence de Yada (bien qu'elle continuait de se chamailler avec Ren).

— Allons nous affronter au stand de tir !

Asano approuva, il était plus ou moins confiant, car il possédait un certain talent. Toutefois, il ne savait pas que la 3-E était une classe d'assassin. Peu importe leur nature, il allait tout faire pour gagner ce dernier combat et toucher à la récompense. Il allait enfin découvrir le secret de cette classe qui l'intriguait tant. Il n'était pas loin du but. À cette pensée, un sourit mesquin fleurit sur son visage avant de disparaître très rapidement.

— Je vais te montrer à quel point je suis le véritable gagnant, le défia Karma.

— On verra.

Ils rejoignirent Chiba et Hayami pour s'affronter aux tirs. Avoir les deux tireurs était assez rassurants, Karma était persuadé de décrocher la victoire.

— On va se répartir équitablement puisque nos adversaires sont cinq, commença Karma. Chiba et Hayami-san, vous participer. Je prends également part au jeu. Terasaka tu ne joues pas parce que t'es nul. Kayano-chan, tu veux participer ?

La collégienne hocha la tête, prête à prouver son talent de tireuse.

— Il reste une place, qui veut ?

Yada secoua négativement la tête.

— Je vais rester avec Touka-chan et faire l'arbitre donc Nagisa, je t'en prie.

— Je suis sûr que je tire mieux que cette crevette, se plaignit Terasaka qui était visiblement vexé par le manque de confiance qui lui était accordé.

— Arrête de te plaindre toi.

Les cinq prodiges se placèrent chacun devant leurs cibles, l'arme en main. Il y avait respectivement cinq cibles pour chacun d'eux. Lorsqu'ils commencèrent à tirer, Koyama ne visa même pas dans la cible, Araki était loin du centre tout comme Seo et Ren. En ce qui concernait Gakushuu, il avait presque visé au centre, mais c'était lui qui avait clairement lui qui avait fait le meilleur score. Toutefois, il semblait déçu (ce qui était compréhensible avec l'équipe de bras cassé avec qui il était).

— Tentez de faire mieux, se contenta-t-il de dire.

Chiba, Hayami, Karma, Nagisa et Kayano se placèrent chacun devant leurs cibles et tirèrent tels les assassins secrets qu'ils étaient. Karma, Nagisa et Kayano avaient fait des tirs similaires à ceux d'Asano. Évidemment, Chiba et Hayami avaient tous les deux faits des tirs parfaits et ils s'échangèrent de légers sourires en le remarquant.

— Vous avez assumés enfin votre couple ? les taquina Nakamura.

— On est officiellement les meilleurs ! cria Karma en commençant une danse avec Nakamura qui était censée présenter « la danse de la joie ». On va fêter ça avec le bisous officiel de Chiba et Hayami-san !

— C'est hors de question, répondit fermement Rinka. Si c'est pour que vous ayez encore des photos dossiers, vous pouvez rêver.

— Elle est violente ta chérie, bouda faussement Karma en regardant Chiba.

— Uniquement avec les stalkers comme vous.

— Je vais demander ma récompense à Asano alors.

Le visage d'Asano se décomposa lorsqu'il prit conscience de sa défaite. Cela salissait sa réputation. Il ne pouvait pas avoir perdu alors qu'il avait toujours été supérieur à n'importe qui sur tous les plans. Il se sentait honteux d'avoir perdu que plus aucun mot ne pouvait sortir de sa bouche. Il se sentit bouillir de colère, mais savait qu'il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre qu'accepter sa défaite. Il était tellement près de la victoire et prêt à découvrir ce secret. Il ne pouvait pas abandonner, il devait continuer ses recherches. C'était ce qui lui permettrait de montrer sa véritable force une fois qu'il aurait trouvé leur point faible.

— Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? demanda-t-il froidement.

— On va y réfléchir en formant une réunion entre gagnants, ricana Nakamura. Mais n'oublie pas le marché qui a été conclu.

— Pour fêter notre victoire, reprit Karma. Laisse-moi te poser des questions Nagisa -kun.

— Pourquoi moi et pas Asano-kun alors qu'il a perdu ?

— Parce que si c'était à lui que je poserais des questions, ce ne serait pas drôle. Et puis regarde sa tête de déterré. Laissons-le savourer sa défaite.

Nagisa eut étrangement pitié pour Asano, mais resta muet sur le sujet.

— Vas-y pose tes questions.

Karma sourit et débuta directement.

— 1+1 ?

— 11 ! cria Terasaka fier de lui. Je suis sûr que c'est des questions pièges.

— Tais-toi, lui reprocha Karma. Va réviser tes maths ou demande à Kayano-chan de t'aider.

— Mais je suis nulle en maths moi..., soupira-t-elle.

— 2, répondit Nagisa en ignorant les autres.

— 2+2 ?

— 4. Mais pourquoi tu me poses ces questions. Je ne suis pas si nul que ça en mathématiques même si je ne suis pas aussi bon que toi.

— Tu comprendras. 4+4 ?

— 8.

— 8+8 ?

— 16.

— Toi+Moi ?

Nagisa rougit.

— Amis ? fit-il timidement.

Nakamura éclata de rire.

— J'aurais jamais pensé que tu aurais fais le ToiPlusMoi Challenge (2) IRL, déclara-t-elle en essuyant les gouttes de larmes qui lui montait aux yeux tant elle riait.

— Arrête de te moquer.

— Je peux pas m'empêcher de rire.

— Mais de quoi ? J'ai pas compris, s'alarma Nagisa, visiblement perdu. Pourquoi tu te moques de Karma-kun ? Et puis pourquoi ces questions ?

— C'est le ToiPlusMoi Challenge, s'expliqua-t-elle. Mais tu viens de le friendzoner en disant « amis ? ».

— Ah…

— C'était pas si drôle que ça, conclut Karma en cachant son embarras.

— Observons le vrai amour là bas, s'exclama Nakamura en pointant Asano et Kayano du doigt.

Tous les regards furent rivés vers eux. Kayano s'était vaguement avancée vers Asano pour lui tendre un ours en peluche.

— Tiens, marmonna-t-elle en n'osant planter son regard doré dans celui du collégien.

Asano sembla surpris d'être tiré de sa torpeur par Kayano. Il se figea durant quelques instants le temps de comprendre le geste de la jeune fille puis de prendre la peluche.

— Pourquoi ?

— Pour ne pas que tu sois triste de ta défaite… ça arrive de perdre, mais tu avais l'air très bouleversé.

Gakushuu sourit, amusé.

— Merci. Mais je suis meilleur que votre classe.

— Tu dis ça alors que vous avez perdu, répliqua Karma.

Les deux garçons continuèrent de se disputer à nouveau. En voyant la scène, Nagisa se dit que cela allait devenir un quotidien de sa vie et qu'il finirait par prendre l'habitude désormais. C'était certes le combat final, mais connaissant Asano, Nagisa était persuadé qu'il allait à nouveau demander sa revanche. Après tout, cela faisait quarante et un pour Asano et quarante et un pour Karma. Ils étaient toujours à égalité. En revanche, il était curieux de découvrir qu'elle sera la récompense qu'ils allaient choisir. Ce ne fut pas une si mauvaise journée que prévu et il n'avait cette fois-ci aucun signe de regret et il aimait beaucoup son nouveau bonnet.

* * *

 _(1) Le bonnet Pikachu existe réellement. J'ai une photo de V des BTS (référence kpop bonjour) qui en porte un._

 _(2) ToiPlusMoi Challenge c'est à la mode en ce moment (surtout sur twitter pour faire le buzz) et même si c'est en message normalement, je me suis dis "pourquoi pas ne pas le transposer dans la fic ?" C'est du KaruNagi en plus après tout /o/_

 _Je suis sure que vous vous demandez quelle sera l'ordre que va demander les gagnants au perdants c: Vous verrez héhé mais ça a un lien avec les chapitres précédents :3 Sinon vous aimez mon OC ? Le balayeur. Ils étaient impairs, c'est pas de ma faute. Je me rends compte que ce chapitre est vraiment stupide... Si vous avez aimé le balayeur, il apparaîtra à nouveau ! :D_

 _Merci d'avoir lu, n'hésitez pas à poster des reviews pour me donner vos avis, négatif ou positif. Même quelques mots, ça fait toujours plaisir et ça me motive pour la suite :3_


	6. Un autre monde

**Disclaimer:** _Assassination Classroom appartient à Yusei Matsui._

 **Pairing:** _KaruNagi couple principal ; Asano/Kayano couple secondaire ; puis_ _Terasaka/Itona, Sugino/Kanzaki, Ryuu/Rinka (= Chiba/Hayami), Isogai/Kataoka, Maehara/Okano, Nakamura/Yada et Justice/Hinano pour les couples en arrière plan._

 **Personnages principaux:** _Tout d'abord Nagisa, ensuite Asano et après, Karma et Kayano (autant l'un que l'autre)._

 **Note (1):** _Bonjour. Oui j'ai pris la blinde de temps pour poster ce chapitre et je suis comme toujours sincèrement désolée. Je me rends compte que je m'excuse à chaque fois que je poste un chapitre x) Bref c'est parti pour les explications parce que j'adore ça =) (vous pouvez passer aux notes suivantes si ça vous fait chier). Tout d'abord, je sais que je suis un caca pour le temps que j'ai pris mais il faut que vous sachiez que malgré tout le temps que j'ai pris, je ne suis absolument pas satisfaite de ce chapitre et je pense qu'il est le pire de tous. Les autres forcément meilleur après ce truc que je posterais quand même. En fait, j'ai vraiment beaucoup galéré à l'écrire. Je n'étais pas en période writing block, c'était juste ce chapitre le problème._

 _Dans mes plans, ce chapitre avait un scénario plus ou moins spécial (vous allez comprendre en le lisant). Pendant des semaines j'ai hésité à l'écrire, j'avais même envie de le passer et écrire le suivant parce que ce scénario était un peu trop wtf ... Mais je me suis dis que je ne pouvais pas le passer parce que j'avais insérer des éléments importants dans les chapitres précédents pour faire apparaître celui-ci. Si j'avais passé ce chapitre, tout ce que j'aurais fait aurait servi à rien. Du coup j'ai hésité mais je me suis dis que je devais l'écrire même si vous risquez d'être choqué et de ne pas aimer, après tout ça fait parti de mon histoire et si vous ne l'aimez plus, j'accepterais. Donc pendant beaucoup de temps, j'étais anxieuse, j'avais envie de modifier des choses dans ce chapitre pour le rendre moins ridicule mais finalement j'ai fini par écrire le scénario prévu._

 _Vous risquez donc d'être très étonné mais je peux vous assurer que c'est le seul chapitre à être aussi bizarre, les suivants seront dans la même continuité que les précédents. J'ai tenu à faire tout ce scénario chelou pour la fin de ce chapitre. Je vous expliquerais en bas du chapitre quand vous l'aurez terminé pour comprendre._

 **Note (2):** _Pour le chapitre suivant, je peux vous assurez qu'il sera meilleur que ce vieux truc... Par contre, je ne pense pas le poster avant mars. Je suis actuellement en vacances mais j'ai le bac blanc à la rentrée, pleins d'autres dst, oraux, dossiers et devoirs à faire. Bref je vais passer mes vacances à réviser puis quand tout ça sera terminé, on sera en Mars et je vais essayer de faire des efforts pour la publication. Je vous avoue que l'arrivé de Final Fantasy XV et Kingdom Hearts 2.8 m'ont pris du temps x) sans parler des cours T_T je veux retourner à l'école primaire :'( Je poste furtivement ce chapitre et je m'excuse pour les fautes. J'ai essayé de me relire pour corriger mais j'ai été très rapide car mes devoirs m'appellent de loin donc il doit en rester pleins. Mais je m'en voulais tellement du temps que j'avais pris que je me suis dis que je devais absolument poster le chapitre aujourd'hui sinon ça n'aurait pas été avant mars... Maintenant, je me suis débarrassé du chapitre le plus difficile :D J'ai écris 4K aujourd'hui =D_

 **Note (3):** _Merci à vous de continuer à me lire, de m'écrire des reviews, de mettre des fav ou de follow cette fic, vous me rendez heureux ;w; Je culpabilise beaucoup pour le temps que je prends à chaque fois... Je n'abandonne pas cette fic mais j'ai avancé dans les plans pour des nouvelles fics dans un autre fandom... Oui j'adore écrire et j'ai trop d'idées. Ne soyez pas surpris si je ne poste rien ici, je suis vivante sur wattpad et j'écris toujours è.é Mais cette fic reste une priorité, ça va bientôt faire un an :)_

 **Note (4):** _Les personnages sont un peu OOC... Karma est un pervers et j'espère que vous allez quand même apprécier ce chapitre bien qu'il soit spécial..._

 **Note (5):** _Je remercie **Cristalyn** de m'avoir permis de plagier ses smileys _ ~(°-°~)(~°-°)~

 **Note (6):** _Spéciale dédicace à **Saiken-chan** sans qui ce chapitre ne serait pas terminé aujourd'hui. Merci d'être là pour m'encourager, ily ;; _

**Note (7):** _Bonne lecture :D_

* * *

 ** _Leçon 6 Un autre monde:_**

— Itona, tu peux m'expliquer ce que tu fous ?

Le concerné arqua un sourcil, surpris que Terasaka lui posât cette question.

— Tu dois vraiment être stupide pour ne pas voir par toi même ce que je suis en train de faire… Je suis en train d'ajouter des fonctionnalités sur notre PS4.

Terasaka croisa les bras, mécontents.

— Parle-moi mieux, car sans moi, tu n'aurais pas de maison ! Et puis comment tu veux que je sache ce que tu es en train de fabriquer sur MA PlayStation ?

— Parce qu'il suffit que tu ouvres les yeux, baka.

— T'es vraiment pas possible comme gosse, soupira le propriétaire des lieux en s'asseyant sur son lit.

— On a le même âge. Et pour répondre à ta précédente question, je rends NOTRE PS4 plus performante.

— D'accord monsieur l'ingénieur, mais faut que tu saches que tu es tellement frêle et petit que j'ai parfois un doute sur ton âge.

En entendant la phrase de son ami, Itona cessa ses manigances sur la console pour relever son regard et se concentrer sur Terasaka. Un léger sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres avant de disparaître aussi rapidement qu'il était apparu. Le plus petit se releva et puis s'avança jusqu'à son ami pour commencer à enlever son gilet. Le geste fut lent, presque sensuel aux yeux de Terasaka qui fut incapable de détacher son regard des corps d'Itona. Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, il se mit à contempler les bras de ce dernier, et le trouva secrètement sublime bien que les mots restèrent bloquer à travers sa gorge. Il était musclé — sans aucun doute plus que n'importe qui dans le 3-E —et Terasaka se rappela que son ami avait été formé par un horrible monstre du nom de Shiro, c'était à la fois triste et admiratif.

Il savait qu'Itona avait beaucoup souffert malgré son apparence et son expression de visage qui semblait constamment neutre. Une forte envie de trouver Shiro et lui briser la nuque envahit l'esprit de Terasaka, mais il savait qu'il ne devait pas agir n'importe comment, car les conséquences risquaient de retomber sur Itona. C'était rare qu'il réfléchît à ce genre de chose, car il était une personne assez impulsive, mais lorsqu'il s'agissait d'Itona c'était différent. Pour une fois dans sa vie, il avait envie de prendre soin de quelqu'un, de le protéger et il avait déjà commencé sa mission.

Depuis l'arrivée d'Itona dans la 3-E, Terasaka l'avait accueilli chez lui après une longue discussion avec ses parents et Koro-Sensei. En effet, après avoir cessé de suivre Shiro, Itona n'avait plus personne. Il ne voulait pas retourner auprès de son oncle, car il culpabilisait énormément pour avoir lâchement pris la fuite, alors Terasaka avait voulu être là pour lui et il lui avait ouvert les bras. Au départ, Itona était assez timide et renfermé face aux parents de son ami, mais il était parvenu à s'ouvrir au sein de sa nouvelle famille et Terasaka était très heureux, car il avait pu le voir sourire.

Dans un élan soudain dont lui même n'avait pas ses esprits, Terasaka avait entouré ses deux bras autour de la taille d'Itona pour le ramener contre lui et l'étreindre. Il se promit intérieurement d'être toujours à ses côtés pour le protéger et ne plus jamais le voir aussi triste.

— Tu as raison, chuchota-t-il. Tu n'es pas un petit garçon, je suis même sur que tu es plus fort que l'autre imbécile de Karma.

— Je pense que l'imbécile ici, c'est toi. Mais oui en effet, il n'y a pas de doute.

— Tu viens de casser tout le moment émotion !

Itona sourit légèrement puis étreignit à son tour Terasaka.

— C'est rare de te voir comme ça.

Terasaka soupira et le lâcha.

— Bah vas-y, continue à faire ton mécano', mais bousille pas notre console.

— Oui, la nôtre, fit-il en appuyant bien sur le mot. T'inquiètes, tu peux avoir confiance en mes capacités d'ingénieur.

Terasaka observa son protégé partir pour retrouver leur console et une étrange sensation de vide le submergea. Il regrettait déjà de ne plus ressentir la chaleur corporelle d'Itona contre lui. Tout en scrutant chaque faits et gestes du plus petit qui s'activait sur la PS4, Terasaka pensa qu'il s'était peut-être un peu trop attaché à lui. Il se releva sans rien dire et sortit de leur chambre, il avait besoin de prendre l'air.

~(°-°~)(~°-°)~

Nagisa avait écarquillé des yeux, ne s'attendant pas à ce que Karma lui annonçât une telle chose. Il observa longuement le visage de son interlocuteur afin d'analyser si ce dernier était bien sérieux. Toutefois, le large sourire rempli de fierté qui ornait son visage le convainquit au sujet de sa sincérité.

— Oui je suis sérieux Nagisa-kun, insista-t-il.

Son étonnement grandit lorsqu'il prit conscience que Karma avait remarqué par lui même son hésitation. Il se sentit même flatté de constater que son ami le connaissait aussi bien — on lui avait souvent dit qu'il n'était pas facile à lire.

— Mais … Vous êtes surs qu'ils vont accepter l'échange ?

— Bien sûr ! Tu sais bien qu'Asano et sa petite bande doivent nous obéir donc ils sont obligés de le faire.

— Mais c'est un peu gros …

Tout en enfonçant ses mains dans ses poches, Karma se mit à ricaner.

— C'est justement ça qui va être drôle.

— Donc on va leur demander leurs casques de réalités virtuelles ? Vous êtes sûr qu'on ne peut pas demander mieux.

Karma s'arrêta immédiatement dans sa marche à l'entente de la question de Nagisa. Il se retourna vers le plus petit pour lui faire face puis retira ses mains de ses poches malgré le froid. L'hiver allait bientôt débarquer, les feuilles de l'automne couvraient le sol et les branches étaient désormais nues pour accueillir la prochaine saison. Une lueur d'exaspération brilla dans le regard doré de Karma et il continua à s'avancer vers Nagisa, seuls quelques centimètres les séparaient.

En le voyant autant, Nagisa se surprit à paniquer et espéra que les forts battements de son cœur ne s'entendaient pas. Il remercia le ciel de se trouver dehors à cet instant et non pas dans une pièce silencieuse où chaque bruit était audible. Les mains de Karma se posèrent soudainement sur les joues de Nagisa. Il trouva ses mains chaudes et se mit même à apprécier secrètement ce contact. La chaleur de ses mains contrastait avec la froideur du visage de Nagisa. Ils se regardèrent longuement dans les yeux, ce qui déstabilisa Nagisa. Il ne comprenait pas pour quelle raison Karma agissait-il ainsi. Ses lèvres tremblèrent légèrement, hésitant à lui poser la question. Les mots étaient pourtant sur le bout de ses lèvres, il lui suffisait simplement de formuler sa phrase, mais aucun son n'en sortit.

Le rire de Karma les sortit de leur bulle, faisant au passage tressauter Nagisa.

— Tu me fais tellement rire Nagisa-kun quand t'es comme ça. Je ne vais pas te manger, tu sais ?

Nagisa baissa honteusement son regard.

— Mais tu agis bizarrement, se défendit-il.

— C'était pour te montrer à quel point je suis désespéré par ce que tu viens de me demander. Bien sûr qu'on ne peut pas demander mieux, avoir leurs casques virtuels, c'est la meilleure chose qui puisse se produire pour notre classe. Déjà parce qu'on prend leur bien à la 3-A et qu'on pourra se moquer d'eux, ensuite, imagine tous les endroits dans lesquels on pourra voyager avec simplement des casques, tous ensemble ! Ce serait génial. Et enfin, Itona était très intéressé par ses casques même si je ne sais pas trop les raisons...

— C'est vrai que ça pourrait être intéressant. Puis pour ce qui concerne Itona, il a toujours été passionné par la technologie donc ce n'est pas surprenant.

Un large sourire taquin se dessina sur les lèvres de Karma et il se mit à tirer sur les joues de Nagisa.

— Et toi Nagisa-kun ? Qu'est-ce qui te passionne ?

— Que tu arrêtes de me tirer les joues.

— C'est pas vraiment une passion ça et puis tu es mignon comme ça. Je crois que je suis passionné par toi.

Les joues de Nagisa devinrent écarlates et il s'écarta avant de secouer la tête.

— C'est pas une vraie passion.

— J'adore t'embêter alors.

Il remonta son écharpe jusqu'à son nez et pour tenter de cacher ses rougeurs bien qu'il était conscient que cette méthode ne menait à rien.

— Je pense pas avoir de passion, finit par répondre Nagisa.

Karma le rattrapa afin de marcher à ses côtés. Il posa alors sa main sur l'épaule du plus petit d'un geste affectueux et le rassura :

— Ça finit par arriver, je pense, car je n'en ai pas non plus. Enfin… J'adore les jeux vidéos, surtout avec Kanzaki-san.

— Elle est plus forte que toi ?

Karma fit une mine renfrognée.

— Ça dépend quel jeu… On a un niveau similaire.

— Faudrait vous départagez comme avec Asano-kun.

Karma dégluti.

— Euh ouais…

En remarquant le ton peu confiant de Karma, Nagisa se sentit amusé.

— Je te soutiendrais.

— T'as intérêt.

Tout en disant cela, la main de Karma glissa de l'épaule droite de Nagisa à la gauche, caressant lentement son dos avant d'atteindre son objectif. Bien que cela l'embarrassait, Nagisa ne le repoussa pas. Il aimait cette proximité qu'il y avait entre eux et était prêt à tout pour la conserver. Il aimait sentir le bras de Karma contre lui, savoir qu'à cet instant, ils étaient juste tous les deux. Pas d'Asano ou qui que ce fût pour les interrompre dans ce moment qui n'appartenait qu'à eux.

(~°-°)~~(°-°~)

Cela faisait désormais quelques semaines — pour ne pas dire un mois — que Nagisa avait remarqué le comportement suspicieux de Ritsu. Observer les gens et les analyser était quelque chose qu'il faisait automatiquement et Ritsu ne manquait pas à la règle. Il avait bien remarqué que la batterie d'artillerie était devenue beaucoup moins joyeuse que d'ordinaire. Certes elle restait souriante, mais Nagisa avait remarqué que parfois, son regard se perdait dans le vide. Elle n'était pas humaine, mais semblait éprouver des sentiments. Elle était probablement tourmentée pour une raison obscure et dont Nagisa n'avait pas la moindre idée, pas même une once de lumière sur cette affaire.

Alors, il pensait que c'était son imagination, que Ritsu n'avait rien. Pourtant ce jour-là, lorsqu'il était rentré aux classes aux côtés de Kayano et Okuda, il avait remarqué de loin que Ritsu semblait vide. Elle était presque identique à la Ritsu du début, au robot sans expression qu'ils avaient rencontré. Il avait même l'étrange impression que son regard normalement violet prenait des teintes rouges. Cependant, quand Chiba était venu vers elle pour lui proposer une partie d'échecs, son sourire enjoué était apparu à nouveau sur son visage et ses yeux bleus étaient étincelants la rendant beaucoup plus charmante. Le paysage derrière elle était comme toujours structuré d'un ciel azur malgré l'horizon grisâtre dans la vie réelle et elle était également accompagnée d'un arbre sans feuillage, représentant ainsi parfaitement l'ambiance hivernale qui commençait à se tapisser.

Par la suite, Ritsu avait regagné cette mine perplexe au visage, inquiétant Nagisa. Il y avait quelque chose qui clochait, quelque chose qui n'allait pas chez la collégienne, quelque chose qui devait vraiment la perturber. Cela coulait de source, mais Nagisa ne parvenait pas à trouver le problème. C'était à la fois frustrant et déstabilisant. Il était persuadé que la solution pendait devant ses yeux, qu'elle était évidente et aussi frappante qu'une énorme tâche noire agglutinée à un mur peignait d'un blanc vide de tout sens. Il avait beau y réfléchir sérieusement, faisant cogiter la question de gauche à droite dans son esprit, mais aucune réponse ne vint pas même une infime once de lumière. Ses lèvres se tordirent dans un rictus de déception et ses yeux se fermèrent afin de se plonger dans ses réflexions.

Il ne pouvait pas laisser son amie dans un tel état, s'il n'était pas capable de trouver la réponse tout seul, il lui suffisait de la chercher aux côtés de la concernée. Nagisa se promit donc de tenter de se rapprocher d'elle du mieux qu'il le pouvait.

Il avait donc attendu à la fin des cours pour qu'une grande partie de ses camarades s'éloignent et il se dirigea timidement vers Ritsu. Cette dernière parut d'ailleurs surprise en le voyant.

— Bonjour Nagisa-san, qu'est-ce qui t'amène ?

Nagisa tira une chaise pour la ramener près de Ritsu et s'assit dessus. Il prit son souffle en réfléchissant rapidement à la manière dont il devait formuler sa phrase — il prit d'ailleurs conscience qu'il n'avait franchement pas l'habitude de communiquer avec elle (même en oubliant le fait que Nagisa était une personne plutôt silencieuse).

— Hum… Je voulais juste savoir comme tu allais.

La batterie d'artillerie autonome lui sourit tendrement.

— Ça va très bien et toi ?

Nagisa hocha simplement la tête, continuant à réfléchir sur la manière dont il devait aborder le sujet. Cependant, Ritsu semblait en avoir décidé autrement.

— C'est inhabituel de te voir ici, commença-t-elle.

— Je me suis dit que ça pouvait être sympathique de rester avec toi puisque tu dois être continuellement seule à chaque fois qu'on s'en va.

Des petits cœurs bleus apparurent sur l'écran, indiquant ainsi l'enthousiasme de Ritsu.

— Mais tu sais qu'on peut aussi communiquer à travers ton téléphone, je peux apparaître presque n'importe où alors ne t'inquiète pas.

En s'en rendant compte, les yeux de Nagisa s'écarquillèrent.

— C'est quelque chose que j'avais complètement oublié.

Il se redressa, empoignant son sac de cours et puis sortit son téléphone de sa poche.

— Bon je vais y aller alors, ma mère ne va apprécier si je continue à tarder.

Nagisa sortit donc de la salle de cours en compagnie de Ritsu qui était apparue sur l'écran.

— C'est vrai que c'est beaucoup plus pratique, déclara-t-il soudainement.

— Oui et c'est grâce à Koro-Sensei, je lui suis vraiment reconnaissante.

— Tu utilises souvent cette fonction ?

— Oui, pour discuter avec Itona-san.

Nagisa arqua un sourcil, visiblement surpris.

— Je ne savais pas que vous étiez proches.

— Tu sais, nous sommes les deux nouveaux de la 3-E et on est un peu spéciaux alors on se comprend. Il a dit qu'il était en train de me préparer une surprise, je suis impatiente.

Tout en faisant glisser ses doigts contre le mur en bois pendant qu'il traversait le couloir, l'entente de la surprise tilta dans son esprit et il enleva brusquement sa main.

— Une surprise ? Mais de quoi s'agit-il ?

— Tu penses vraiment que je le sache Nagisa-san ?

Sa question était en effet assez stupide.

— T'as raison… Mais je suis assez curieux ?

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à ouvrir la porte qui le séparait de la sortie, celle-ci s'ouvrit, le laissant ainsi voir Itona. Ce dernier semblait étrangement épuisé, il avait le teint blafard et des cernes se dessinaient sous ses yeux, reflétant probablement son manque de sommeil.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Itona-kun ?

Ce dernier ne daigna même pas un regard pour Nagisa, et répondit d'une voix terne « des trucs à faire ». A cet instant, Nagisa ne savait pas s'il était la cause de son comportement, mais il songea que c'était sans doute la fatigue qui avait une influence sur lui et le rendait donc amer. Nagisa se décala donc vers la droite pour le laisser passer. Avant de retrouver l'air frais qui l'attendait patiemment dehors, Itona le retint.

— J'aimerais que tu arrêtes de parler avec Ritsu jusqu'à demain, j'ai besoin d'elle.

Nagisa se retourna pour tenter de faire face à son camarade, mais celui-ci était de dos et semblait très sérieux. Nagisa pesa donc le pour et le contre et finit par capituler.

— D'accord, à ce soir vous deux.

Il rangea son téléphone dans sa poche puis referma la porte. Le vent était comme toujours présent, doux et agréable, caressant sa chevelure. Son esprit se plongea à nouveau dans ses réflexions. Il se sentit confus et inquiet pour Ritsu. Il craignait qui lui arrivait malheur. Il se mordit alors la lèvre inférieure, espérant que rien n'arrivera. Après tout, elle était en sécurité avec Itona malgré son comportement suspect. Son cœur se serra, il avait justement peur à cause d'Itona. Ses pieds bougèrent tout seuls, le conduisant jusqu'à son chez-soi. Il se laissa ainsi emporter et tout en essayant de se rassurer, _rien de négatif n'allait arriver_.

~(°-°~)(~°-°)~

— Waouw ! Tu plaisantes j'espère ?! hurla Nakamura en bondissant.

Itona s'appuya contre la batterie d'artillerie autonome et secoua négativement la tête. Nagisa l'observa fièrement et surtout très rassurer. Ses doutes pouvaient désormais disparaître, rien n'allait arriver. Itona semblait avoir repris des couleurs malgré l'épuisement qui soulignait son regard mais désormais cela se comprenait.

— Non il ne plaisante pas, se venta Terasaka en passant son bras autour des épaules d'Itona. Il a géré comme toujours et c'est _mon_ ingénieur.

— Ouais, enfin c'est l'ingénieur de toute la classe, répliqua Takebayashi.

— Non c'est le mien !

Nagisa se retint de rire en les voyant se chamailler. Il était définitivement très heureux pour Ritsu. Il avait d'ailleurs l'impression que les pièces du puzzle étaient en train de se mettre en place. Tout était lié et il ne s'en était pas rendu compte plutôt. En effet, les casques virtuels choisis comme victoire avaient été travaillés par Itona pour les rendre encore plus performants. Ce dernier avait donc réuni tout le monde afin de les montrer et de démarrer une démonstration très bientôt.

— Plutôt que de nous faire traîner, tu pourrais nous expliquer les performances que tu as ajoutées, demanda Karma visiblement impatient.

Itona se mit alors à sourire en voyant la lueur d'intérêt qui brillait dans le regard du premier de la classe — il avait toujours espéré un jour parvenir à être intéressant pour Karma et lui montrer ainsi qu'il était également un bon rival.

— En fait, en plus de pouvoir dans n'importe quelle destination avec ces casques, on pourra aussi rendre visite Ritsu.

La jeune fille ouvrit grand la bouche, semblant ne pas y croire.

— C'est à dire ? insista-t-elle ?

Il sourit et poursuivit :

— On pourra te rendre visite en apparaissant à tes côtés. Je sais que tu as toujours rêvé d'être une élève normale et pouvoir être réellement avec nous, mais malheureusement, je ne sais pas comment ça pourrait se faire… Du coup, je me suis dis que ce serait à nous de venir vers toi.

— Itona-san…

Ritsu avait un regard larmoyant.

— Merci beaucoup, c'est la plus belle surprise…

Tout le monde se mit à sourire, attendri par la scène qui se déroulait.

— Tu es un véritable génie, le complimenta Koro-sensei. Je savais que nous étions frères.

— Je suis sure que c'est plutôt Itona qui a pris toute l'intelligence, rétorqua Nakamura en souriant sournoisement.

— Non, nous sommes tous les deux des génies nyuhuhuhus. Maintenant, la démonstration.

— Qui veut tester ? questionna Itona.

A sa plus grande surprise, tous les élèves se portèrent volontaires — même Terasaka.

— Je ne pensais pas que mon invention aurait eu autant de succès.

— C'est parce qu'on aimerait tous voir Ritsu en vrai, s'expliqua Hinano en serrant les poings, impatiente.

Étant donné qu'il y avait des casques pour toute la classe A et qu'ils étaient désormais pour la classe E qui possédait un nombre plus réduit d'élèves, tout le monde eut un casque, excepté Koro-sensei qui possédait une tête trop large.

— Je ne vais pas mettre de casque, déclara soudainement Itona. Il faut que je sois là pour vérifier que tout va bien pendant l'opération.

Nagisa enfila donc son casque, prêt à se retrouver réellement aux côtés de Ritsu. Puis soudainement, alors qu'Itona compta jusqu'à trois, l'image de la salle de classe disparut pour faire alors apparaître un paysage composé d'un grand champ d'herbe et de nombreux arbres et fleur. C'était un cadre de vie splendide et qui semblait infini. Nagisa avait même l'impression de pouvoir respirer la verdure. Il fit alors tourner sa tête et se rendit compte que tous ses camarades étaient présents.

— Ça a marché, s'écria Nakamura en serrant joyeusement les deux mains de Yada.

— Mais où est Ritsu ? interrogea Kanzaki en explorant l'environnement.

— Je suis là...

La collégienne apparut sous les regards curieux de tous les élèves qui furent témoins de la scène. C'était la première fois qu'il pouvait la voir face à eux, avec les vraies proportionnalités d'une humaine. Son regard était brillant de larmes et un large sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

— Je n'aurais jamais pensé que cela puisse se produire, s'exclama-t-elle émue.

Nagisa s'avança vers elle et avança se main pour lui prendre la main et ainsi voir si tout était bien réel. C'était étrange, il pouvait la ressentir et caresser sa peau qui semblait humaine.

— Waouw… Mais c'est super, souffla-t-il d'une voix admirative.

— N'en profite pas pour la tripoter, coupa soudainement Karma en séparant la main des deux élèves.

Les joues de Nagisa devinrent écarlates en entendant les insinuations de Karma.

— Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes Karma-kun, je voulais juste vérifier si c'était bien réel. Je ne suis pas un pervers comme toi !

Karma se mit alors à étreindre Nagisa par l'arrière, entourant ainsi ses deux bras autour des hanches du plus petit et enfouissant sa tête contre la nuque de Nagisa. Il respira ainsi son odeur puis lui susurra d'une voix séduisante :

— Tu aimerais que je te montre mon niveau en termes de perversité ? Je pense que ça t'amusera beaucoup, hein Nagisa-kun ?

Nagisa voulut s'échapper de cette étreinte qui faisait battre son cœur à vive allure afin de reprendre contenance. Il avait parfois l'impression de perdre la tête lorsqu'il était trop proche de Karma.

— Non merci, répondit-il en essayant de repousser les mains taquines de Karma.

— Bon ça suffit les amoureux, on est là pour profiter de Ritsu, pas pour vous voir en train de faire des enfants. Ce n'est pas vraiment le lieu ni le moment approprié, fit remarquer Kirara.

— Ouais, ajouta Terasaka d'une voix peu convaincante. Y a des lits pour ça !

— Tu es très mal placé pour dire ça, soupira Takebayashi en remontant ses lunettes pour se donner un genre.

Nagisa devint alors encore plus rouge qu'il ne l'était déjà et se confondant en excuse pendant que Karma s'était mis à ricaner en lâchant le plus petit à contrecœur. Soudain, Kanzaki qui s'était rapprochée de Ritsu lui avait souri avant de poser une question qui trottait dans la tête d'un grand nombre d'élèves.

— C'est toi qui as choisi cet univers ?

Ritsu se mit à rougir et bégaya :

— Ou-oui… Ici.. Je peux créer l'univers que je veux et c'est ainsi que je l'aime.

— Ça veut aussi dire que tu peux faire apparaître des insectes ? questionna Hinano, des étoiles plein les yeux.

Ritsu hocha la tête.

— Tu peux aussi faire apparaître un camion de frites ? demanda Terasaka.

Pour le plus grand plaisir de Terasaka, Ritsu le fit apparaître sous le regard médusés de tous les élèves.

— Waouw, mais c'est géant, s'émerveilla Terasaka.

— C'est stupide, qui a l'idée de faire apparaître un camion de frites au milieu d'un champ de fleurs ? s'exaspéra Kataoka.

— Mais attendez, coupa Isogai, empêchant ainsi un nouveau conflit avec Terasaka. On devrait organiser une fête puisque Ritsu peut faire apparaître tout ce qu'elle veut. Ainsi, on fêtera dignement cette invention.

— Il faudrait qu'il y ait Itona d'abord, proposa la concernée. Mais en fait… Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée… Je pense même que vous devriez retourner d'où vous venez.

Le visage enthousiaste de Ritsu disparut soudainement.

— Je sens qu' _il_ est revenu…

Sous la stupeur de tous, une ombre noire se matérialisa derrière Ritsu. C'était une silhouette qui faisait sa taille et quasiment identique à elle. L'ombre était faite de noire et deux billes rouges brillaient au niveau des yeux.

— Qu'est-ce que que ça ?! s'écria Yada d'une voix terrifiée.

Nakamura s'était approchée de cette dernière pour tenter de la rassurer.

— Je ne sais pas ce que c'est …

Ritsu avait répondu d'une voix lourde et son corps s'était mis à trembler. Cela fait quelque temps qu'il est là, mais impossible de le voir disparaître. Isogai s'était alors avancé en prenant la main de Kataoka pour la faire avancer avec lui et essaya d'avoir l'intention de tous.

— Écoutez-moi, pour l'instant, l'ombre ne fait rien, mais nous devons la neutraliser. Nous sommes les délégués et en tant qu'assassin, nous allons le faire disparaître.

— Ritsu, fais apparaître des armes.

Deux pistolets se matérialisèrent dans les mains des délégués et sans plus tarder, ils tirèrent sur l'ombre. Cependant, celle-ci resta de marbre et resta toujours près de Ristu.

— Il faut qu'on trouve une autre solution, s'alarma Nagisa en commençant à paniquer.

Son intuition était donc bien réelle, il y avait un problème et c'était cette _ombre_ qui causait du souci à Ritsu.

(~°-°)~~(°-°~)

Pendant ce temps là, du côté d'Itona et Koro-sensei, les deux étaient en train d'assister à la scène à travers l'écran de la batterie d'artillerie autonome, impuissant.

— Itona-kun, tu dois me faire apparaître là-bas ! Il faut que j'élimine cette ombre, elle pourrait mettre en danger mes élèves !

Itona grimaça.

— Je… je ne peux rien faire …

Son regard se baissa et une peine pouvait clairement se lire. Il s'en voulait d'avoir envoyé ses camarades là-bas ou de ne pas avoir remarqué cette ombre plutôt. Lui qui s'occupait pourtant du bien de Ritsu. Il soupira et fit travailler ses méninges pour tenter de trouver une solution. Cependant, il lui était impossible de se concentrer lorsqu'il voyait Koro-Sensei s'agiter en appuyant sur le bouton qui devait faire sortir ses élèves de cet enfer. Rien ne se produisait, ils étaient tous allongés avec le casque, aucun ne bougeait. À travers l'écran, il pouvait voir les élèves s'agiter et chercher à moyen de s'enfuir ?

Les battements du cœur d'Itona s'accélèrent, il devait trouver quelque chose. Peu importe si c'était stupide, il y avait bien un moyen de les réveiller ou d'exterminer cette ombre qui était nuisible bien qu'elle ne faisait actuellement rien à part hanter Ritsu.

Mais tout d'abord, comment était-elle apparue ? Il devait bien y avoir une raison. S'il trouvait la réponse, il serait ainsi plus proche de parvenir à trouver une solution et faire sortir ses camarades. Itona était à la limite de se ronger les ongles tant il était nerveux, mais il se contenta simplement de reprendre son souffle et de réfléchir au plus vite.

Il observa alors plus attentivement l'ombre et les événements qui s'étaient déroulés précédemment. L'univers dans lequel se trouvait Ritsu et ses camarades avaient son propre moteur, il ne devait donc pas penser de la même manière que sur Terre. Si l'ombre était apparue pour avoir l'apparence de Ritsu, c'était que le problème était lié entre les deux. Elle semblait sombre et négative. C'était peut-être une autre part de Ritsu ou un virus qui s'était créé. Itona enfonça ses ongles dans sa peau, il était persuadé de ne pas être loin de la vérité il devait juste encore réfléchir. Le monde dans lequel ils se trouvaient été décidé par Ritsu, elle pouvait donc se matérialiser et être éliminée. Puis soudain, une lumière arriva dans son esprit, le traversant de par et d'autre et il s'échappa de la salle de classe. Il cria un simple « J'arrive ! » à son professeur qui continuait de paniquer de tous les sens en faisant onduler ses tentacules.

Itona courut le plus rapidement qu'il pouvait juste qu'à chez Terasaka — qui était accessoirement sa maison — et ouvrit en trombe la porte de leur chambre. Il devait être rapide, il n'avait pas envie de perdre ses camarades de classe à cause de son expérience. Il se dirigea vers la Wii U, il prit ensuite d'autres fils et un casque puis retourna dans sa salle de classe. Il pouvait peut être paraître stupide à courir avec autant d'objets électroniques, mais il n'avait pas le temps de réfléchir, le temps s'écoulait et il devait au moins tenter bien qu'il n'en était pas sur.

Une fois arrivé, il reprit son souffle qui s'était accéléré à cause de sa course effrénée et il s'agenouilla jusqu'à la batterie d'artillerie autonome. D'un geste rapide et fluide, il connecta la console et enfila son casque. Il songea secrètement qu'il aurait préféré prendre sa PS4, mais la console n'était pas encore prête pour la deuxième expérience qu'il allait tenter. Une fois fait, il tenta de parler à Karma grâce au casque.

— Écoute-moi Karma, je vais te donner une mission importante.

— Itona-kun ? Comment ça se fait que j'entende ta voix, mais que je ne puisse pas te voir.

— Parce que je ne suis pas avec vous, abrutis !

— M'insulte pas et fait nous sortir de là.

— Je ne peux pas, le système est bloqué. En revanche, tu vas faire ce que je te dis. Je vais te faire apparaître ailleurs, mais pendant le transfert, tu dois faire emmener l'ombre avec toi.

— Comment je fais ça ?

— Attrape là au moment où je te ferais téléporter.

— Et tu me feras téléporter où ?

— Dans Super Mario Bros sur Wii U.

— _What_ ?! Mais comment ça ?

— On a pas le temps pour les explications, mais en gros, j'ai beaucoup travaillé sur mes consoles pour trouver un moyen de les connecter avec Ritsu et donc créer des univers en plus dans lequel on pourrait apparaître. C'est certes intéressant de pouvoir apparaître dans les pays que l'on veut, mais je me suis dit que ce serait plus amusant d'en être capable dans des jeux vidéos.

— Trop cool ! Bah fais-moi rapidement apparaître là bas ! Mais par contre, je ne veux pas comment je pourrais anéantir l'ombre.

— Je t'expliquerais ! Bon maintenant, attrape-moi cette foutue ombre.

— Attends, je ne veux pas être le seul à être dans un jeu vidéo.

Sans plus tarder, Karma attrapa le poignet de Kanzaki sous la plus grande surprise cette dernière qui ne s'attendait pas à se faire agresser aussi soudainement. Sous le coup de la surprise, elle avait suivi Karma.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais Karma-kun ?

— Suis-moi, c'est tout.

Karma continua alors sa course en compagnie de Kanzaki puis bondit sur l'ombre et l'attrapa de son autre main qui était libre. Ce fut très rapide, personne ne comprit ce qui venait de se dérouler, mais Karma, Kanzaki et l'ombre venaient de disparaître brusquement.

Itona contempla la scène, satisfait. Son plan était en train de se dérouler à la perfection. Il prit donc le gamepad pour être aussi un joueur. Karma et Kanzaki apparurent ainsi dans un niveau de Mario Bros, c'était le niveau 1.

— Maintenant que vous êtes là, vous allez retrouver l'ombre et l'anéantir.

— Qu'est-ce qui se passe, je ne comprends rien, paniqua Kanzaki en observant l'univers qui l'entourait.

— Karma t'expliquera en chemin, mais en attendant, vous allez écouter mes instructions. Vous allez vous diriger jusqu'au boss et vous allez affronter Bowser. Il est l'esprit négatif de Mario Bros, il y a donc de fortes chances pour que l'ombre ait pris le contrôle de ce dernier ou soit près de lui.

— Tu en es sur ? demanda Karma.

— J'en suis persuadé, l'ombre doit être les émotions négatives de Ritsu, il faut que vous l'anéantissiez. S'il ne sait pas incarner ou bien téléporter près de Bowser, vous allez quand même bien finir par la retrouver quelque part durant votre chemin.

Karma hocha la tête et courut dans le niveau 1 aux côtés de Kanzaki pour l'éclaircir au sujet de la situation. Itona les observa à travers l'écran et les aidait en faisant apparaître des blocs étant donné qu'il était l'aide. Il ordonna aussi rapidement à Koro-Sensei de retenter le processus pour réveiller les autres élèves.

L'expérience fut une réussite, car tous ses levèrent, excepté Karma et Kanzaki qui étaient bloqués à cause de l'ombre. Les élèves se réveillèrent un à un et Itona leur expliqua brièvement la situation, trop concentré sur l'écran. Tous se réunirent autour de lui pour suivre la progression des deux joueurs qui gambadaient les plaines.

— Kanzaki-san, on est pas là pour ramasser des champignons, il faut qu'on avance au plus vite jusqu'à l'ombre.

— Mais ce sont des bonus, il pourrait nous aider.

— On s'en fiche, le niveau 1 est facile, on en a pas besoin. Il faut qu'on avance au plus vite jusqu'aux châteaux de Bowser.

Les deux collégiens coururent jusqu'au drapeau, sortant ainsi du niveau 1. Ils se matérialisèrent alors sur la carte et sans discuter plus longtemps, ils coururent. Il n'y avait aucune raison de perdre du temps en faisant tous les niveaux, il suffisait de courir jusqu'au château final.

— Tu es sûr qu'on aura le niveau ? interrogea Kanzaki, confuse.

— Itona sera là pour nous aider.

Une fois qu'ils arrivèrent au château final, les lieux étaient sombres et sinistres. Il y avait des Boo qui se cachaient, le ciel était devenu sombre et les ennemis semblaient insurmontables à combattre.

— On peut le faire ! s'écrièrent-ils afin de s'encourager mutuellement.

Toutefois, en voyant la lave et les ennemis, Karma se prit un gomba et perdit une vie. Du côté de Kanzaki, cette dernière était tombée dans la lave et perdit à son tour une vie. Malgré le chemin qui était semé d'embûche, ils finirent par arriver jusqu'au boss final. Kanzaki songea que la vie de Mario n'était finalement pas facile, ce n'était pas certes douloureux de perdre des vies, mais ça restait assez effrayant. Kanzaki ressentit la pression, mais elle était prête à combattre. Durant son chemin, elle avait pris le soin de conserver une étoile dans sa poche et du côté de Karma, il s'était équipé d'une fleur de feu. Ils étaient ainsi prêts à combattre tout en écoutant les conseils d'Itona.

Ils passèrent l'immense porte rouge qui les séparait de Bowser. Ils traversèrent le pont en pierre et se préparèrent au combat. Bowser était différent, il semblait s'être métamorphosé avec l'ombre. Son regard était devenu rouge et les ténèbres semblaient l'entourer. Il poussait des cris similaires à ceux du jeu vidéo. Karma se dit alors qu'affronter Bowser réellement était un véritable défi, il était beaucoup plus imposant que derrière un écran. Tout en souriant, Karma se mit à lancer ses flammes et s'apprêta à lui donner des coups, mais il s'arrêta en voyant Bowser se faire anéantir en même pas deux secondes.

En effet, Kanzaki venait d'utiliser son étoile et l'avait ainsi tué. Karma en revint même à être déçu que le combat n'eût pas duré plus longtemps et se promit de le combattre à nouveau la prochaine fois, mais seul. Kanzaki était certes une bonne partenaire de jeu, mais sa fierté avait besoin de finir le jeu seul.

Bowser et l'ombre disparurent, une lumière les entoura et la fin du jeu démarra. Ils furent contraints de voir la princesse Peach se faire sauver et le générique de fin avant de pouvoir sortir du jeu.

Quand Karma put enlever son casque, un énorme sourire était étalé sur son visage.

— C'était génial, faut qu'on le refasse ! Merci, Itona d'avoir créé tout ça. Je crois que je viens de passer la meilleure journée de ma vie.

Nagisa lança un regard anxieux à Karma qui l'interrogea du regard.

— C'est la première chose que tu dis en revenant, constata-t-il d'une petite voix.

— Ben ouais, c'était trop bien ! Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu fais cette tête Nagisa-kun. Tu es vexé parce que j'ai dit que c'était la meilleure journée de ma vie ? Si ça peut te rassurer, ma journée serait meilleure si tu me laissais faire des choses avec toi.

Il fit alors un petit clin d'œil pour illustrer ce qu'il sous-entendait. Nagisa s'empourpra et rétorqua :

— Ce n'était pas de ça que je parlais ! C'était dangereux tout ce qui vient de se passer…

Karma posa le casque contre la table et ramena Nagisa contre lui.

— Tu t'es inquiété pour moi ? C'est mignon. La prochaine fois je t'emmènerai avec moi, tu verras c'est super cool.

Nagisa ne le repoussa pas, mais garda les lèvres closes. Il avait le regard baissé et semblait embarrassé.

— Tout est bien qui finit bien, déclara Koro-Sensei. J'ai eu peur pour vous, mais Itona a su gérer bravement la situation.

Tous les élèves l'applaudirent et le félicitèrent. Les fonctionnalités qu'il avait ajoutées pouvaient désormais être utilisées par tous les casques. Itona promit également de créer un casque suffisamment large pour que Koro-Sensei puisse l'enfiler. Ce dernier n'avait en effet pas envie de réduire la taille de sa tête pour mettre un casque.

Soudain, la batterie d'artillerie autonome s'alluma, laissant ainsi voir Ritsu.

— Merci tout le monde pour cette journée et pour être parvenu à faire enlever cette ombre. Cela faisait quelque temps qu'elle était apparue, mais je n'avais jamais osé en faire part et je n'avais jamais non plus compris comment la faire disparaître.

Itona prit la parole.

— C'est une partie de toi, l'ombre était tes sentiments négatifs. C'est ce que tu as éprouvé en souffrant à cause de ta forme… Ils se sont matérialisés, mais maintenant que tu te sens mieux, on a pu la combattre. Et puis désormais, on pourra te rendre visite sans risque de danger. On pourra aussi organiser cette fameuse fête et apparaître n'importe où.

— Génial, tu pourras nous faire apparaître dans GTA ? interrogea Terasaka avec excitation.

— Quand j'en aurais fini avec la PS4 et que je la connecterais, oui.

— Notre vie va changer !

— Merci beaucoup les amis, remercia Ritsu avec un grand sourire. En plus j'ai deux nouveaux amis maintenant.

Tous la regardèrent, surprirent et attendirent qu'elle poursuivît. Ritsu se dégagea légèrement pour laisser voir deux esprits.

Karma et Kanzaki les regardèrent, les yeux écarquillés comme d'ailleurs tous les autres élèves.

— Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?!

— Je vous présente Karmasprite et Kanzakisprite (1).

Les deux esprits avaient en effet la même forme que les deux élèves, mais ils étaient des esprits.

— C'est quoi ce délire ? s'exclama Karma. Pourquoi j'apparais aussi dans l'écran.

— Qu'est-ce que tu es bête Karma, répondit Karmasprite. Nous ne sommes pas les mêmes personnes, nous sommes des personnes à part entière. Je suis l'esprit que tu as laissé en mourant dans Mario Bros. Kanzakisprite aussi.

Ritsu se mit à agiter les mains, toutes contentes.

— Je suis très heureuse de vous avoir à mes côtés, je me sentirais beaucoup moins seule maintenant. En plus, tout comme moi, vous pouvez apparaître n'importe où.

— Quel enfer… lâcha Terasaka. Ça veut dire que j'aurais deux Karma…

— Exactement, je pourrais apparaître sur ton téléphone et faire de ta vie un enfer, ricana Karmasprite. Mais n'oubliez pas que nous ne sommes plus les mêmes personnes, j'ai mes propres pensées et mes propres sentiments. Je ne sais pas ce que pense Karma et Karma ne sait pas ce que je pense non plus.

— Certes, mais tu as l'air d'avoir le même caractère que lui…

— Ça par contre c'est le cas.

Sans plus tarder, Karmasprite apparut sur le téléphone de Terasaka en lui promettant de lui en faire voir de toutes les couleurs pour le plus grand désespoir de ce dernier.

* * *

 _(1) Karmasprite et Kanzakisprite ; j'ai repris le "sprite" pour faire comme dans Homestuck. Je vous explique, j'ai fait tout ce scénario chelou parce que je me suis dis que ce serait cool si dans cette fic, les personnages pourraient aller n'importe où grâce aux casques virtuelles. Ensuite pour ce qui s'agit de Karmasprite et Kanzakisprite, j'avais envie que Ritsu ait de la compagnie et je me suis dis que ce serait drôle de les voir apparaître un peu partout maintenant, comme Ritsu x) Donc oui, j'ai fais comme dans Homestuck avec Dave et Davesprite, je plagie car j'ai trouvé ça amusant x) Du coup, ça fait deux nouveaux personnages qui ne seront pas spécialement important (comme le balayeur)._

 _J'espère que je n'ai pas perdu trop de lecteur avec ce chapitre tiré par les cheveux. Je retourne faire la taupe pour réviser, à bientôt._

 _Merci d'avoir lu, n'hésitez pas à poster des reviews pour me donner vos avis, négatif ou positif. Même quelques mots, ça fait toujours plaisir et ça me motive pour la suite :3_


	7. Combler le vide

**Disclaimer:** _Assassination Classroom appartient à Yusei Matsui._

 **Pairing:** _KaruNagi couple principal ; Asano/Kayano couple secondaire ; puis_ _Terasaka/Itona, Sugino/Kanzaki, Ryuu/Rinka (= Chiba/Hayami), Isogai/Kataoka, Maehara/Okano, Nakamura/Yada et Justice/Hinano pour les couples en arrière plan._

 **Personnages principaux:** _Tout d'abord Nagisa, ensuite Asano et après, Karma et Kayano (autant l'un que l'autre)._

 **Note (1):** _Bonjour, je suis revenue avec un nouveau chapitre. Oui je suis nulle et j'ai rien posté en mars... Mais on va dire que je commence plutôt bien ce début de mois d'avril :D Au programme dans ce chapitre, le comeback d'Asano et pleins de KaruNagi /o/ Je pense même que c'est le premier chapitre où il y en a autant (y en a pas à fond non plus... mais voilà)._

 **Note (2):** _Merci à vous de continuer à me lire, de m'écrire des reviews, de mettre des fav ou de follow cette fic, vous me rendez heureux ;w; Cette fanfic a plus d'un, le temps passe trop vite *essuie une larme* Oui il n'y a que 7 chapitres x_x Mais on a atteint les 50K :D Au fait, j'ai dis au revoir au subjonctif de l'imparfait dans ce chapitre. Mon style d'écriture est aléatoire... Mais au moment où je l'avais écris, je n'avais pas envie d'en mettre. Va falloir s'habituer avec moi à mes habitudes cheloues xD_

 **Note (3):** _Sinon pour la partie "Quoi de neuf" J'ai mis mon profil à jour après plusieurs mois de procrastination ! Aussi, je suis en vacances (en effet, je suis dans la zone C). J'ai toujours beaucoup de devoirs mais clairement moins de dst que les vacances derniers ! Même si le bac blanc m'attend à bras ouvert pour la rentrée T_T_

 **Note (4):** _Je remercie **Cristalyn** de m'avoir permis de plagier ses smileys _ ~(°-°~)(~°-°)~

 **Note (5):** _Bonne lecture :D_

* * *

 ** _Leçon 7 : Combler le vide_**

Asano avait son regard concentré sur la silhouette de Karma. Il le vit courir à toute vitesse vers son panier, dans le but d'y faire entrer la balle orange. Karma courait à toute allure en faisant dribbler le ballon, ses cheveux rouges virevoltaient au gré de sa course, il n'était désormais plus qu'à quelques mètres du panier. En voyant ce spectacle, Asano se mit à déglutir et tenta du mieux qu'il pouvait pour rattraper son rival, mais il constata bien vite que c'était trop tard. Il n'allait jamais pouvoir le rattraper à temps, surtout lorsqu'il vit le bras de Karma se lever pour ensuite lancer le ballon. Il n'avait plus qu'à prier pour que Karma se rate. Le regard violet de Gakushuu se releva en direction du ballon qui allait être l'issu de leur match. Il scruta avec intention la trajectoire de la balle, le cœur battant à tout rompre et les mains moites. La pression était à son comble. Il était même à la limite de joindre ses deux mains pour prier et espérer que la balle ne s'échoue pas dans le panier.

Lorsqu'il vit le ballon rencontrer l'arceau et tournait autour, le cœur de Gakushuu se serra. De quel sens allait-il tomber ? Par la gauche, dans le sens de sa victoire ou bien par la droite, dans le sens de sa défaite ? Le ballon fit un dernier tour et tangua vers la droite, rentrant dans le panier pour finir par s'écraser contre le bitume. Un cri de joie résonna, un sourire provocant se dessina sur le visage de son adversaire et Asano comprit qu'il avait perdu. Il serra les poings et marcha à contrecœur en direction de Karma.

— Bravo, tu as gagné, déclara-t-il amèrement.

Karma lui sourit à pleines dents.

— Merci et je sais, je suis le meilleur. Avoue que tu y as cru quand tu as vu que la balle n'était pas rentrée immédiatement dans le panier ?

— Absolument pas, dès le moment où tu as lancé, j'ai su que la victoire était de ton côté.

Asano prit une voix tellement convaincante que Karma s'était mis à hocher la tête. Il était hors de question qu'il lui avoue la vérité, sinon Karma allait le prendre pour un jeune garçon désespéré — ce qu'il n'était pas. Asano avait de la fierté et il était puissant. Ce n'était pas une petite défaite qui allait le décourager. Il allait prendre sa revanche à nouveau. Par ailleurs, il était meilleur que Karma en quasiment tout ce qu'il entreprenait. Cette défaite était un simple accident.

— Comme tu as perdu, s'exclama le déchet de la classe 3-E , tu vas ranger la balle.

Karma lui tendit donc le ballon en souriant sournoisement avant de courir pour s'échapper. Asano l'observa, mais ne le suivit pas. Il n'était pas son chien, il n'allait pas le chercher. De plus, il ne faisait pas non plus preuve de mauvaise fois puisqu'il avait accepté sa défaite. Il garda donc le ballon entre ses mains pour aller le ranger.

Gakushuu releva la tête pour observer le plafond du gymnase dans lequel ils avaient joué puis soupira. C'était de la faute du gymnase, il lui portait mal chance. Asano avait clairement une préférence pour jouer dehors. Il ne comprenait même pas pour quelle raison Karma avait tenu à jouer à l'intérieur alors qu'il faisait pourtant beau dehors. Asano aimait beaucoup le beau temps et le soleil, il avait l'impression que la lumière l'illuminait comme il le méritait, car Gakushuu était une personne brillante qui méritait d'être sous les projecteurs.

Sans plus tarder, il se dirigea vers les vestiaires pour se changer, car contrairement à Karma, il était propre. Il n'allait pas garder les mêmes vêtements alors qu'il venait de courir et suer dedans. Il avait dû mal à comprendre comment Karma était capable de conserver la même tenue après cet exercice, mais il conclut que les élèves de la classe E avaient probablement une intelligence inférieure qui expliquait leur manque d'hygiène. Puis leur saleté reflétait bien ce qu'ils étaient. Fier de sa théorie, Asano récupéra rapidement son regard hautain et un fier sourire se forma sur ses lèvres.

Cependant, son sourire se déforma en une grimace horrifiée lorsqu'il prit conscience qu'il ne pouvait pas lâcher la balle. Ses deux mains étaient collées sur le ballon et il était incapable de s'y décrocher, même lorsqu'il tentait de faire reculer ses doigts. Ses paumes étaient fermement agglutinées au ballon orange. Durant quelques secondes, la panique prit le dessus et les battements de son cœur s'accélèrent à nouveau à cause de l'incompréhension. Mais elle fut rapidement remplacée par une colère noire contre Karma qui devait être le propriétaire de cette œuvre médiocre. Cette boutade était de très mauvais goût et n'était d'aucun intérêt. Par ailleurs, Asano se demandait qui était suffisamment stupide pour se balader avec de la glu quand il jouait au basket-ball ?

~(°-°~)(~°-°)~

— Pourquoi tu ne veux pas l'avouer ?

— Je n'ai rien à avouer je te dis !

— C'est fous ce que tu n'assumes rien.

— Mais je n'ai rien à assumer ! Maintenant, laisse-moi !

Nagisa balança brusquement son téléphone portable contre son lit, indiquant clairement qu'il souhaité ne plus en parler. Depuis l'arrivée de Karmasprite dans leur classe, ce dernier ne cessait de l'embêter en apparaissant sur son téléphone et faisant la discussion. Si au départ, Nagisa le trouvait identique à Karma, il avait rapidement changé d'avis au bout de quelques semaines. En effet, Karmasprite se comportait différemment bien qu'il avait le même sarcasme que Karma. Il était aussi très embêtant — un peu plus que le véritable Karma.

Tout en soupirant, Nagisa se rassit sur son lit afin de récupérer son téléphone. En prenant l'objet dans sa main, il espéra que Karmasprite était parti et qu'il n'allait pas le déranger à nouveau. Cependant, ses espoirs se détruisirent lorsqu'il vit une chevelure rouge et un sourire espiègle collé au visage.

— Tu ne penses quand même pas que tu allais te débarrasser aussi facilement de moi, ricana Karmasprite.

— Tu ne vas jamais me laisser tranquille ?

— Non et puis sinon, je te manquerais trop.

— Pas du tout !

— C'est vrai que tu préfères avoir le vrai Karma à tes côtés, mais étant donné que ce n'est pas le cas, tu vas te contenter de son substitut qui est encore mieux que la version originale.

— …

— N'est-ce pas ?

— Non pas du tout, je préfère clairement le vrai Karma. Toi tu es juste un …

— Un ?

— Non je ne vais pas le dire, car je suis poli.

Nagisa détourna son regard, se retenant d'insulter son ami. Même si ce dernier pouvait paraître agaçant, Nagisa avait dû respect envers lui et se retint au plus profond de lui d'émettre le moindre mot.

— Je suis un emmerdeur ?

Le plus petit ne répondit rien, gardant les lèvres closes bien qu'il avait fortement envie de hocher la tête.

— Je prends cette absence de réponse pour un oui, déclara Karmasprite.

— Et bien, je t'en prie.

— Je conçois le fait que tu puisses préférer le vrai Karma, mais en revanche, cela signifie que tu as de très mauvais goûts.

— J'ai de très bons goûts, rétorqua Nagisa.

— Mais en attendant, celui qui t'accorde du temps, c'est moi.

À l'entente de cette phrase, le visage de Nagisa blêmit.

— Il doit être occupé.

— Il préfère passer du temps avec son rival plutôt que toi.

— Tais-toi.

— Ça, c'est la réplique du lâche, ricana Karmasprite.

— Pas du tout. Je veux juste que tu me laisses tranquille.

— On en revient à ce que je disais, tu es jaloux parce que Karma ne reste plus autant avec toi.

— Ce n'est pas de la jalousie !

— Mais avoue Nagisa-kun.

— Il n'y a rien à avouer je te dis.

Nagisa repose son téléphone contre son matelas afin de ne plus faire face à son interlocuteur. Sa main se glissa contre sa couverture pour l'entourer autour de lui et se fondre dans cette chaleur réconfortante. Ce n'était pas de la jalousie, Nagisa n'avait aucun problème par rapport au fait que Karma passât moins de temps avec lui. Non aucun. Du moins, c'était ce dont il tentait de se convaincre. Il se pinça les lèvres en prenant conscience qu'il souhaitait retourner à cette ancienne époque où ils étaient proches.

— Même si on ne se voit plus, je sais que tu es actuellement en train de te dire « Notice me Senpai ».

Nagisa rougit furieusement en prenant conscience du sens des paroles de Karmasprite et se retint de frapper violemment son téléphone portable pour ainsi empêcher toute communication avec l'esprit. Cependant, il se résigna et rapprocha son téléphone de son visage et se permit de lancer un regard noir à Karmasprite.

— Déjà, Karma-kun est plus jeune que moi donc tu peux oublier le « Senpai ». Ensuite, je ne suis pas jaloux, c'est juste que j'aimerais retrouver ces moments où on était tous les deux. Cette époque où il ne faisait pas attention à Asano-kun.

— Tu devrais lui dire clairement.

— Mais je n'ai pas envie de le vexer ni de passer pour un ami possessif. Karma est libre des ses choix, je veux juste qu'il fasse un peu plus attention à moi.

— Tu sais que la possessivité est dans un sens lié à la jalousie.

— Oh s'il te plaît, tais-toi. Ce n'est pas de la jalousie, car ça ne me dérange pas.

— Arrête de me mentir et de te mentir à toi même au passage.

Nagisa cogita légèrement sur les dernières phrases de Karmasprite et soupira.

— C'est juste qu'il me manque…

Il s'était exprimé d'une petite voix, elle était quasiment imperceptible, mais Karmasprite était parvenu à l'entendre.

— Dis-lui.

— Non ! Il va se faire des idées après.

— Alors, montre-lui.

Nagisa écouta attentivement les conseils de Karmasprite en se tortillant les doigts, embarrassé à l'idée de faire passer un tel message à Karma. Il n'avait jamais été doué pour exprimer ses sentiments et se sentait même angoissé à l'idée de le faire.

— Fais pas ta tapette Nagisa-kun, soit un homme pour une fois.

— Mais je suis un homme ! C'est juste que j'ai peur de me comporter bizarrement en faisant ça…

— Pourquoi donc ?

— Ben…

Ses lèvres restèrent en suspens, le temps qu'il réfléchît sérieusement à la question puis il les ferma et ses joues prirent une légère teinte rosée.

— Il va croire que je suis possessif alors que ce n'est pas le cas.

— À peine.

— Mais je ne le suis pas, répliqua le plus petit d'une mine renfrognée. Je tiens juste beaucoup à lui et …

Sa phrase n'eut pas de fin, car il s'était contenté de se plonger dans ses souvenirs. Nagisa tenait énormément à Karma. Il aimait beaucoup sa présence et le savoir à ses côtés. Depuis que Karma consacrait une grosse partie de son temps pour Asano, Nagisa avait clairement ressenti le manque. C'était comme une absence, un vide, un trou béant dans le cœur. Nagisa avait bien essayé de le combler en passant du temps avec d'autres personnes, en se tournant vers des visages inconnus qui pourraient peut-être le remplacer, mais cela avait toujours été un échec. Peu importe le nombre de personnes avec qui il pouvait rester, Karma restait irremplaçable. Il ressentait toujours son absence, même lorsqu'ils étaient avec ses meilleurs amis. C'était perturbant et Nagisa se faisait peur tout seul. Il avait l'impression d'être condamné à éprouver ce manque maladif.

Évidemment, lorsque Karma prenait alors le temps de se retourner pour lui accorder de son temps ou même pour le taquiner, Nagisa se mettait à chérir ce moment comme jamais. Il se disait qu'il devait en profiter avant que cela se terminât.

— Tu as raison, je crois que j'en ai vraiment marre d'Asano, avoua Nagisa amèrement.

Karmasprite se mit à sourire fièrement.

— Si tu veux te débarrasser de lui, tue-le. Après tout, tu es assassin, ça t'entraînera pour tuer Koro-sensei.

Nagisa écarquilla des yeux et se figea.

— Mais t'es fou ?! Je suis pas un meurtrier.

— Oh ça va, je plaisantais. Récupère Karma, c'est tout.

— Et comment tu veux que je fasse ?

— Je sais pas moi, tu crois que je le connais ?

— Bah vous êtes un peu les mêmes personnes…

— Ah oui c'est vrai. Travesti toi en fille, il adorera ça. Moi aussi d'ailleurs.

— Jamais !

— T'es compliqué… Essaye de passer du temps avec lui, mais soit entreprenant pour qu'il te remarque. Il se rendra sûrement compte que t'es plus intéressant que l'autre bouffon de fils à papa.

— Me démarquer, répéta Nagisa d'une voix faible. Je vais jamais y parvenir… J'avais toujours été derrière, celui qui se fond dans la masse.

— C'est pour ça que je te dis de te travestir en fille ! Ça te permettra de te démarquer, ça lui fera plaisir et à moi aussi. Et je pense que tous les autres gars de la classe aussi seront contents de pouvoir se rincer l'œil sur toi.

— Oh non, ça suffit. Je ne ferais jamais ça !

— Même si c'est son plus grand fantasme ? Tu ne veux pas faire en sorte que ça se réalise ?

Les joues de Nagisa s'empourprèrent et il reposa à nouveau son téléphone pour ne plus faire face à l'esprit — bien qu'il pouvait toujours l'entendre.

— C'est hors de question ! Maintenant, laisse-moi.

— T'es même pas drôle… Bon, je vais partir et rejoindre mon ami Terasaka, je crois qu'il a besoin de moi.

— Et bien, vas-y.

— Au revoir Nagisa-kun, ça a été un plaisir de te parler même si tu me tournes le dos. Ou plutôt, ton téléphone n'est pas du bon sens.

— C'est fait exprès, bye.

— Au revoir.

— Non ! Attends…

— Oh, je te manque déjà ?

Nagisa replaça son téléphone face à lui et ne put s'empêcher de grimacer en voyant la mine de Karmasprite. Ce dernier semblait fier d'être retenu avant son départ — comme s'il était important. Nagisa prit alors son souffle et parla.

— Tais-toi, je voulais juste… Te remercier pour tes conseils. Enfin, ceux qui sont sérieux.

— Mais de rien baby, mais tu devrais prendre en compte TOUS mes conseils.

Et sans que Nagisa n'eût le temps de répliquer, Karmasprite disparut. La frustration monta en lui telle une flèche et Nagisa eut furieusement envie de l'appeler dans le but de le faire revenir. Simplement pour lui dire que non, il n'allait jamais prendre en compte tous ses conseils, mais surtout, qu'il n'avait plus jamais intérêt à lui donner un tel surnom. Même le vrai Karma ne l'avait jamais appelé ainsi.

(~°-°)~~(°-°~)

Asano ne connaissait pas réellement le mot liberté. C'était une notion qui ne lui était pas accordée. Il vivait toujours sous les contraintes et les ordres de son père. Il était en dessous et devait se soumettre en montrant son obéissance absolue qui datait depuis toujours. C'était ainsi que se baisait leur relation. Parfois, Gakushuu se permettait de répliquer sèchement ou même a ricané sous le nez de son père. Il y avait peu, Asano s'était dit que la situation ne pouvait plus être acceptable, il était conscient qu'il devait se révolter pour changer cela. Il avait alors longuement réfléchi à la question avant de conclure que c'était à lui de montrer sa puissance, et donc sa supériorité. Évidemment, il était parvenu à trouver sa solution grâce à la 3-E avec qui il prenait au passage un malin plaisir pour se divertir. Tout était plus ou moins calculé dans sa tête. Il avait tracé un chemin qui ne lui restait plus qu'à suivre.

Un sourire narquois se dessina sur son visage lorsqu'il s'imagina atteindre son objectif. Il prit le peigne qui était posé sur sa table de chevet et passa un rapide coup sur ses cheveux déjà bien dressés. Il se regarda une dernière fois dans le miroir, satisfait par le reflet qui lui était renvoyé. Gakushuu n'était pas modeste — juste un brin arrogant, mais en se voyant sur la glace, il se trouvait vraiment beau. Son visage ne possédait aucune imperfection, tous ses traits étaient bien dessinés, et la couleur de ses yeux peu commune était envoûtante. Il avait énormément d'atout et il en était lui même conscient. Par ailleurs, personne n'osait dire le contraire, et lui même ne pouvait qu'approuver lorsqu'il voyait le nombre de filles qui étaient à ses pieds. Cela lui permettait de les utiliser pour avancer, tels des pions dans un échiquier. Chaque fréquentation qu'il avait lui donné un avantage — sinon, il aurait déjà abandonné la personne comme il se devait. Asano détestait perdre du temps. Il avait repris ce sentiment grâce à l'éducation de son père, et il lui en reconnaissant, car il était totalement d'accord à ce sujet. Il n'y avait pas d'utilité à s'encombrer de personne qui ne vous rapporte rien d'autre qu'une perte de temps.

Sans plus tarder, Asano quitta sa chambre, traversant les gigantesques couloir de sa demeure tout en ignorant explicitement les domestiques qu'il croisait. Il sortit de son chez lui, retrouvant l'air frais et les doux rayons du soleil qui caressaient son visage. Il était temps pour lui de se rendre à son cours de musique. En effet, Gakushuu adorait pratiquer de la guitare. En tant que fils des Asano, il se devait d'être polyvalent, et c'était le cas. Mais il avait une légère préférence pour les moments qu'il passait avec son instrument. La musique lui permettait de s'évader et penser à d'autres choses que les problèmes qui étaient dressés dans son chemin.

Le moment entre sa maison — qui était similaire à un manoir, jusqu'à sa destination lui avait toujours fait du bien. Il avait longuement débattu pour avoir la permission de s'y rendre à pied. Son père avait toujours voulu qu'il soit conduit en voiture afin d'être en sécurité. Mais Gakushuu ne supportait pas d'être constamment suivi, il avait besoin de pouvoir être seul, avec uniquement son esprit pour réfléchir et penser à tout ce qui le tracassait. Beaucoup de personnes le pensaient chanceux d'avoir des gardes du corps ou un chauffeur privé, mais avoir leurs présences chaque jour, sans un seul moment de répit lui était devenu insupportable. Il savait que ses employés faisaient juste leurs métiers sagement et qu'ils obéissaient à son père, mais Gakushuu souhaitait avoir son mot à dire. Heureusement, il était parvenu à avoir le droit de faire ce chemin tout seul, contrairement au chemin qu'il prenait pour se rendre au collège.

Étant donné que Gakushuu était un génie, il avait pris le soin de ramener son ballon de basket-ball en plus de son instrument. Par conséquent, quand il longea la longue rue qui comportait un grand nombre d'établissements, il n'alla pas direction dans le conservatoire, mais se dirigea vers le terrain de street-basket. Asano baissa son regard vers sa montre, vérifiant qu'il lui restait du temps avant de se rendre à son cours. Étant intelligent jusqu'au bout, Asano avait pris le soin de sortir plus tôt de chez lui afin qu'il ait du temps pour son sport. Cependant, en relevant son regard, il sentit encore une paire de yeux sur lui. Il se mit légèrement à frissonner, irriter par la sensation d'être épié. En se retournant, il ne vit personne de suspect. Un grand nombre de personnes était présent, mais personne ne semblait faire attention à lui. Pourtant, Asano était persuadé qu'une personne était à l'instant en train de l'observer. Il détestait cela et souhaitait à tout prix retrouver l'identité de cette personne. Par ailleurs, ce n'était pas la première qu'il ressentait cela.

Malgré sa détermination pour retrouver la personne, ce fut un échec, car il n'avait aucune idée. Il réfléchit et conclut que cette personne n'était tout simplement pas douée et pas suffisamment discrète pour qu'il puisse sentir son regard. La personne n'était donc pas un kidnappeur professionnel, c'était une personne qui devait donc manquer de tact et qui ne faisait donc pas peur de Gakushuu. Après tout, il pratiquait des sports de combat, il n'avait pas peur d'affronter cette personne. Et puis, il trouverait bien un moyen de la démasquer si cette personne ne voulait pas se pointer à lui. Asano lâcha un grognement afin d'indiquer son humeur puis se rendit dans son terrain. Il souhaitait absolument s'entraîner pour ainsi gagner de l'expérience et avoir la certitude de toujours vaincre Karma Akabane.

~(°-°~)(~°-°)~

— Nagisa, ne fais pas la tête.

— Je ne fais pas la tête, répliqua le concerné en croisant les bras.

Maehara observa son camarade de classe qui était debout, contre sa table, le regard baissé et la mine boudeuse. Il eut très honnêtement envie de rire face au comportement peu commun de Nagisa, mais se retint et tenta de prendre son sérieux. En réalité, il aurait ri, mais le regard noir que lui lançait Isogai le refroidissait. Le délégué essaya d'ailleurs d'intervenir à son tour.

— Ton comportement est inhabituel Nagisa, si tu as besoin de parler, nous sommes là pour toi.

Isogai posa sa main sur l'épaule de Nagisa dans le but de le réconforter.

— Tu boudes comme si tu voulais quelque chose, remarqua Maehara.

Nagisa réagit à la phrase de son ami, car son regard se releva et ses lèvres se déformèrent en une grimace.

— Pas du tout, avait-il répondu.

Toutefois, Maehara et Isogai avaient compris qu'il mentait, ils n'étaient pas dupes.

— Ta maman ne veut pas t'acheter le nouveau Zelda ? Si c'est ça, tu devrais …

Maehara n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase, car il se prit un grand coup de coude par son meilleur ami qui lui ordonnait de se taire d'un regard froid. Après quelques secondes, le regard d'Isogai s'adoucit, une fois sur Nagisa et il parla :

— Je pense que ça te fera du bien de parler.

Nagisa n'osait même plus regarder ses deux amis en face, et ses joues s'étaient mises à devenir rouges. Maehara ne savait pas si c'était par gêne ou bien parce qu'il pensait à quelque chose qui l'embarrassait, mais dans tout le cas, il le trouvait mignon. Il songea même au fait que si Nagisa était une fille, il aurait déjà tenté de la séduire. Ses traits peu virils et son comportement le rendaient adorable. Maehara sourit à cette pensée. Il aurait peut-être même tenté quelque chose si son cœur n'était pas déjà pris pour une autre fille qui était justement dans leur classe.

— C'est à cause de Karma-kun, finit par répondre Nagisa. J'ai…

Le plus petit s'arrêta dans sa phrase, les joues brûlantes et les mains tremblantes, mais après un grand souffle, il poursuivit :

— J'ai essayé plusieurs fois de l'inviter au cinéma, mais il refuse en prétextant d'être occupé.

Un ricanement malsain se fit soudainement entendre. Il venait d'un téléphone, mais au ton de la voix, les élèves comprirent qu'il appartenait à Karmasprite. Les trois élèves l'ignorent.

— Oh, mais dis donc, je savais pas que tu draguais Nagisa, fit remarquer Maehara.

— C'est pas ça du tout ! Tu te trompes. On sortait souvent ensemble tous les deux… À l'époque. Mais juste en amitié, hein. Ne vous faites pas des idées.

Maehara se mit à rire, et se posa plus franchement contre une table sur laquelle il n'hésita pas à s'asseoir. Après tout, il était dans la 3-E, aucun surveillait n'allait apparaître pour lui dire de s'asseoir correctement sur une chaise. Et puis, la table était confortable.

— C'est mignon ahah. Mais je pense que tu devrais insister. N'aie pas peur de montrer l'homme viril que tu aies. C'est ce que je fais avec les filles qui me foutent des râteaux.

Isogai se mit à sourire.

— En attendant, ça semble pas vraiment avancer à Okano-san.

Maehara fronça des sourcils à l'entente de la remarque de son meilleur ami.

— Et toi ? On en parle de ton amour pour Kataoka-san qui ne veut pas se concrétiser.

— Il n'y a rien entre nous deux …

— Mais bien sûr ! Et la marmotte elle emballe le chocolat avec du papier alu' ? Me fait pas croire des conneries, je sais que tu crèves des yeux pour elle, mais comme tu es aveugle, tu ne vois pas que c'est réciproque et qu'elle aussi elle est folle de toi.

Isogai détourna le regard, embarrassé au plus haut point.

— S'il te plaît Maehara, tais-toi, chuchota-t-il. Sinon, en ce qui te concerne Nagisa, ne perds pas espoir. Karma est peut-être réellement occupé. Mais au bout d'un moment, il aura bien du temps pour toi.

— Ouais, mais essaye de forcer quand même. Ou propose autre chose qu'un ciné, Karma n'a peut-être pas envie d'y aller.

Nagisa sembla réfléchir sérieusement à la question, avant de sourire.

— Merci pour vos conseils, je viens d'avoir une excellente idée. Merci les gars.

Sans plus tarder, le plus petit partit afin de rejoindre Karma.

(~°-°)~~(°-°~)

En entrant, dans la salle d'arcade, Nagisa remercia intérieurement l'aide de Maehara et Isogai. Tous les deux lui avaient permis de prendre son courage à deux mains et trouver une bonne idée pour convaincre Karma de venir avec lui. Nagisa souhaitait absolument passer plus de temps avec Karma comme à leur ancienne époque où ils étaient tous les deux très amis — presque meilleur ami, bien que son meilleur ami actuel soit Sugino — sous les conseils de Karmasprite. Juste après avoir discuté avec ses deux amis, il s'était rué vers Karma afin de lui proposer à nouveau un cinéma, évidemment, le plus grand avait refusé en prétextant n'être pas intéressé par les films qui sortaient ces derniers temps. Nagisa avait donc rapidement enchaîné avec la salle d'arcade, rappelant leurs anciens souvenirs et ne se gênant pas de faire la mine du Chat Botté afin d'avoir ce qu'il désirait. Karma avait donc accepté en lui murmurant à l'oreille qu'il était très excitant avec cette expression. Nagisa avait immédiatement viré au rouge avant de mimer une petite frappe qui n'eut bien entendu aucun effet sur le génie de la 3-E.

En repensant à cette phrase, Nagisa ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir un brin irrité. Karma pouvait vraiment avoir l'esprit tordu parfois.

— Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu rougis, commença Karma, même si la raison est sans doute grâce à mon charme ravageur. Mais je te propose de commencer par un jeu de zombie.

La fin de sa phrase avait pris un ton plus enfantin, et sans plus tarder, Karma empoigna le bras de Nagisa et se dirigea vers le jeu en question. Tous les deux s'assirent face à l'écran, et Karma commença le jeu. Nagisa se contenta de l'observer jouer. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant à quel point son ami était déterminé à exterminer tous les zombies qu'il rencontrait dans son passage. Karma était vraiment très doué dans les jeux vidéos, il manipulait très rapidement les touches. Nagisa en revint même à se sentir admiratif. Lui aussi appréciait beaucoup jouer aux jeux vidéos, mais il était loin d'en être passionné. C'était uniquement un passe-temps. Par ailleurs, il n'avait pas non plus le temps à cause du travail — et désormais à cause de l'assassinat de Koro-sensei. Il n'était pas comme Karma, il ne pouvait pas parvenir à gérer aussi bien son temps. Il lui en fallait beaucoup plus pour obtenir des excellentes notes.

— On dirait que tu y as joué depuis toute ta vie.

Nagisa venait sans le savoir de flatter l'ego de son ami qui se mit à sourire fièrement.

— Pourtant, depuis l'arrivée de Koro-sensei dans nos vies, je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de revenir à salle d'arcade.

Nagisa se retint de répliquer que c'était également à cause d'Asano, car si ce dernier ne lui accordait pas autant de temps, Karma en aurait beaucoup plu pouvoir jouer ou même pour passer du temps rien que tous les deux. Nagisa ne put s'empêcher de rougir en se rendant compte de ses pensées. Il se força à changer en se disant que Karma pouvait consacrer une partie de son temps pour Kayano, Okuda, Kanzaki, Sugino et lui même bien sûr.

— Je n'ai visiblement pas perdu la main.

Nagisa écarquilla des yeux en voyant le score, Karma était vraiment toujours aussi doué qu'à l'époque.

— À toi Nagisa-kun.

Les deux collégiens échangèrent de place et Nagisa commença une partie sous l'œil attentif de son ami qui lui donnait parfois des conseils lorsqu'il était en danger. Une fois terminés, les chiffres qui s'affichèrent sur l'écran étaient nettement plus faibles que ceux de Karma.

— Qu'est-ce que je suis nul.

Karma passa un bras autour des épaules de son ami dans le but de le réconforter.

— T'inquiète, je serais ton entraîneur pour les jeux vidéos.

À l'entente de cette phrase, un large sourire apparut sur le visage de Nagisa. C'était un sourire éclatant et sincère. Les battements de cœur du plus petit cognèrent plus fort dans son torse, au point qu'il se mit à craindre que Karma puisse les entendre. Cependant, entre tout le bruit qui les entourait et les autres personnes présentes dans la salle, c'était impossible. Nagisa ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir satisfait, car si Karma respectait ses paroles, cela signifiait qu'il allait abandonner Asano pour lui.

— L'élève finira par dépasser le maître, répondit Nagisa en continuant à sourire.

Karma caressa affectueusement la chevelure bleuté de son ami en lui répétant que c'était impossible. Sa main avait finir par descendre jusqu'à l'épaule de Nagisa pour finir sa course jusqu'à la main de ce dernier. Une fois qu'il avait attrapé sa main, Karma s'était relevé pour lui proposer de changer de jeu. Nagisa avait serré plus fortement sa main contre celle de son ami avant de hocher la tête et le suivre.

Les deux collégiens passèrent une grande partie de leur après-midi à jouer. Nagisa ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir nostalgique et heureux. Il perdait cesse sans intérêt, mais il prenait un réel plaisir à jouer, surtout aux côtés de Karma.

— Heureusement que Kanzaki-san n'est pas là, songea le plus doué. Elle est une adversaire redoutable, surtout à ce genre de jeu.

Karma faisait évidemment référence au jeu de tir.

— Tu aurais aimé qu'elle vienne ?

Karma ne répondit pas à la question, semblant cogiter sérieusement sur la réponse qu'il allait donner.

— Hum, ouais. Ça aurait pu être drôle.

Tout de suite après avoir donné sa réponse, le regard doré de Karma se détacha de l'écran pour se poser sur son ami qui abordait une mine septique.

— Fais pas la tête Nagisa-kun, je préfère quand même passer du temps avec toi.

Nagisa lui répondit par un léger sourire, puis décida de ne plus jouer. Il préférait regarder son ami jouer, cela le détendait. Par ailleurs, tout ce qui comptait pour lui à cet instant-là, c'était d'être à ses côtés. Nagisa se mit alors à détailler le visage de Karma, et son cœur se serra en constatant les cernes qui étaient ancrés sous ses yeux. Il n'en avait pas l'air lorsqu'on ne le connaissait pas, mais Nagisa savait qu'il était fatigué. Après toutes années, il pouvait le reconnaître bien que Karma était très doué pour le dissimuler.

Ce qui l'irrita, c'était de savoir que cette fatigue était liée au fils du principal de leur collège. Si tous les deux ne passaient pas autant de temps à se lancer des stupides, Karma serait dans un meilleur état. Nagisa savait très bien que son ami s'entraînait pour devenir plus doué que Asano. Il avait même commencé la musique pour pouvoir rivaliser avec lui sur tous les plans. Nagisa ne savait pas comment il pouvait le raisonner pour qu'il cesse cela.

Cependant, en passant du temps tous les deux, cela permettait à Karma de ne plus penser à Asano et de se détendre. Par ailleurs, cela lui avait tellement manqué ces moments où ils étaient ensemble que Nagisa en revint même à ne plus apprécier Asano. L'amertume qu'il ressentait pour le garçon était presque similaire à une haine qu'il tentait de refouler. Il n'aimait pas éprouver ce genre de sentiment à l'égard des personnes. Même les anciens élèves qui se moquaient de lui n'étaient pas dans ce rang-là. Nagisa ne ressentait pas de haine pour eux, il les considérait simplement comme des êtres stupides qui ne méritaient pas qu'on leur accorde du temps. Mais avec Asano, c'était différent. Surtout depuis qu'il lui prenait Karma.

— J'aime vraiment quand on est juste tous les deux, souffla Nagisa.

— Moi aussi.

— Tu me promets qu'on en passera plus souvent des moments de ce genre-là ?

— Je te le promets.

* * *

 _Merci d'avoir lu, n'hésitez pas à poster des reviews pour me donner vos avis, négatif ou positif. Même quelques mots, ça fait toujours plaisir et ça me motive pour la suite :3_


	8. Dissident

**Disclaimer:** _Assassination Classroom appartient à Yusei Matsui._

 **Pairing:** _KaruNagi couple principal ; Asano/Kayano couple secondaire ; puis_ _Terasaka/Itona, Sugino/Kanzaki, Ryuu/Rinka (= Chiba/Hayami), Isogai/Kataoka, Maehara/Okano, Nakamura/Yada et Justice/Hinano pour les couples en arrière plan._

 **Personnages principaux:** _Tout d'abord Nagisa, ensuite Asano et après, Karma et Kayano (autant l'un que l'autre)._

 **Note (1):** _Bonjour, je reviens avec un nouveau chapitre *évite les tomates* oui ça fait la blinde temps que je n'avais pas update cette fic, oui c'est la faute et oui l'excuse du bac de français n'est pas une bonne excuse. Je suis réellement désolée pour cette longue absence et je sais que je m'excuse tout le temps à chaque fois que je poste un chapitre... J'ai conscience que ça craint avec le temps que je prends et que je devrais vraiment essayer de faire un effort mais j'arrive pas à tenir un rythme et je m'en excuse. J'avais tellement honte de ne pas avoir posté de chapitre que je voulais même plus me connecter ici. Mais j'ai réussi des gentils reviews adorables (et j'ai même pas répondu, la honte, tuez moi). Je suis désolée pour ça aussi mais je les ai lu et vous m'avez motivé, merci._

 **Note (2):** _Sinon, j'aimerais vous dire que je vais essayer d'encore poster un chapitre avant la fin des vacances (même plusieurs, ce serait génial bahahahah mais j'ai un doute xotdrr sur mes capacités, cependant l'espoir fait vivre mdrr). Mais réellement, je me suis mise à écrire le chapitre 9. D'ailleurs au programme de ce chapitre, il y aura Asano puis Nagisa. Je ne suis pas très satisfaite dans le sens où j'ai l'impression qu'ils sont OOC mais j'avais besoin de les rendre ainsi pour l'évolution de l'histoire. Vous n'allez pas forcément vous en rendre compte mais ce que chacun vont vivre psychologique va leur permettre d'avancer et ainsi faire avancer l'histoire. Oui le KaruNagi va faire un grand bon. Pour ce qui s'agit du Asano/Kayano, ce sera dans le chapitre 11 il me semble d'après mon plan. Mais grâce à ce chapitre, Asano aussi va avancer mais sur un autre plan. Enfin vous verrez, j'espère que vous allez apprécier ce chapitre même si j'ai écris des choses bizarres parfois oups._

 **Note (3):** _Merci à vous de continuer à me lire, de m'écrire des reviews, de mettre des fav ou de follow cette fic, vous me rendez heureux ;;_

 **Note (4):** _Je remercie **Cristalyn** de m'avoir permis de plagier ses smileys _ ~(°-°~)(~°-°)~

 **Note (5):** _Bonne lecture_

* * *

 ** _Leçon 8 : Dissident_**

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il perdait, Asano avait même commencé à prendre l'habitude. Depuis qu'il fréquentait Karma, tous les deux ne cessaient d'enchaîner victoire et défaite chacun respectivement. Les rôles s'alternaient, faisant naître un sentiment d'amusement bien que la rivalité était toujours présente. Tous les deux se parlaient avec beaucoup de sarcasme.

Cependant, Asano venait d'enchaîner trois défaites de suite. Il y avait un temps où ils auraient arrêté, et ce seraient dit que la vainqueur serait Karma. Mais c'était une époque révolue. Gakushuu et Karma ne pouvaient s'empêcher de continuer de se lancer des défis bien qu'ils comptaient toujours le nombre de victoires et défaites. Parfois, il se disait que ce serait la dernière fois, mais il n'y en avait jamais eu, car ils continuaient se mesurer l'un à l'autre ainsi que leurs capacités. Après tout, ils étaient les seuls à être égaux que ce soit sur le plan sportif ou au niveau des études. La seule différence qu'il y avait entre eux était leurs caractères diamétralement opposés malgré les nombreux points communs.

Recevoir une défaite restait quand même douloureux pour la fierté de Gakushuu. Il détestait ce sentiment d'être inférieur. Lui qui avait toujours l'habitude d'être élevé au sommet et de recevoir tous les compliments et gloires de son collège. C'était très déstabilisant et inhabituel pour lui de se retrouver dans cette situation bien que ça pimentait son quotidien. Toutefois, la dernière défaite qu'il venait de subir était très douloureuse.

Il ferma les yeux, serrant ses poings en se rappelant qu'il avait été convoqué dans son bureau dans presque une heure. Pour la première fois depuis très longtemps, il éprouvait des frissons d'angoisse.

— Bah alors tapette, qu'est-ce qu'on a ?

Mystérieusement, cette voix eut le pouvoir d'adoucir son esprit et il ouvrit les yeux, un sourire au coin des lèvres.

— Je ne crois pas avoir besoin de me justifier auprès de toi, répondit-il en plantant son regard dans celui doré de Karma.

— Ça veut dire qu'il y a vraiment quelque chose ?

Asano continua sa marche, mimant de l'ignorer.

— Tu sais que tu peux tout dire à ton meilleur ami Karma.

Le collégien s'était rapproché du fils du principal pour passer son bras autour de son cou. Sans la moindre hésitation, Gakushu se retira afin de s'écarter de cet énergumène qui se rapprochait un peu trop de son espace vital.

— On a jamais été ami.

— Mais bien sûr, je suis sûr que tu es triste parce que tu as perdu comme une merde.

— Je te prierais de surveiller ton langage.

— Excuse-moi fils à papa.

À l'évocation de son père, Asano changea de couleur et devint largement plus pâle. C'était un détail qui n'échappa pas à l'œil de Karma.

— Oh, je crois que j'ai touché le point sensible.

— Laisse tomber, je n'ai pas envie de parler de lui.

— Tu préfères parler de ta misérable défaite ? questionna Karma.

Au vu du regard que lui lança Gakushu, Karma prit cela comme un oui. Toutefois, son côté sadique lui donna envie de poursuivre ses boutades.

— Si tu avais gagné, ton père serait plus fier de toi.

— Merci de dire des choses aussi évidentes, c'est vrai que grâce à toi, je vais beaucoup avancer dans ma vie.

— Mais de rien, mon pote, je suis toujours là pour toi.

— Bref, tu peux retourner dans ta classe d'épaves.

— Non c'est cool de rester avec l'élite, je me sens haut.

— Oui bah redescends sur terre parce que tu fais partie de la 3-E.

— En attendant, la 3-E possède la réalité virtuelle qui appartenait à qui déjà à la base ?

Karma fit sembler de prendre une voix innocente et tendit l'oreille dans le but d'entendre davantage.

— Hm, marmonna Asano.

— Hum oui c'est bien ce que j'ai entendu, ça appartenait à la 3-A, les soifs disant élites qui ont perdu.

— C'est bon, pas besoin de m'en rappeler.

— Mais je serais toujours là pour le faire ricana Karma.

— Tu as juste eu de la chance.

— Peut-être que si tu te reposais un peu plus sur tes amis, tu aurais pu décrocher la victoire.

— C'est ridicule ce que tu me dis, à moi seul j'ai déjà toute la puissance.

Karma s'arrêta de marcher et sourit.

— Tu es un cas désespéré.

— Ta gueule.

— Et après c'est moi qui suis vulgaire ?

— Tu as raison, je ne vais pas me rabaisser à ton niveau, répliqua fièrement Gakushu malgré son peu de réparti.

— Ouais ouais ben je vais te laisser rejoindre ta bibliothèque dans laquelle je ne suis pas autorisé d'entrer.

— Oui ce n'est pas un endroit fait pour toi, salut.

— C'est parce que je suis naturellement intelligent et je n'ai pas besoin d'aller dans ce genre d'endroit pour réviser.

— Alors, retourne dans ta montagne de singe.

— Ouais à plus dans le bus.

— C'est pas drôle, soupira Asano.

Karma ne put l'entendre, car il avait déjà pris fuite. Par ailleurs, Gakushu le trouvait vraiment stupide, car avec son talent — bien qu'il avait du mal à l'avouer — il était capable de rentrer dans la bibliothèque sans se faire prendre. Cependant, il n'avait pas envie de perdre son temps à penser à Karma, alors il entra immédiatement dans la salle.

Une fois à l'intérieur, Asano eut la surprise de découvrir ses acolytes qui étaient déjà sagement assis à leur table favorite. Il n'avait donc ainsi pas besoin de les appeler à l'ordre pour qu'ils prennent correctement place. C'était pour lui agréable de ne pas être contraint à s'occuper de ses amis — s'ils pouvaient les appeler ainsi ?

— Ça ne va pas ? s'inquiéta Koyama à l'égard du nouvel arrivant.

Asano arqua un sourcil, perturbé. C'était la deuxième personne de la journée qui lui posait cette question bien que Karma n'était pas digne d'apparaître à nouveau dans ses pensées.

— Non tout va bien, répondit-il en prenant place aux côtés des autres.

Il croisa les jambes pour tenter de se donner un air et voulut prendre la parole, mais il se fit à nouveau couper par Ren.

— Tu sais, tu peux tout nous dire. On ne te jugera pas.

— Mais il n'y a rien je vous dis.

Le président du conseil des élèves commença à s'impatienter face à ses nombreuses accusations. Il se portait parfaitement bien.

— Pourtant, poursuivit Sakakibara. Je sais très bien que c'est à cause du rendez-vous que tu as avec ton père…

— Ne me parle pas de ça.

— Je te connais…

— Et alors, je ne suis pas là pour discuter de mon père, mais pour vous faire travailler alors vous allez me sortir vos livres immédiatement.

Les garçons obéirent à Gakushuu à contrecœur, car aucun ne voulait réellement commencer à étudier, mais surtout, car ils s'inquiétaient pour leur ami.

— Tu peux tout nous dire, insista Ren d'une voix déterminée. Tu sais très bien que nous sommes là pour toi, on ne va pas t'ignorer si tu as besoin de nous.

— Je n'ai pas besoin de vous, c'est vous qui avez besoin de moi.

Seo ne se laissa pas écraser. Il savait qu'Asano avait beaucoup de fierté, alors il se mordit la lèvre pour réfléchir puis commença à parler.

— Je me doute que tu as des regrets pas rapport à notre défaite, mais si tu comptais un peu plus sur tes amis, on aurait peut-être gagner.

Asano le fusilla du regard.

— Arrêtez de me parler d'amis ou je ne sais quoi, on est juste là pour rester l'élite du collège et s'élever encore plus haut.

Par la suite, il se releva de sa chaise et lui donna un violent coup pour illustrer la rage qui s'emparait de lui. Sans un mot de plus, il partit de la bibliothèque, laissant ainsi les autres virtuoses seuls, dans le noir, sans la moindre once de lumière. Il avait toujours été là pour briller et les guider, mais dans la situation actuelle où il se trouvait, il avait juste besoin de se réfugier ailleurs et d'être seul. Alors il marcha, laissant ses pas le guider dehors, où la fraîcheur et les rayons du soleil l'accueillirent. Il avait besoin de bien respirer dans ce grand espace et non pas cloîtré entre quatre murs aux côtés de ses stupides camarades qui lui servaient d'amis. Peu importe comment il les considérait, ils servaient juste à maintenir la 3-A dans le sommet. Il allait au collège pour étudier et être premier et non pas pour un autre motif.

Asano se retint de s'adosser contre un mur pour ensuite se poser par terre, car il savait que ce n'était pas hygiénique et qu'il risquait de se salir. Alors il resta sur ses deux jambes pour continuer à songer son père. Il allait bientôt le voir. Cependant, il n'avait pas envie de retourner à la bibliothèque pour retrouver les autres, il avait envie de rester seul. C'était donc ce qu'il fit.

Les minutes s'écoulèrent, même s'il ne faisait plus rien excepté attendre, le temps fila entre ses doigts et il fut rapidement contrait de rentrer dans l'établissement et rejoindre son père. Il s'était forcé à marcher le plus lentement afin de faire reculer ce moment qu'il redoutait temps. Chaque pas qu'il faisait le rendait plus proche de ce rendez-vous, il commença doucement à avoir les mains moites et éprouva une sensation désagréable à l'estomac. C'était similaire à un poids énorme et trop lourd pour lui, il avait juste envie de s'effondrer par terre. Toutefois, il serra les dents pour reprendre son souffle et respira un grand coup pour tenter d'oublier son angoisse. Il marcha, et se retrouva ainsi dans le dernier couloir. Il lui suffisait de traverser cette ligne droite pour se retrouver devant la porter qui le séparait de son père.

D'habitude, il n'avait pas peur. C'était son quotidien de l'affronter, il n'avait pas à ressentir ce stresse constant qui ne faisait que grandir. Il avait juste à se rendre fièrement à son bureau et lui parler orgueilleusement comme il le faisait toujours. Il fit un pas et se retrouva devant la porte, il posa ensuite sa main contre le poignet. Dans quelques secondes, il allait lui faire face. Sa main recommença à trembler, mais cette fois-ci, il ne se laissa pas faire et appuya dessus afin de lui ouvrir l'accès.

En entrant dans la pièce, son angoisse se mit à s'accroître. L'atmosphère était différente, beaucoup plus différente. C'était très perturbant pour lui, il avait envie de se reculer et fier ce moment, mais il ne pouvait pas faire cela, car il était un Asano et les Asano n'étaient pas des lâches. La pièce se retrouvait dans l'ombre totale, les volets étaient rabattus et seuls quelques filets de lumières parvenaient à les traverser pour éclairer la pièce. Gakushu affronta alors le regard de son paternel qui était assis au centrer, sur son fauteuil, face à son bureau et qui semblait l'attendre. Son regard lui fit froid dans le dos. Il était faiblement éclairé par la petite lampe qui était posée sur son bureau afin de pouvoir le laisser parvenir à écrire sur la table malgré l'obscurité ambiante qui y régnait.

Gakushu ne comprenait même pas la raison pour laquelle son père faisait cela étant donnée que dehors, le soleil rayonnait et il lui suffisait d'ouvrir les volets. Ainsi, il n'aurait pas besoin d'user l'électricité pour la lampe. C'était vraiment incohérent, car malgré la relation étrange qui les reliait tous les deux, Gakushu s'en souvenait parfaitement bien. Son père lui disait toujours d'éteindre la lumière quand il ressortait d'une des pièces de sa maison afin de ne pas user l'ampoule et payer trop cher. Asano obéissait toujours à son père alors il appuyait sur l'interrupteur pour éteindre la lumière bien qu'il se disait que les domestiques de sa maison pouvaient le faire derrière lui. Mais il n'avait pas envie de défier son père, car à cette époque, Gakushu était jeune et innocent. Maintenant, il n'hésitait pas à le faire pour le provoquer et il n'hésitait pas non plus à le défier.

Cette pensée lui permit de regagner confiance, il n'avait pas à être angoissé. C'était juste son père (et accessoirement le principal du collège).

— Comme prévu, je suis là, commença Gakushu d'une voix tremblante.

Asano se mit à sourire sournoisement en voyant l'état de son fils. Il le connaissait suffisamment pour savoir qu'il n'était pas dans les meilleurs de ses états.

— À ce que j'ai entendu, tu aurais perdu.

Gakushu hocha la tête pour approuver bien que cela l'irritait. Il se promit de se venger et de gagner la prochaine fois, car il était largement supérieur à Karma en réalité.

— Tu prends l'initiative de lancer des paris, poursuivit le principal. Et tu perds. Mais ce n'est pas fini, car tu perds contre la 3-E. Les élèves les plus misérables, les déchets du collège. Mon fils serait-il une loque lui aussi ?

— Pas du tout, répliqua Gakushu. Cette classe d'épave possède un élève qui a mon niveau. Enfin.. non, il a juste un niveau similaire au mien, mais il reste inférieur.

— Inférieur hein ? C'est pour cette raison que toi et tes camarades avez perdu. Vous avez perdu la réalité virtuelle que je vous avais offerte en récompense pour être la meilleure classe. Mais finalement, il s'avère que vous êtes des épaves aussi.

— Mais je ne suis pas un déchet. C'était un accident. La classe 3-A et l'élite et le restera toujours.

— Je le sais que la 3-A est l'élite, c'est mon collège, mon système, alors j'en ai conscience. Mais tu n'as même pas été capable de maintenir cette idéologie.

— Je … Je ferai mieux la prochaine fois.

— En plus tu bégaies. Je ne sais pas si tu t'en rends compte, mais tu es inutile. Tu ne fais qu'enchaîner les défaites. Ne crois pas que je suis stupide, ce collège m'appartient et je sais tout ce qui s'y passe. Je sais très bien que Karma Akabane enfreint les règles pour te rejoindre et que vous êtes là à vous mesurer pour déterminer le meilleur. Mais visiblement tu es un incapable, tu perds et tu veux que je te considère comme mon fils après ça ? J'espère que tu as honte de toi et que tu te questionnes. L'année n'est pas terminée alors je te laisse le temps de te rattraper, mais rends-toi compte à quel point tu es actuellement inférieur. Peut-être même aussi inférieur que la 3-E.

La voix qu'il avait employée était glaciale. Gakushu était figé sur place, il était incapable de bouger durant son discours ni de répliquer pour se défendre. Son père possédait une voix bien trop puissante et qui lui obligeait pour la première fois depuis très longtemps à se soumettre totalement. La peur le tiraillait, l'humiliation qui subissait était très difficile pour lui. Il avait vraiment l'impression d'être en dessous, d'avoir descendu bien bas. Après les mots de son père qui coupaient le cœur de Gakushu tel des poignards, le collégien eut envie de craquer. Il restait si longtemps tout en haut, mais il avait perdu cette place et se retrouvait par terre comme l'excrément d'une vache sur la pelouse. C'était très difficile pour lui. Il baissa son regard.

— Tu peux disposer maintenant.

Sans plus tarder, Gakushu se retourna et sortit de cette pièce dans laquelle était enfermée une ambiance trop macabre pour lui. Une fois que la porte se referma, toute la pression redescendue et il s'effondra. Les larmes jaillirent de ses yeux. Il venait de se faire humilier, il avait eu l'impression que sa fierté se retrouvait au plus bas. Il avait besoin d'exprimer cette rage et tristesse qui surplombait son cœur en se lâchant. De toute façon, au point où il en était, le regard des autres n'était plus l'élément principal qui le conduisait à se comporter. Il voulait juste vivre cet instant comme il en avait envie. Sans se contrôler et se forcer à faire des choses qu'il n'avait au fond de lui pas réellement envie de faire.

Par ailleurs, il était tout seul dans ce couloir. Il savait que d'autres collégiens pouvaient passer par l'heure, surtout quand la sonnerie allait sonner, mais en attendant, il aurait le temps de redevenir le Gakushu qu'il a toujours été. Il haïssait Karma, il était un adversaire bien trop redoutable. C'était la première fois qu'il rencontrait une personne qui parvenait à lui tenir et à l'écraser aussi salement. Il avait envie de l'affronter à nouveau et gagner, il avait besoin de ressentir ce sentiment quand il ressortait victorieux. C'était de sa faute s'il était aussi misérable. De sa faute, de sa faute, de la faute de Karma, de la faute de Karma Akabane et personne d'autre.

 _Tissus de mensonges._

C'était de sa faute. C'était lui qui était incapable, ce n'était pas Karma le fautif. C'était lui l'épave, c'était qui ne parvenait pas à gagner, c'était lui qui avait fait perdre son groupe, c'était de son unique faute tout ce qui se déroulait. Il avait fait descendre tout seul la 3-A, sa classe qui comptait sur lui. Mais à cause de son incapacité, ils avaient tous perdu et ils se faisaient tous humilier. Il essuya rageusement ses larmes. Maintenant, il se mettait à pleurer comme un réel perdant. Sa fierté et tout ce qu'il avait construit depuis de longues années étaient en train de lui échapper des mains et de disparaître devant lui. Il était incapable, il ne pouvait rien faire pour empêcher cela.

— Asano-kun, l'appela une voix qu'il ne parvenait pas à reconnaître.

Gakushu s'essuya immédiatement les yeux et releva la tête pour découvrir le visage de Ren. Ce dernier était par ailleurs entouré de ses autres acolytes. Durant quelques instants, Gakushu était persuadé que sa fierté allait encore plus être réduite à néant. Maintenant que les virtuoses l'avaient vu dans un tel état, il était persuadé d'avoir perdu toute sa crédibilité. Surtout après qu'il ait pris l'initiative de partir sans dire la moindre chose.

Il sentait l'humiliation arriver en plein nez. Exactement comme avec son père. Peut-être que tout allait se finir et qu'il n'était pas fait pour briller. Ses espoirs étaient en train de se réduire et il n'avait même pas la force de se défendre, tout était usé, il avait juste envie que cette journée s'achève et ainsi faire une croix dessus.

— C'est la première fois que je te vois pleurer, déclara Ren d'une voix anormalement calme.

Il s'était attendu à entendre des rires, à même être pris en photo pour ainsi être diffusé partout dans le collège et même les réseaux sociaux pour se faire davantage humilier. Il sentit soudainement un contact chaud contre son épaule.

— Tu n'as pas à avoir honte, poursuivit Sakakibara. Tout le monde a ses moments de faiblesse et c'est ça qui nous rend vivants.

— Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? demanda-t-il froidement.

— On est là parce qu'on se doutait que ça n'allait pas forcément bien se passer avec ton père.

Asano ne dit rien pour les contredire. Il était bien en train de pleurer, il n'avait plus aucun argument.

— N'oublie pas qu'on est là pour toi et que tu peux compter sur nous parce que …

— Parce que chacun à ses moments de faiblesse, répéta Gakushu.

Il observa les quatre collégiens qui étaient venus pour lui et comprit soudainement le sens des paroles de Karma.

— Je …

Il ne parvint pas à finir sa phrase et se mordit la lèvre.

— Tu ? demanda Koyama.

— Tu n'as pas à avoir honte entre nous, ajouta Araki en lui souriant. Nous sommes là pour toi maintenant.

Gakushu était convaincu que ses joues étaient rouges. C'était étrange, il avait l'impression de changer et vivre des choses nouvelles. Que ce soit au niveau de ses sentiments que socialement. Il les détailla chacun du regard et se retint de sourire.

— Merci, marmonna-t-il.

Maintenant il le savait, il lui suffisait de se retourner pour les voir et savoir qu'il pouvait se reposer sur ses _amis_.

(~°-°)~~(°-°~)

Le silence qui se trouvait dans la pièce le rendait vraiment nerveux. Nagisa avait perdu ses mots et ne savait pas quoi dire pour combler le vide, si on pouvait réellement appeler cela un vide ? En effet, il y avait quelques heures, il était parvenu à convaincre Karma de venir chez lui. Il lui avait prévenu que ce dernier ne pouvait pas non plus rester trop longtemps étant donné que sa mère allait bientôt arriver et il ne voulait pas que son ami ait affaire avec cette dernière.

Il avait été trop heureux de voir Karma venir chez lui comme ils avaient eu l'habitude de le faire à l'époque, quand il avait commencé à se fréquenter. Karma n'avait pas changé ses habitudes, il avait pris place sur le sol, adossé contre le lit de Nagisa, la manette entre ses mains et le regard scotché à la télévision.

Nagisa avait perdu donc il avait laissé sa manette au sol et attendit de voir si Karma allait réussir à combattre les autres adversaires. Cependant, en vue des capacités du plus grand, Nagisa savait déjà l'issue du jeu. Mais il ressentait l'envie de lui parler et de mieux partager ce moment. Pour une fois que Karma lui cédait de son temps.

En réalité, depuis qu'ils avaient discuté durant leur partie de jeu d'arcade, Karma faisait beaucoup plus d'effort pour passer davantage de temps avec Nagisa. Il passait moins de temps aux côtés d'Asano pour son plus grand bonheur. Définitivement, il n'aimait pas Gakushu.

— Asano il est doué à ce genre de jeu, même si je l'écrase.

Nagisa fronça des sourcils, ne comprenant pas pour quelle raison son ami évoquait le nom de son rival.

— De toute façon, Asano-kun est doué en tout ce qu'il fait.

Nagisa avait répondu d'une voix amère, ses mains étaient accrochées à sa manette bien qu'il ne manipulait aucun bouton étant donné qu'il était hors jeu.

— Ouais, mais je suis plus fort que lui, rétorqua Karma.

— Alors pourquoi tu cherches toujours à le défier ?

— Pour prouver ma puissance.

— Mais Asano-kun n'a pas de temps avec ça, il est délégué, il est occupé.

Karma restait concentré sur le jeu, mais les paroles de son ami restèrent dans sa mémoire.

— T'inquiètes, il a quand même du temps à me consacrer tout comme Isogai arrive à en avoir pour Kataoka-san.

Un long s'abattit après la phrase de Karma. Ce dernier n'avait pas réellement pris conscience du sens de sa phrase, en revanche cela n'avait pas échappé à Nagisa qui se sidéra. Il se répéta plusieurs fois les mots de son ami et serra ses poings. Une colère sourde était en train de l'envahir, mais il était en train de se contenir pour ne pas sortir tout ce qu'il ressentait à ce moment.

Après tout, il n'avait pas réagir ainsi, il avait toujours été de nature calme et rien n'allait réveiller les sentiments les plus profonds qui sommeillaient en lui. En effet, il savait que Isogai et Kataoka étaient tous les deux très proches, un peu trop proches pour que la relation qui les reliait soit uniquement de l'amitié. Ce n'était pas non plus simplement une forte affection qu'ils se portaient tous les deux, c'était bien de l'amour.

Certes Nagisa était novice dans la matière, mais il observait suffisamment bien toute sa classe et tout ce qui l'entourait pour parvenir à analyser les sentiments des autres. Ils avaient bien remarqué les regards insistants que se lançaient les deux délégués de sa classe. Toutefois, aucun ne semblait avoir remarqué l'attirance qu'il éprouvait chacun pour l'autre. Pourtant, Nagisa était persuadé que toute la classe était probablement au courant.

Cependant, en comparant la relation entre Isogai et Kataoka avec celui de Karma et Asano le rendait nerveux. Il ressentait un sentiment désagréable au niveau du cœur, c'était comme si on appuyait dessus. Il avait également l'impression d'être impuissant et éprouvait une grande frustration. Il n'avait pas les mots pour qualifier cela. Il déglutit, la vraie raison était qu'il ne voulait pas l'accepter.

— Ce n'est pas la même chose, Kataoka-san est aussi une déléguée.

Nagisa tenta de se focaliser mentalement sur autre chose.

— Certes, mais en dehors de leurs devoirs, ils passent quand même beaucoup de temps ensemble, expliqua Karma toujours en abattant ses ennemis à travers l'écran.

Nagisa se mordit la lèvre et souffla du nez. Il espérait que ce n'était pas ce qu'il était en train de penser.

— Tu es en train de me dire qu'avec Asano, vous passez beaucoup de temps ensemble à l'image d'Isogai-kun et Kataoka-san ?

— Hum ouais, répondit-il concentré sur l'écran.

Il n'avait pas envie d'imaginer Karma entretenir ce genre de relation avec Asano. C'était hors de question, Nagisa ne voulait pas l'accepter.

— Tu plaisantes j'espère ? questionna le plus petit. Tu es en train de me dire que ta priorité c'est de passer du temps avec lui ?

Karma mit pause au jeu et se retourna vers Nagisa, une lueur de surprise dans le regard.

— Ben oui, répondit-il avec évidence.

— Karma-kun tu as changé… Maintenant tes priorités c'est de rester avec lui et tu préfères oublier tes amis, comme moi.

Karma fronça des sourcils, ne s'attendant pas à entendre cela de la part de son ami.

— Mais là tu vois bien que je suis avec toi.

— Cette fois-ci oui, mais les autres fois tu nous abandonnes, et pas juste moi, mais aussi Sugino-kun, Kayano-san et tous les autres !

— Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu dis ça, je ne vous ai pas oublié. Et puis je te ferai dire qu'à la base j'avais prévu de voir Asano aujourd'hui, mais je suis resté avec toi alors évite de m'accuser.

— Et bien, vas-y, retourne le voir puisque c'est ta priorité.

Karma se releva rageusement en laissant la manette au sol.

— Je ne sais pas ce que tu as Nagisa-kun aujourd'hui, mais c'est bien ce que je vais faire.

Le coeur de Nagisa se serra.

— Donc voilà, tu vas partir ?

— À mes dernières nouvelles, je suis libre de mes mouvements donc oui c'est ce que je vais faire, répondit Karma d'une voix froide et enfilant sa veste.

Il s'avança vers la porte et alors qu'il s'apprêta à franchir la sortie de la chambre de Nagisa, il se retourna et déclara :

— Au moins Asano est un adversaire de taille.

Et il referma la porte. Nagisa savait très bien qu'il faisait référence aux nombreuses défaites qu'il subissait contre Karma. C'était dur pour lui de voir son ami partir pour un autre, encore plus de l'entendre dire des choses aussi blessantes. Toutefois, il ne regretta pas de le voir partir. Il n'avait pas envie de rester dans la même pièce que Karma, pas après ces révélations. Il savait qu'il était en partie fautive, mais la colère qu'il ressentait l'avait poussé à se comporter ainsi.

Nagisa s'empressa de se relever pour regarder à travers la fenêtre. Il vit de loin la silhouette de Karma prendre une direction opposée à la sienne et son cœur se serra davantage. Il ne comprenait pas pour quelle raison Karma préférer passer du temps avec Asano, il n'avait rien d'exceptionnel excepté le fait qu'il soit doué en tout ce qu'il pratiquait. C'était cela, Asano était le total opposé de Nagisa, c'était pour cette raison que Karma l'avait oublié. Parce qu'il n'était pas digne de lui. Les regrets commencèrent à le submerger et il maudissait ce sentiment qu'il souhaitait tant écarter. Cette jalousie qu'il éprouvait depuis que Karma s'était lié avec le président du conseil des élèves, il la haïssait et voulait à tout prix l'effacer et l'ignorer. Cependant, il était incapable de supprimer la jalousie qu'il avait à l''égard du président du conseil des élèves.

* * *

 _Voilà, je m'explique. En fait, j'ai l'impression (et c'est même le cas mdrr) qu'Asano est OOC. Le fait qu'il pleure et qu'il perde ses moyens alors que dans le manga il a toujours été un personnage fort psychologiquement. Pareil pour les virtuoses qui sont normalement des personnages similaires à Gakushu, juste prêt à gagner et ne portant pas d'importance sur les autres sentiments que peuvent éprouver un adolescent à cet âge là. Le truc c'est que même s'ils sont un peu ridicules, stupides dans ma fic et parfois même narcissiques et égocentriques, je voulais montrer que Asano était aussi un collégien normal et pas juste un antagoniste sans cœur. De même pour les quatre virtuoses, je voulais montrer qu'ils étaient attachés à Gakushu malgré le comportement hautain de ce dernier, et surtout je voulais montrer qu'ils étaient amis. J'espère que mon explication vous aura éclairé sur la raison pour laquelle ils sont OOCs._

 _Ensuite pour ce qui s'agit de la pseudo dispute entre Karma et Nagisa, eux aussi semblent OOCs mais là je n'ai pas de justification. C'est juste que je ne suis pas douée mdrr. D'ailleurs la dispute est nulle, je crois que je vais aller me pendre. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, à partir du prochain chapitre, le KaruNagi est vraiment en marche._

 _Merci d'avoir lu, n'hésitez pas à poster des reviews pour me donner vos avis, négatif ou positif. Même quelques mots, ça fait toujours plaisir et ça me motive pour la suite_


End file.
